Love Late (Yewook Vers)
by Alexiandra Hyoya
Summary: [END] Satu lagi, pernah dengar nama Ryeowook? Kim Nathan adalah Kim Ryeowook, bukan orang lain, Kim Jong Woon. Kau memang berjodoh dengan anak itu," GS/YEWOOK/SUJU. NO BUSH ! REVIEW OK !
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Love Latte

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Cast : Kim Kim Jong Woon, Kim Ryeowook (GS)

Rate : T+/M-

Ini story remake dari novel Phoebe, cuma ganti cast. Gak tau udah pernah ada yg publish atau belum. Semoga aja belum ada..

Happy reading, NO BUSH, DON'T FORGET REVIEW ^^  
Now  
Everythings has forgotten,  
finnally come again

* * *

Kim Jong Woon uring-uringan, karena hal yang difikirannya bertambah banyak. Deadline kerja harus di selesaikanya sesegera mungkin karena ia harus mengawasi Nathan secara langsung. Peruntungan yang baik, jika bertemu dengan gadis bernama Kim Nathan itu maka ikatan pekerjaannya dengan mendiang nyonya Kim Jaejoong akan segera berakhir. Sekarang ada sebuah beban yang sangat besar menyangkut gadis yang mungkin masih berusia 23 tahun jika ia masih hidup. Kim Jong Woon harus segera menyerahkan semua warisan ibunya kepada gadis muda yang tidak di ketahui dimana tinggalnya itu sekaligus membantunya sampai gadis itu benar-benar siap secara batiniah.

Usia dua puluh tiga tahun bukanlah usia yang matang untuk mengurusi seluruh kekayaan Kim Jaejoong yang berkisar di seantero Korea dan Jepang. Parahnya, Jong Woon sama sekali tidak tau harus memulai dari mana untuk mencari Kim Nathan, tapi berbekal kenyataan bahwa Ayah dari gadis itu berada di Jepang, Jong Woon memutuskan untuk memulai semuanya dari Jepang.  
"Jong Woon, ayo keluarlah Sebentar lagi makan siang," Suara Byun Leeteuk terdengar lantang, tapi penuh kasih.

Kim Jong Woon memandangi jam di dinding kamar yang di tumpanginya. Sekarang memang sudah tengah hari dan sesegera mungkin ia beranjak untuk membuka pintu, berharap wanita itu masih disana. Tidak ada, Leeteuk mungkin sudah kembali ke ruang makan. Jong Woon memutuskan untuk menyusul. meskipun seharian ini ia berusaha untuk memanjakan kepalanya yang pusing, Jong Woon masih tetap harus mengisi perut agar punya tenaga untuk hidup. Dengan langkah yang sangat lemah, Jong Woon berhasil turun dari lantai dua dan duduk di meja makan dengan khitmat. Leeteuk memasak banyak makanan dan kelihatannya sangat kerepotan karena putranya, Sehun yang berusia tiga tahun masih berada dalam  
gendongannya.

"Perlu ku bantu?" Jong Woon menawarkan. Leeteuk mengangguk senang.

"Tolong bantu aku menggendong Sehun. Dia agak merepotkanku dengan rengekannya seharian ini," Kim Jong Woon bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Leeteuk. Dengan tangkas ia mengambil alih Kim Sehun sehingga sudah berada dalam pelukannya. Jong Woon membawa Sehun ke meja makan dan memangkunya dengan penuh kasih lalu memandanginya lekat-lekat. Keponakan pertama dari Kim Kangin dan Park Leeteuk, Park Sehun benar-benar bentuk mini dari ayahnya, tapi memiliki mata sipit seperti ibunya. Setiap kali melihat Sehun, Jong Woon merasa sedang melihat kembali kenangan-kenangan masa lalu dimana dirinya harus merelakan Leeteuk untuk Kangin.  
Tidak tepat jika di katakan merelakan, Jong Woon pada saat itu juga tidak berfikir untuk menjadikan Leeteuk miliknya karena perasaannya selalu di lingkupi rasa ragu dan belum berakhir hingga sekarang.

"Ahjussi, Aku tampan ya?" Kata-kata Sehun itu membuat tawa Jong Woon meledak. Anak itu  
sudah bisa berbicara dengan baik di usianya yang balita.

"Sehun~ya, kau merasa tampan?"

"Tentu saja ahjussi. Aku memang tampan. Aku juga cerdas," Kim Jong Woon kembali tertawa. Ia memandangi Leeteuk yang sedang menuangkan jus jeruk kedalam gelas-gelas di atas meja makan.

"Siapa yang mengajarinya berkata seperti ini?"

"Kau fikir siapa? Tentu saja ayahnya. Aku tidak pernah mengajarkannya mengatakan hal-hal konyol seperti itu!" jawab Leeteuk ketus.

Kali ini Jong Woon tidak punya pilihan lain selain percaya. Selama ia mengenal Byun Leeteuk, wanita yang kini sudah menjadi kakak iparnya itu bukanlah orang yang suka memuji diri sendiri, Kim Kangin yang seperti itu. Sekali lagi Jong Woon memandangi Leeteuk. Siapa sangka gadis yang dulunya sangat gila kerja harus menikah di usia muda saat karirnya tengah menanjak dan meninggalkan cita-citanya. Sekarang wanita itu bahkan sudah menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga dengan sebuah blouse viscose berlengan ¾ dan rok katun bermotif bunga-bunga lalu bekerja di dapur seharian. Meninggalkan map-mapnya, rok mini, blazer dan kata-kata penuh hujatan yang selalu mengalir dari mulutnya selama di pengadilan.

"Kim Kangin sepertinya benar-benar sudah mengubah seorang Park Leeteuk. Sekarang kau benar-benar jadi ibu dan istri yang baik, kelihatannya," Leeteuk duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan bundar itu.

"Aku suka dengan ini. Setidaknya sampai Sehun siap di tinggal,"

Park Sehun menggeliat tiba-tiba. Ia memanggil-manggil ayahnya saat mendengar sebuah mobil berhenti di depan rumah yang tidak terlalu luas itu. Jong Woon menurunkan Sehun dari pangkuannya saat bocah itu merengek minta di turunkan dan pada akhirnya, Sehun sudah berlarian menuju ruang tamu. Jong Woon kembali menoleh kepada Leeteuk.

"Dia sudah pulang? Cepat sekali, ini hari senin kan? Bukannya jam kerja masih lama berakhir?"

"Dia selalu pulang saat jam makan siang, Jong Woon,"

"Wah, sepertinya bukan hanya Kim Kangin yang mengubah hidupmu, Nyonya Kim. Dia juga sudah berhasil kau ikat kuat-kuat, sampai harus pulang saat jam makan siang segala. Kalau saat itu aku yang menikah denganmu, aku rasa sekarang kita masih berada di Seoul dan menjalankan rutinitas hidup yang membosankan karena harus bertemu bukan hanya di rumah, tapi juga kantor. Hidupku akan terikat dan menjadi tidak bebas karena itu,"

"Itu karena kau belum mencoba untuk mencintai seseorang lagi hingga saat ini," Kangin datang sambil menggendong Sehun. Tangannya masih sempat memukul kepala Jong Woon dari belakang. Kangin kemudian memindahkan Sehunkepangkuan ibunya lalu duduk di kursi yang kosong. Jong Woon menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang agak nyeri, Kangin tidak main-main. Pukulannya sangat kuat dan cukup untuk membuat Jong Woon limbung, ia kesulitan memulihkan pandangan matanya yang mengabur karena itu.

"Aku akan menikah dengan wanita seperti Park Leeteuk,"

"Kurasa sebentar lagi fikiranmu akan berubah kalau mengetahui seperti apa Kim Nathan itu," Jong Woon mengerutkan dahinya. Ia memang meminta Kangin mencari gadis bernama Kim Nathan itu. Kangin memiliki koneksi lebih luas untuk kawasan Jepang dan ia pasti bisa membantu Jong Woon dengan cepat. Terbukti, dalam waktu kurang dari tiga kali 24 jam, Kangin sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau ia mengetahui sesuatu tentang Kim Nathan.

"Kau sudah menemukan anak itu? Dia dimana? Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Kau ingin tau?"

"Tentu saja, ini bagian dari pekerjaanku,"

"Jangan menyesal kalau begitu…" Kangin menggantung ucapannya sambil menyuap makanannya, ia mengunyah dengan sangat perlahan karena semangat untuk menggoda Jong Woon yang sangat tinggi. Kim Jong Woon sudah tidak sabar lagi, ia sudah sangat penasaran dan  
tidak bisa menunggu.

"Ayolah, beri tahu aku Ini menyangkut pekerjaanku,"

"Bila ku beritahu, ini bukan hanya menyangkut pekerjaanmu anakku," Kim Kangin menyunggingkan senyum nakalnya.

"Tapi kalau kau memaksa apa boleh buat. Kim Nathan, berada di Hokaido dua hari yang lalu, ia tinggal bersama ayahnya yang merupakan pejabat daerah, tapi ada satu hal yang perlu kau tau. Kim Nathan hanya pulang ke Hokaido pada hari libur karena di Hokaido, yang  
ada hanyalah keluarga angkat. Ia tinggal bersama ayah kandungnya di Seoul,"

"Seoul? Berarti anak itu sangat dekat selama ini?"

"Tentu saja dekat. Dia selalu bersama dengan ibunya, seorang barista di sebuah coffee Shop di Namdong-gu, dan di kenal sebagai Kim Nathan. Kau pernah bilang kalau nyonya Kim Jaejoong memiliki anak angkat yang di panggilnya dengan nama Nathan, sama dengan nama putrinya. Dan gadis itu ternyata adalah anak kandungnya. Satu lagi, pernah dengar nama Ryeowook? Kim Nathan adalah Kim Ryeowook, bukan orang lain, Kim Jong Woon. Kau memang berjodoh dengan anak itu,"

Kim Jong Woon terbelalak. Kim Ryeowook?

"Ryeowook? Iya aku kenal dengannya," Leeteuk tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Coffe Shop tempatnya bekerja dekat dengan kedai milik BoA kakak keduaku. Karyawannya juga selalu memesan makan siang dari kedai mie BoA. Jadi dia anak seorang millyoner? Wah…" Leeteuk berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata selanjutnya.

Ia memandangi Kim Jong Woon yang termenung lalu menoleh kepada suaminya. Kim Kangin pura-pura tidak tau dengan keadaan Kim Jong Woon yang masih memandangi piring di hadapannya yang kosong. Kim Ryeowook sepertinya membangkitkan sesuatu yang besar di ingatan Kim Jong Woon sehingga menyita kesadarannya beberapa waktu.

TBC...

* * *

Ane bikin juga vers YEWOOKnya..

Semoga YWS suka ^^ dan author juga nerima kritik sarannya..

Maaf gk bisa bales review ^^, semoga suka ff ini..


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Love Latte

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

YEWOOK !

GS

Gak mau banyak cincong deh,,

Silakan baca OK, NO BUSH ! Yang silent readers juga, silakan baca.. ^_^

Park Leeteuk memakai sebuah gaun sutra berwarna putih. Pakaiannya cukup transparan untuk memperlihatkan bagaimana tubuhnya yang berada di balik kain itu tanpa apapun sama sekali. Sebenarnya Kim Kangin lebih suka jika istrinya melepaskan gaunnya dan polos saja tanpa sehelai benangpun berbaring di atas tubuhnya, tapi malam ini sepertinya Leeteuk sedang tidak ingin melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar flirting seperti yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang.

Kim Kangin merasa bibirnya sudah kebas, tapi ia suka saat mendengar desahan Leeteuk hanya karena sebuah ciuman sehingga Kangin terus berusaha melanjutkan usahanya untuk terus menciumi bagian tubuh lainnya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Leeteuk menjerit merasakan nyeri karena Kangin mengigit puting payudaranya keras-keras. Ia segera menjauhkan wajah Kangin dari dadanya dan memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Kau fikir dirimu Sehun? Sehun saja sudah tidak pernah melakukan itu lagi semenjak dia berhenti menyusu dan sekarang ayahnya yang melanjutkan"

Kim Kangin tertawa. "Apa yang harus ku katakan untuk membela diri? Aku hanya merasa lebih bersemangat karena semenjak melahirkan Sehun kita jarang melakukan ini. Kau selalu mengeluh karena takut Sehun terbangun,"

"Tapi kau belum pernah menggigitnya sekeras ini, Kanginnie,"

"Baiklah Teukie Kita sudah menikah selama tiga tahun dan sekarang adalah saat-saatnya Ayah sedang bersemangat untuk itu,"

"Kau sering melakukannya dengan perempuan-perempuan sebelumku?"

Kim Kangin memandangi Leeteuk sejenak lalu merangkulnya sehingga wanita itu kini berbaring di sisinya, bukan lagi di atas tubuhnya seperti semula.

"Beberapa, Ya hanya kepada wanita-wanita yang membuatku berselera saja. Dan tidak bisa ku pungkiri, selama tiga tahun ini, hanya kau yang membuatku selalu bergairah. Karena itu aku tidak bisa berselingkuh padahal banyak pegawai yang muda dan cantik di kantor,"

"Haruskah aku percaya itu?" Leeteuk manautkan alisnya.

"Apa harus aku membuktikannya sekarang? Aku sudah merindukan bagaimana rasanya menyentuhmu selama dua minggu belakangan ini. Minggu lalu, kau datang bulan dan minggu ini kita kedatangan Jong Woon,"

"Tahanlah sedikit lagi, Bagaimana bila Jong Woon mendengarnya?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Biasanya kau melakukannya tanpa bersuara, kan? Satu-satunya suara yang timbul adalah suara yang berasal dari deritan ranjang dan Dia tidak akan mendengar kalau tidak berdiri di depan pintu ini. Lagi pula sekarang mungkin Jong Woon sedang melamun sambil memandangi foto di dompetnya dan memikirkan Kim Ryeowook."

Leeteuk mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa hubungan foto di dompetnya dengan Kim Ryeowook? Aku penasaran dengan itu saat makan siang tadi. Kelihatannya Jong Woon sangat terkejut mendengar nama Kim Ryeowook,"

"Ini sebenarnya rahasia. Jong Woon dan Kim Ryeowook punya hubungan khusus, sudah lama sekali. waktu itu dia berada di tahun terakhir magister di universitas Manhattan. Mereka adalah pasangan paling romantis di dunia,"

"Ryeowook dan Jong Woon? Mana mungkin. Saat aku bertemu dengan gadis itu saja, usianya masih 20 tahun. Kalau begitu dia dan Jong Woon punya hubungan saat gadis itu berusia lima atau enam belas…"

"Benar sekali sayang. Saat itu kami bertemu dengan Ryeowook di rumah teman Jong Woon. Ryeowook adalah sahabat dari adik perempuan teman Jong Woon itu. Beberapa kali bertemu, anak itu selalu menanyakan pekerjaan rumahnya kepada Jong Woon. Dan saat itu, Jong Woon masih bajingan dan memanfaatkannya. Tapi Jong Woon pada akhirnya benar-benar jatuh cinta saat merasakan kalau anak itu berbeda dengan wanita lain yang dekat dengannya. Kim Ryeowook selalu menceritakan semuanya kepada Jong Woon, Bahkan pada saat dirinya di kamar mandi, anak itu mengirim pesan kepada Jong Woon kalau dia sedang menyikat gigi dengan pasta dan sikat gigi yang berwarna sama,"

"Benarkah? Artinya rentang usia mereka jauh?"

"Ryeowook korban Jong Woon, semula Jong Woon hanya tertarik untuk bermain-main karena dia tau kalau anak itu sangat mengaguminya. Tapi pada akhirnya Jong Woon benar-benar jatuh hati setelah beberapa kali bercinta. Puncaknya saat Ryeowook ternyata mengandung dan Jong Woon sempat frustasi karena itu. Dia merasa sangat bersalah telah bermain-main dengan anak kecil. Setelah melalui pertimbangan yang panjang, Jong Woon bersedia untuk menikah muda dan bertanggung jawab pada kandungan anak itu, dia bahkan sempat berfikir untuk cuti kuliah dan bekerja mencari biaya pernikahan karena ayahnya pasti tidak akan terima jika anak semata wayangnya menikah dengan cara begitu. Di usia dua puluh lima tahun menghamili seorang anak berusia lima belas tahun, Kau fikir apa kata masyarakat saat itu? Semua orang hanya akan mengatakan kalau Jong Woon sakit jiwa,"

"Pantas dia selalu mengatakan kalau dia dan dirimu tidak ada bedanya. Padahal selama kami berteman Jong Woon tidak pernah bermain-main dengan wanita manapun kecuali gadis-gadis yang kelihatannya memiliki hubungan serius. Ternyata kata-katanya merujuk ke waktu dulu, Tadi kau bilang Ryeowook mengandung? Lalu bagaimana dengan kandunganya?"

"Ryeowook beruntung karena ibunya saat itu yang belakangan ini baru ku ketahui adalah ibu tirinya tidak mengatakan mengenai hal itu kepada ayahnya dan memaksa Ryeowook menggugurkan kandungannya. Tapi dengan sedikit akal bulus, Ryeowook masih bisa  
mempertahankan kandungannya dan masih berhubungan dengan Jong Woon secara rahasia."

"Jadi? Kenapa sekarang bisa berpisah? Ryeowook sudah melahirkan?"

Kim Kangin menggeleng. "Ryeowook keguguran saat bersama Jong Woon. Hal yang sangat mengguncang Jong Woon pada waktu itu. Dia terpuruk dan minum-minuman keras. Selanjutnya setelah bulan pertama tanpa calon bayi mereka, Ryeowook pergi meninggalkan Jong Woon dan Jong Woon jadi orang yang kita kenal sekarang. Hidupnya sempat kacau balau dalam waktu yang lama, Kau bayangkan saja, dia Hampir seusiaku dan baru selesai kuliah setelah satu tahun sebelum dirimu. Karena Ryeowook, Jong Woon menyia-nyiakan banyak waktunya, Drop Out dari kampus yang lama, lalu pindah ke Seoul dan mengulangi Magisternya lagi dari awal"

Leeteuk termenung. Ia jadi mengerti mengapa saat Jong Woon tau kalau Leeteuk mengandung anak Kim Kangin, Jong Woon kelihatan sangat marah. Begitu juga saat tau kalau Leeteuk ingin merahasiakannya. Saat itu Jong Woon tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Mungkin semua itu terjadi karena Jong Woon selalu mengingat Ryeowook, dia sangat menyayangi Kim Ryeowook, semua cerita Kim Kangin mengesankan itu.

"Lalu mengapa Ryeowook pergi?"

"Kalau soal itu, tanyakan saja pada orangnya. Aku tidak begitu tau karena bukan urusahku. Sekarang bagaimana? Kita lanjutkan saja…"

"Aku sedang tidak bersemangat,"

Kim Kangin menghela Nafas. Leeteuk tidak bersemangat karena mendengar dongeng sedih itu dan dia mengerti.

"Kalau begitu bulan depan kau harus siap ku habisi nyonya Kim. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu turun dari ranjang selama seminggu,"

"Kau bercanda, Tuan? Lalu siapa yang akan mengurusi anak kita?"

"Kita titipkan saja pada ibumu"

Leeteuk memandang suaminya heran. "Maksudmu?"

"Kita bulan madu kedua, di Seoul Oke? Ibumu pasti sangat merindukan cucu pertamanya. Sehun juga bertanya tentang paman Suho. Dia ingin bertemu dengan semua keluarga ibunya di Seoul"

"Benarkah?" Mata Leeteuk penuh dengan binar kebahagiaan, ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibunya semenjak pindah ke Tokyo. Sehun juga hanya pernah melihat keluarga ibunya lewat foto ataupun telpon.

"Aku sudah mengajukkan cuti selama sebulan penuh, sebenarnya juga di campur dengan perjalanan kerja. Tapi tidak masalah bukan, kalau kita sekeluarga jalan-jalan bersama sebulan penuh? Selagi Sehun belum sekolah. Jadi malam ini berterima kasihlah. Jangan buat aku kecewa sayang," Ujar Kangin dengan penuh harap.

TuBerColosis

Maaf kalo ceritanya rada gimana gitu, soale ada yg diubah pake situasi sendiri. hehe...

Don't review ya readers ^^ *tebar KISS*


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Love Latte

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T+/M-

.

.

.

Kim Jong Woon

Kim Ryeowook ! GS

.

.

.

.

Happy reading chingu ^^

REVIEW OK !

* * *

Sudah seminggu yang lalu Jong Woon mengirim seorang detektif swasta yang mahir ke Seoul untuk memata-matai Kim Nathan alias Kim Ryeowook berbekal sedikit informasi dari Kangin saat ia masih di Jepang. Dan kabar yang di dapatnya sangat mengejutkan.

Kim Nathan ternyata masih seorang mahasiswa SNU jurusan perkembangan anak dan ia membiayai kuliahnya dengan gaji sebagai barista padahal seharusnya di usianya yang sekarang Nathan semestinya sudah lebih dari setahun menikmati waktu sebagai sarjana. Selain itu, Nathan selalu berada di sisi ibunya sebagai Kim Nathan dan Kim Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mengenali anaknya setiap kali bersamanya di Coffee Shop dimana Nathan bekerja sekarang? Dalam sebuah foto yang difax hari ini, Jong Woon dapat membayangkan kalau wanita itu, Kim Nathan adalah seorang perempuan yang tomboy.

Di dalam foto itu, gambar Nathan di ambil setengah badan dan terlihat menggunakan Apron putih melapisi kostum baristanya. Rambut bergelombangnya yang di ikat asalasalan ke belakang seolah-olah menggambarkan bahwa wanita itu adalah pribadi yang gemar bertindak sesukanya. Jong Woon memijat keningnya sekali lagi. Bagaimana bisa dirinya kembali berurusan dengan Kim Ryeowook padahal sudah begitu lama gadis itu menghilang dari hidupnya. Kim Ryeowook meninggalkannya di saat Jong Woon sangat mencintainya, dan sekarang gadis itu adalah tanggung jawabnya hingga semua warisan dari mendiang Jaejoong jatuh ke tangannya secara mutlak.

Begitu tiba di Seoul, Jong Woon sama sekali tidak ingin buang waktu lebih banyak. Waktu istirahanya hari ini benar-benar ingin di gunakanya untuk menemui seseorang. Kim Nathan.

Malam sudah hampir tiba dan berdasarkan informasi yang didapatnya, Nathan akan memulai jam kerjanya beberapa menit lagi. Jong Woon memilih duduk di pojok ruangan dan memesan secangkir Ekspresso pekat untuk menemaninya menanti. Ia berusaha menghadirkan kembali wajah gadis itu, Nathan dengan rambut bergelombangnya yang berwarna hitam pekat seperti yang di lihatnya di foto mungkin akan segera datang dan memasuki pintu itu. Itukah dia? Bisik Jong Woon. Seorang wanita dengan ciri seperti yang di lihatnya di foto masuk ke dalam coffee shop dengan attitude yang anggun. Matanya, hidungnya, bibir, juga rambutnya sama persis. Tapi wanita itu tidak seperti yang Sudah Jong Woon duga sebelumnya. Nathan datang dengan seragam barista-nya yang berbentuk kemeja putih dengan beberapa ornamen coklat yang sangat pas dengan tubuhnya. Ia menggunakan rok mini dan sepatu ber- hak tinggi yang membuat dia tidak terkesan tomboy sama sekali. Jong Woon tersenyum kecut.

Penampilan Nathan sama sekali tidak seperti dugaannya, gadis itu menunjukkan kalau dirinya adalah wanita sejati yang juga menyukai fashion dan high heels.

"Nathan~ya, cepatlah beberapa pelangganmu sudah menunggu," Teriak seorang pria muda kepadanya.

Dengan tangkas Nathan masuk kedapur dan keluar dengan menggunakan Apron bermerek sama dengan papan nama Coffee Shop di depan. Wanita itu mendekati beberapa orang pelangganya dengan ramah. Beberapa di antaranya adalah orang-orang yang sudah datang lebih dulu sebelum Jong Woon tapi mereka belum memesan apa-apa hingga Nathan mendekatinya.

"Sediakan aku sesuatu yang terbaik dari racikanmu malam ini, Nathan,"

Wanita setengah baya dengan penampilan super elit itu juga sudah datang sejak tadi. Dia menunggu Nathan hanya untuk mencicipi kopi buatanya.

"Semua racikanku adalah yang terbaik,"

"Kalau begitu bawakan aku satu di antaranya,"

"Tidak adakah pesanan yang lebih spesifik, Maam? Capuchino? Ekspresso? Original…"

"Aku serahkan kepada ahlinya," Potong wanita setengah baya itu.

"Kau harusnya tau apa yang terbaik disajikan untuk wanita tua sepertiku pada malam hari seperti ini,"

"Baiklah, mohon kesediaanya untuk menunggu," Nathan lalu memberikan senyum terbaiknya sebelum akhirnya ia kembali kedapur dan melewati Jong Woon begitu saja.

Jong Woon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali seakan tak percaya. Nathan mengingatkanya pada seseorang yang sudah di carinya sekian lama. Tapi benarkah? Ia masih belum yakin dan masih harus melihatnya sekali lagi. Butuh beberapa menit bagi Jong Woon untuk menunggu Nathan keluar dari dapurnya. Gadis itu membawa nampan berisi sebuah teko kaca berukuran sedang yang di penuhi teh hijau dengan sebuah cangkir dan beberapa bungkus gula non kolesterol. Kelihatanya Nathan cukup membuat wanita tua itu terperangah karena Nathan membawa sesuatu yang jauh dari dugaanya.

"Bukankah aku memesan kopi?" Tanya wanita tua itu.

"Maam, kau memesan salah satu dari racikan terbaikku. Dan ini juga racikan terbaikku yang kubuat dengan sepenuh hati. Teh lebih baik untukmu malam-malam begini," Dia tersenyum lalu mendekatkan punggung tangan kemulutnya sambil berbisik.

"Kopi bisa membuatmu terserang insomnia," Wanita tua itu kemudian tertawa. Jong Woon juga tersenyum.

Cara yang menarik untuk mendapatkan hati pelanggan, sekarang Jong Woon mengerti mengapa sangat banyak orang yang menunggu Kim Nathan untuk melayaninya. Gadis itu pasti sudah memperhitungkan segala resiko yang bisa di dapat seorang perempuan tua bila harus minum kopi pada malam hari seperti sekarang. Teh hijau sama sekali tidak masuk kedalam menu dan dia menyajikanya hanya untuk wanita itu saja.

"Nathan~ya, laki-laki itu memanggilmu," Seorang pelayan muda lain berbisik kepada Nathan.

Nathan memandang sekilas kearah seorang pemuda misterius yang duduk di dekat pintu masuk. Binar matanya perlahan meredup, tapi ia masih berusaha menyembunyikanya dengan memberikan senyum kepada pelanggan wanita yang sekarang berada di hadapanya sebelum akhirnya Nathan mengatakan kata 'selamat menikmati' dan pergi. Tidak banyak yang bisa Jong Woon tangkap. Suara Nathan tidak dapat di dengarnya dengan jelas dalam jarak yang jauh. Yang pasti ia bisa melihat kalau wanita itu berusaha menyapa laki-laki yang memanggilnya melalui pelayan tadi dengan ramah. Tapi laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak terlihat menggerakkan bibirnya, ia hanya mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan meletakkanya di atas meja.

Dalam beberapa detik laki-laki itu sudah berdiri dan meninggalkan Nathan tanpa memandangnya sama sekali. Jong Woon memperhatikan laki-laki itu dengan seksama. Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna coklat tua yang setengahnya ditutupi oleh topi yang menyembunyikan wajahnya. Laki-laki yang sangat misterius. Pada musim panas seperti ini dia menggunakan pakaian serba gelap seolah-olah ia sedang berada di tangah musim dingin. Pandangan Jong Woon kembali kepada Nathan. Wanita itu masih belum beranjak dari sana.

Kedua matanya memandangi uang di atas meja dengan pandangan kosong. Nathan kelihatanya sedang berusaha mempertahankan posisinya untuk terus berdiri. Kedua tanganya menopang tubunya dengan berpegangan kepada meja. Ia terlihat tertekan dan terpukul. Laki-laki tadi pasti punya hubungan dengan perubahan perilaku yang mendadak dari Nathan ini.

Sepertinya sekarang bukan saatnya untuk meminta Nathan untuk membahas soal ibunya. Meskipun Nathan kelihatan kembali ceria beberapa saat kemudian, tapi Jong Woon tau kalau gadis itu sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

.

#YEWOOK#

.

Sebenarnya bukan hal yang menyenangkan saat Jong Woon harus melakukan tindakan yang membuatnya membayar seseorang untuk menguntit Nathan. Kim Jong Woon sangat benci dengan keadaan dimana dirinya harus membiarkan Nathan atau lebih tepatnya Ryeowook (meskipun dirinya belum benar-benar yakin) di perhatikan oleh laki-laki lain sepanjang hari, setiap detik. Tapi walau bagaimanapun, Jong Woon harus tetap melakukan hal itu demi Nathan, agar ia tau apa yang dilakukannya dan kemana gadis itu pergi. Tapi sekarang, Jong Woon bersyukur atas keputusanya tersebut. Setidaknya sekarang dirinya tau kalau Nathan sedang dalam bahaya dan laporan itu datang tanpa kenal waktu. Tidak sia-sia rasanya menyewa seseorang yang professional di bidangnya dengan biaya yang tinggi karena saat ini Jong Woon sudah lega melihat Nathan yang terselamatkan dari tindak kejahatan

"Perempuan itu sempat dipukuli sebelum kami bergerak untuk membelanya. Sekarang pelaku penodongan itu sudah di tangani polisi dan anak buahku sudah mengurusnya"

Laporan yang baru saja datang kurang dari semenit yang lalu itu adalah sebuah Pesan dalam bahasa Jepang yang masuk ke ponselnya saat Jong Woon turun dari mobilnya. Wanita yang dimaksud itu adalah Nathan? Jong Woon menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya setelah melihat gadis itu duduk seorang diri di salah satu sudut taman.

"Perempuan itu masih disana? Dia tidak bertanya tentangmu?" Jong Woon berujar pelan sambil sesekali memandangnya dan sekali lagi.

"Tidak, saya sudah berkenalan dengannya selama seminggu belakangan ini di coffee Shop. Jadi dia tidak bertanya yang macammacam," Jawab laki-laki yang sejak tadi menanti Jong Woon sambil memantau gadis itu dari kejauhan.

Laki-laki Asia yang berbadan Tegap dan berpakaian rapi itu adalah pria yang Jong Woon sewa untuk Mengikuti Nathan sementara waktu. Bukan hanya itu, Pekerjaanya juga merangkap sebagai Bodyguard yang harus bertindak di saatsaat Nathan berada dalam bahaya. Bekerja dalam waktu yang cukup lama untuk urusan membela kebenaran, membuat Jong Woon banyak mengenal orang-orang seperti laki-laki yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Zhoumi.

"Terima kasih atas jasamu hari ini," Zhoumi menganggukkan kepalanya saat Jong Woon menepuk lenganya beberapa kali.

Jong Woon memandang Nathan yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya dari kejauhan. Ia ingin mendekat, harus mendekat untuk memastikan gadis itu memang sudah dalam keadaa aman. Langkah demi langkahnya untuk mendekati Nathan membuat Jantung Jong Woon berpacu. Nathan itu kembali menunduk sambil memperhatikan kaki-kakinya yang melukis aspal. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang dihiasi beberapa luka memar begitu Jong Woon berdiri dihadapanya tanpa suara dan terlihat agak terkejut. Matanya sempat membesar saat melihat wajah Jong Woon dan Jong Woon berusaha menerka apa yang menjadi penyebabnya. Sekali lagi ia memandang Nathan dengan tatapan penuh Tanya. Apa maksud pandangan kaget Nathan tadi? Apakah mereka saling mengenal? Apakah benar kata-kata Kangin kalau Nathan adalah…

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Nathan bertanya dengan suara serak dalam bahasa yang Jong Woon kenal. Bahasa Jepang.

Jadi kau benar-benar Kim Ryeowook? Gumamnya dalam hati. Jong Woon tertawa senang tanpa disadarinya, kelakuanya itu membuat Nathan memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau sudah gila? Ada yang lucu untuk di tertawakan?"

"Kau sudah benar-benar tumbuh dewasa. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu jika kau tidak berkata seperti itu Kau tidak melupakanku?"

Nathan berdecak, ia berdiri dan melangkah pergi. Secepat mungkin Jong Woon mencoba mengejarnya dan menarik lenganya kemudian menggenggam erat. Nathan berontak dan genggaman Jong Woon terlepas. Ia tidak begerak lagi dan memandang Jong Woon dengan tatapan yang sangat datar. Tapi Jong Woon merasakan sesuatu yang ,menusuk perutnya pada pandangan Nathan, pandangan yang hadir sebelum pandangan tanpa ekspresi yang di tampilkannya kali ini.

"Aku punya urusan denganmu," Kata-kata itu mengalir begitu saja.

"Urusan kita sudah selesai,"

"Ini tidak menyangkut urusan kita. Urusan yang ingin ku bahas adalah urusan professional dengan ibu kandungmu. Kim Jaejoong,"

"Ibuku bukan Kim Jaejoong!" Nathan terdengar agak membentak. Jawaban yang mengesankan kalau ia memberikan sinyal negatif dengan semua ini.

"Dia tidak membutuhkan Kim Nathan sebagai anak, hanya sebagai pewaris saja,"

"Itu adalah masalahmu. Kau hanya perlu ikut aku untuk menyelesaikan semua urusan dan menangani beberapa prosedur penting lalu kembali kekeluarga ibumu. Selama ini kau sudah puas bersama dengan ayahmu, Kan? Sudah saatnya kau menggantikan ibumu untuk mengurusi semua harta peninggalannya,"

"Kau mengatakan apa? Aku sudah pernah kehilangan banyak dan itu karenamu, sekarang kau ingin melakukanya lagi? Kau ingin menjauhkan aku dari keluarga yang paling dekat denganku saat ini? Kau ini siapa? Apa terlahir hanya untuk merusak hidupku?"

Mata Jong Woon membesar setelah mendengar barisan kata-kata dari mulut Ryeowook. Entah mengapa Jong Woon merasa kalau gadis itu sedang menikam Jantungnya dengan kejam. Kim Ryeowook yang di kenalnya tidak pernah berkata sekasar ini terhadapnya, anak itu selalu tersenyum dan berkata dengan lembut seperti halnya ibu kandung Jong Woon sendiri. Tapi gadis yang berada di hadapannya sekarang melakukan hal yang sebaliknya.

"Kau sudah menyakitiku dengan mengatakan kata-kata kejam itu kau benar-benar Kim Ryeowook? Kim Ryeowook yang ku kenal selalu memanggilku Kai dengan wajah yang manis. Dia tidak pernah berkata sejahat itu sekalipun,"

"Kalau begitu aku bukan Kim Ryeowook yang kau kenal. Jadi menjauhlah"

Gadis itu memberikan serentetan ucapan dingin sebelum akhirnya dia pergi dengan langkah yang terburu-buru di iringi bunyi detakkan high heels-nya di aspal.

.

.

 **T** ae **B** aek **C** hen ^^

* * *

.

.

Ceritanya udah panjang kan panjang? .

Ternyata sedih juga ya jadi author, tulisannya banyak yg baca dan mampir tapi jarang yg kasih review atau ninggalin jejak walo cuma buat 'say, hello" aja T_T.

Tapi gpp deh, yg penting masih ada yg mau review walo cuma beberapa.

Makasih yg udah mau review, wookie~ya mau bales tapi bingung cara balesnya gimana. Wkwkwk... **#gaptek**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Love Latte

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T+/M-

.

.

Kim Jong Woon

Kim Ryeowook ! GS

.

.

Hisk...pengen nangis ada salah satu review T_T

Mungkin banyak typo, mian ne..

Happy reading chingu ^^

* * *

Jong Woon menekan tuts ponselnya beberapa kali dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ketelinganya dia tidak berhasil menghubungi siapa-siapa dan sudah mulai bosan dengan ini. Kim Nathan atau lebih tepatnya Kim Ryeowook yang berubah dengan sangat signifikan membuatnya khawatir dan kebingungan. Pertama kalinya Jong Woon melihat gadis itu setelah delapan tahun lebih di Coffee Shop waktu itu, benar-benar mengingatkanya kepada gadis kecil yang sangat manja kepadanya. Gadis yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang tanpa kabar dan dan baru di temuinya sekarang. Namun setelah berbicara denganya, Nathan bukan Ryeowook meskipun mereka adalah orang yang sama. Dan sekarang, Nathan menghilang lagi secara tiba-tiba dari pantauan Zhoumi.

"Anak itu bersembunyi dimana?" Gumam Jong Woon keras-keras sambil melagkah cepat menyusuri Koridor kampus tempat Ryeowook menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya.

Zhoumi sudah memberi tahunya kalau Gadis itu berkuliah di kampus ini dengan nama  
Kim Ryeowook, selain itu Jong Woon juga sudah tau dari data-data yang di berikan oleh detektif swasta lain yang pernah di sewanya untuk menyelidiki Nathan. Di tanganya, terdapat secarik kertas berisi sebuah alamat di Yeongdeungpo-gu yang di berikan oleh pihak kampus. Di alamat ini keluarga Ryeowook tinggal dan dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam Jong Woon akan segera tiba disana.

Ternyata pengetahuanya tentang Ryeowook sangat sedikit, Zhoumi juga tidak memberi tau banyak hal selain dimana Ryeowook tinggal selama ini dan tempat itu sudah di tinggalkannya juga. Mobil kantor menunggunya di parkiran, dalam beberapa saat kemudian Jong Woon sudah mengendarainya dengan kecepatan penuh yang masih berada dalam batas-batas toleransi. Tapi walau bagaimanapun tekadnya yang bulat untuk menemukan Ryeowook hari ini juga membuat Jong Woon melupakan segalanya.

Seoul memang bukan tempat yang asing bagi Jong Woon. Meskipun begitu 380 Yeouidaebang-ro, Yeongdeungpo-gu juga bukanlah tempat yang biasa untuk di masukinya, Jong Woon bahkan tidak tau wilayah Yeongdeungpo-gu secara detail karena ia jarang sekali melewati daerah itu. Yang pasti, Yeongdeungpo-gu menandakan kalau Ayah kandung Ryeowook mempunyai uang yang banyak untuk tinggal di permukiman elit yang cukup di kenal di London meskipun bukan yang nomor satu.

Sebuah rumah megah dengan dinding berwarna coklat yang sebagianya di tutupi oleh tanaman rambat adalah satu-satunya rumah yang cocok dengan alamat yang di berikan pihak universitas. Rumah yang membuat Jong Woon terperangah, sangat luas untuk di tinggali empat orang, dan sekarang hanya tiga orang bila Ryeowook sudah tidak tinggal bersama orang Tuanya lagi.

Kim Jong Woon berusaha untuk mengumpulkan keberanian dan mendekat ke pintu rumah setelah menyusuri beberapa anak tangga yang menghiasi halaman sempit tapi sejuk dengan beberapa tumbuhan yang tidak Jong Woon kenal. Ia menekan bel yang berada di samping pintu bercat coklat tua itu beberapa kali. Hening, tidak ada satupun yang menjawab apa lagi membukakan pintu. Bahkan suara gerasak-gerusuk yang menandakan kalau ada orang dirumah sama sekali tidak didengarnya. Kelihatanya rumah itu kosong dan tidak berpenghuni, Jong Woon putus asa.

" _Dangsin eun mueos eul dowa deulilkkayo_?" Sebuah suara menyapa.

Jong Woon memutar tubuhnya dan memandang seorang pemuda berusia awal dua puEunhyuk turun dari sepedanya.

" _Geugeos-eun hom paeg yeobu Mr. Kim Yunho_? Kelihatanya rumah ini kosong," Pemuda itu mendekati Jong Woon dengan pandangan wajah serius.

"Ya, Aku anaknya yang bungsu. Namaku Henry. Ada perlu apa?"

"Aku mencari Nathan, emh…, Maksudku Ryeowook," Kedua alis Henry yang lebat bertaut, kedua pipinya memerah mengesankan kalau pemuda itu sedang kelelahan.

"Kau temannya? Kalau ingin bertanya tentangnya kepada orang tuaku, sepertinya kau harus menundanya untuk sementara waktu. mereka sedang menghadiri acara keluarga di luar kota dan baru pulang besok,"

"Bisa aku bertanya padamu saja?" Henry membuka topinya yang berwarna merah darah.

"Kalau begitu kita mengobrol di dalam saja," Pemuda itu kemudian membuka pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahkan Jong Woon untuk masuk.

Ruang tamu bergaya modern itu di dominasi oleh warna krim, di sofa yang membelakangi jendela-lah Jong Woon duduk sambil menanti Henry selesai berganti pakaian. Di dinding sebrang ruangan, Jong Woon menemukan sebuah foto keluarga berukuran besar dan cukup menarik.

Disana, Ryeowook bersama Ibu tirinya yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih duduk berdampingan di sebuah kursi kayu dengan senyum yang anggun. Lalu ada dua orang laki-laki berdiri di belakang mereka, keduanya mengenakan kemeja putih dengan tuxedo hitam pekat dan dasi kupu-kupu sutra, Henry dan Ayahnya. Foto itu tampaknya di ambil saat Ryeowook masih berusia belasan tahun, karena Ryeowook yang sekarang terlihat lebih tirus dan dewasa meskipun model rambutnya yang bergelombang itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Jong Woon menyesal tidak pernah mengetahui semua ini, meyesal karena tidak pernah tau kemana keluarga Yunho pidah dan menyesal karena tidak berusaha mencarinya dengan serius, ternyata selama ini Ryeowook sangat dekat.

"Maaf, lama menunggu," Henry menyapanya.

Pemuda itu sudah berubah menggunakan rumahan berwarna lembut yang menunjukkan kenyamananya. Henry meletakkan kaleng jus dingin di hadapan Jong Woon dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kananya yang memegang portabel playstasion segera menyelipkan benda itu kesaku celananya. Ia lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Jong Woon yang kelihatanya agak terkejut mendengarkan sapaanya tadi.

"Foto itu? Di ambil sebelum Ryeowook berangkat ke Jepang dulu, butuh waktu lama untuk membujuk Ryeowook membuat foto keluarga. Dia selalu bertindak seolah-olah dirinya bukan bagian dari keluarga," Jong Woon hanya tersenyum, ia kemudian menyilangkan kakinya rapi sambil memandangi Henry.

Jong Woon sangat tau penyebabnya, Ryeowook sudah pernah mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan merasa nyaman bila harus tinggal dengan ayahnya delapan tahun yang lalu setelah ayahnya menikah lagi. Wajah Henry menarik perhatian Jong Woon, walau bagaimanapun Henry dan Ryeowook memiliki kemiripan yang tidak akan terlihat kalau tidak di perhatikan secara detail.

"Kau ingin bertanya tentang apa?" Ucap Henry dengan suara datar tapi ada rasa penasaran.

"Ryeowook sudah beberapa hari ini menghilang. Kami tidak bisa menemukanya dimana-mana,bahkan di tempat kerjanya juga,"

"Ryeowook sudah keluar dari rumah ini tiga tahun yang lalu, dia tinggal bersama temanyanya, tapi ada juga beberapa orang yang bilang kalau dia tinggal di rumah pacarnya. Jadi kelihatanya kau tidak akan menemukan apa-apa disini karena Ryeowook hanya akan  
ada di rumah selama musim dingin sebelum tahun baru. Dia cuma akan pulang seminggu sebelum tahun baru datang,"

"Benarkah? " Kedua alis Jong Woon bertaut.

Ryeowook sudah hidup dengan gaya barat, keluar dari rumah dan tinggal bersama pacarnya bukan hal yang lazim untuk di temukan di Asia. Ryeowook bahkan pernah menolak saat Jong Woon mengajaknya tinggal bersama dulu. Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar berubah.

"Kau tau alamat pacarnya?" Henry menggeleng.

"Ryeowook sudah tidak bersama laki-laki itu lagi. Dua tahun belakangan ini dia menyewa flat bersama beberapa orang teman" Jong Woon mengangguk.

Laki-laki itu, Ryeowook sempat berpacaran dengan laki-laki lain selain dirinya? Seharusnya Jong Woon tidak perlu merasa heran Karena dirinya juga begitu.

"Apakah belakangan ini dia tidak menghubungi keluarga disini? Aku sudah mencarinya di Flat, tapi dia sudah tidak tinggal disana lagi,"

"Benarkah?" Henry kelihatanya terkejut. Wajah khasnya terperangah dengan sukses.

"Dia sering menelpon dan selama ini tidak pernah ada masalah yang di laporkanya. Kenapa bisa pindah? Apa dia kehabisan uang untuk bayar sewa? Kau sudah mencarinya di Namdong-gu? Dia bekerja sebagai barista disana,"

"Tidak ada juga,"

"Lalu dimana dia?" Pemuda itu menggerutu pelan. Ia kelihatanya memikirkan sesuatu sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Masalah yang kelihatanya serius. Ryeowook sudah keluar dari rumah selama tiga tahun dan tidak pernah ada keluhan dari mulutnya. Keluarganya selalu menganggapnya baik-baik saja dan kejadian seperti ini tentu saja bisa menimbulkan kekhawatiran bagi seluruh anggota keluarga.

"Tunggu dulu, dia punya teman bernama Eunhyuk. Wanita itu tinggal di dorm kampusnya. Eunhyuk sempat tinggal disini di awal-awal dia masuk kuliah dan pindah beberapa hari sebelum Ryeowook beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mungkin dia tau dimana Ryeowook sekarang. Mau ku berikan alamatnya?"

"Tentu saja," Jawab Jong Woon tanpa fikir panjang. Eunhyuk. Meskipun tidak terlalu banyak ingatan yang tersisa tentang Eunhyuk, Jong Woon masih bisa mengingat bayangan kebersamaan keduanya setiap kali nama Eunhyuk di sebut. Eunhyuk adalah teman dekat gadis itu, dan Eunhyuk pasti tau dimana Ryeowook berada sekarang.

 ***YEWOOK***

Sebuah taman kecil di ujung jalan adalah tujuan berikutnya. Jong Woon sudah menelpon Eunhyuk beberapa waktu lalu dan mereka berjanji bertemu di taman itu setelah Eunhyuk pulang kuliah. Cukup banyak orang yang berjalan santai di jalan setapak taman yang mengelilingi sebuah kolam. Seandainya tidak sedang dalam keadaan buru-buru Jong Woon mungkin akan lebih menikmati pemandangan tempat ini. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bermain-main.

Seorang gadis berpakaian sederhana melambaikan tanganya kepada Jong Woon. Dia adalah Eunhyuk, dan Eunhyuk kelihatanya masih mengenal Jong Woon dengan baik. Mungkin Jong Woon adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak berubah dewasa ini, bahkan Eunhyuk pun juga sudah berubah banyak dan Jong Woon hampir tidak mengenalinya jika bukan Eunhyuk yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Dengan setengah berlari Jong Woon mendekati Eunhyuk yang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang sambil memangku sebuah buku Arkeologi yang sangat tebal.

"Yesung, apa kabarmu?" Tanya Eunhyuk dalam bahasa ibunya.

Ia masih memanggil Jong Woon dengan sebutan Yesung seperti yang bertahun-tahun silam dilakukanya. Meskipun Jong Woon sudah lama menjauh dari keluarga Lee, tapi semua kenangan tentang Eunhyuk adalah juga kenangan tentang Ryeowook. Ia mengenal Ryeowook karena Eunhyuk. Tentu saja pembicaraan kali ini mungkin akan menjadi pembicaraan yang ayik karena semuanya akan kembali membawa Jong Woon mengarungi masa lalu.

"Baik. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau kelihatan lebih cantik," Eunhyuk tertawa.

"Terimakasih, kau membuatku melayang,"

"Bagaimana dengan Siwon sekarang? Apakah dia masih marah padaku karena kejadian waktu itu?"

"Kurasa dia bahkan sudah melupakannya. Siwon bahkan lupa untuk pulang kerumah semenjak dirinya menikah dan semakin sibuk mencari uang demi keluarga barunya," Jong Woon mengangguk-angguk.

Siwon adalah sahabatnya, kakak sulung Eunhyuk. Laki-laki itu dan dirinya sudah tidak pernah saling sapa sejak waktu yang cukup lama, sejak Ryeowook pergi meninggalkannya. Seyum kecut Jong Woon hadir meskipun samar, ia kembali memandangi Eunhyuk.

"Ku dengar kau tinggal di asrama kampus?"

"Sudah beberapa bulan ini tidak lagi. Aku menyewa flat bersama beberapa teman sekelas. Arkeologi bukan pelajaran yang mudah dan tinggal bersama teman-teman sejurusan membuatku lebih bersemangat untuk belajar,"

"Ku kira kau akan berada di Manhattan selamanya, ternyata setelah berpisah kalian masih berteman juga, maksudku kau dan Ryeowook," Ujar Jong Woon sambil memandang ke cahaya matahari yang menelisip dari balik dedaunan.

"Dia yang memberi informasi beasiswa. Ryeowook banyak membantu. Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau Yesung sekarang ada disini. Aku kira kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Jantungku hampir lepas saat mendengar suaramu di telpon tadi,"

"Benarkah? Jadi Ryeowook tidak memberi tahumu kalau aku ada disini?" Senyum Eunhyuk pelan-pelan memudar.

Ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku dan Ryeowook sudah lama tidak berbincang dari hati kehati. Saat kami bertemu, dia yang selalu mendengar ceritaku, tapi aku tidak lagi pernah mendengar cerita apa-apa darinya,"

"Dia sepertinya sangat berubah ya? Kelihatanya dia bukan anak yang dulu lagi. Aku sudah kerumahnya dan bertemu dengan adiknya, Henry. Kami banyak bercerita dan Henry bilang kalau Ryeowook juga sempat tinggal dengan pacarnya,"

"Hyungsik?" Eunhyuk menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Saat bersama Hyungsik dia kelihatanya sangat bahagia. Jangan katakan kalau kau ingin mencari Hyungsik untuk menanyakan apakah Ryeowook sedang bersamanya," Jong Woon angkat bahu.

"Kalau memang harus begitu, apa boleh buat,"

"Yesung, kurasa Hyungsik pun tidak akan tau apa-apa Tidak ada seorangpun yang tau banyak tentang dirinya," Jong Woon tersenyum kecut.

Dia mencari Ryeowook karena ibunya, tapi mungkin akan berlanjut ke hal lain setelah menemukanya. Kim Jong Woon akan menepati janjinya kepada ibu kandung Ryeowook untuk menjaga anaknya dengan baik sampai gadis itu benar-benar siap berdiri sendiri. Karena itulah Jong Woon bersedia menjalankan pekerjaan ini lebih dari sekedar kewajiban, terlebih setelah mengetahui kalau gadis yang harus di jaganya adalah Ryeowook.

"Yesung, Bagaimana perasaanmu pada Ryeowook? Kau sepertinya masih terus berusaha mendekatinya Ku fikir kau tidak akan mencarinya, tapi ternyata sekarang kau mencarinya juga," Eunhyuk mengembalikan kesadaran Jong Woon. Jong Woon hanya tersenyum dan tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Aku fikir saat itu kalian akan tetap bersama meskipun sudah kehilangan calon bayi kalian,"

"Dia meninggalkanku,"

Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingat apa-apa Yesung? Eunhyuk membatin. Ia berusaha meningkatkan cahaya wajahnya tapi terlalu sulit. Jong Woon benar-benar merasa kalau Ryeowooklah yang meninggalkannya.

"Kami hanya bicara di kampus, pada saat ulang tahunku dia juga selalu datang ke flat. Kadang-kadang dia juga mengantarku ke Manhattan. Tapi, kalau kau ingin mencarinya. Coba cari di Flower Seoul Park dia mungkin sedang melihat bunga-bunga disana," Jong Woon terdiam sejenak.

Flower Seoul Park adalah taman yang juga sering di kunjunginya semasa kuliah dulu, ia juga pernah kesana menemani Baekhyun yang sepertinya saat itu sedang mengidam untuk makan fish 'n chips disana. Meskipun bukan taman yang besar, tapi taman itu cukup menarik dan lokasinya yang dekat dengan sungai Han membuat taman itu laris manis di kunjungi wisatawan. Tempat yang ramai.

"Ku kira Ryeowook tidak suka dengan tempat yang ramai,"

"Ya, memang. Tapi tidak dengan Flower Seoul Park. Dia sengaja kesana dengan harapan bisa bertemu dengan pangeran seperti cita-cita konyolnya sewaktu sekolah," Eunhyuk kemudian tertawa dengan ceria.

"Tidak, tidak aku cuma bercanda. Saat kita merasa terlalu gaduh dan berisik, kita akan memilih mengasingkan diri dari keramaian. Begitu pula sebaliknya, kalau kita merasa sendirian dan kesepian, kita akan mencari keramaian itu kan? Semenjak pindah kemari dia seringkali kesana karena di Seoul, Ryeowook selalu merasa sendirian. Dia berhenti datang ke Flower Seoul Park sewaktu dirinya menjalin hubungan dengan Hyungsik. Setelah laki-laki itu pergi, praktis kehidupanya kembali seperti semula,"

.

.

 **T** ae **B** aek **C** hen

* * *

Adakah yg tau orang yg review dengan kata-kata yg **MENJIJIKAN** itu? Sumpah author bingung kenapa bisa review dengan kata-kata **TAK BERMORALNYA** seperti itu.

OK, buat yg gak suka sama tulisan author gpp, jangan baca+mampir. **Keep SILENT** aja, jangan ngBUSH **please**... Yg suka monggo baca ^^

Pertama kali author dikaya giniin, rasane nyespleng banget .

Makasih buat Yryeonggu, Kim HyeNi, meidi96, .1, yg udah mau review #KissKalian :*

Lestarikan ff RYEOWOOK (YWS,KWS) chingu ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Love Latte

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T+/M-

.

.

.

Kim Jong Woon

Kim Ryeowook ! GS

.

.

Warning : typos, GS, I LOVE SUPER JUNIOR, DON'T FORGET FEVIEW ^^

Happy reading guys *_*

.

* * *

Ryeowook berjalan sambil mendongakkan wajahnya ke langit. Pepohonan yang melindunginya dari cahaya matahari membuat nafasnya merasa sangat bebas. Sebuah gelas kertas berisi kopi kental yang di belinya masih berada di genggaman kedua tangannya dan memberikan kehangatan kesekujur tubuhnya.

Angin sore kali ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa sangat lega. Ini adalah salah satu hal yang disukainya dari Seoul. Meskipun sedang musim panas, panas yang di rasakanya tidak menusuk kulit. Setidaknya selama di Seoul ia tidak perlu mengejar-ngejar krim pemutih seperti yang selalu di lakukanya waktu Senior High School dulu. Tanpa usaha yang signifikan, udara Seoul sudah membuat kulitnya semakin cerah dari tahun ketahun terlebih saat menghadapi musim dingin.

Casio gold yang menghiasi pergelangan tanganya di pandangi berkali-kali. Ryeowook sedang menunggu Heechul menjemput. Wanita itu mungkin terlalu tua untuk berteman denganya, mereka bertemu di Namdong-gu dan Heechul adalah salah satu pelanggan setianya. Setidaknya di saat Ryeowook membutuhkan tempat tinggal untuk sementara waktu ini, Heechul menyediakan rumahnya untuk berbagi. Melarikan diri seperti ini membuat Ryeowook merasa bodoh karena tidak bisa di pungkiri kalau dirinya masih sangat membutuhkan Jong Woon. Tapi laki-laki itu memberikan alasan yang cukup kuat untuk menjauh selamanya. Ryeowook hanya tidak ingin menambah beban Jong Woon bila laki-laki itu tau ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan sudah menimpanya. Satu masalah pernah membuat Jong Woon tampak begitu menderita dan Ryeowook tidak mungkin melakukannya lagi. Meninggalkan Jong Woon dalam rasa sakit yang aan memudar seiring dengan waktu lebih baik daripada bersamanya dan membuat Jong Woon menanggung rasa sakit yang lebih dari itu untuk selamanya.

Kopi yang mengepulkan asap beraroma hangat itu menggoda Ryeowook untuk meneguknya sekali lagi. Sesaat kemudian kehangatan tadi menyebar ke sekujur tubuhnya dan membuat Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas dengan sangat nikmat. Ia sangat suka kopi karena kopi bisa membuatnya merasa rileks dan lebih tenang, Itulah yang menyebabkan Ryeowook menjadi Barista dan meninggalkan rumah tiga tahun silam untuk menjalani training khusus dengan salah seorang seniornya di kampus yang juga adalah teman laki-laki yang paling dekat denganya, Song Hyungsik atau biasa di panggilnya dengan Hyungsik. Laki-laki itu adalah seorang Barista di sebuah hotel terkenal yang berada di dekat rumah ayahnya di Gangnam, Hyungsik yang memperkenalkanya dengan kopi yang pada akhirnya menjadi bagian dalam hidup Ryeowook hingga sekarang.

Beberapa orang yang sedang berlari-lari kecil menarik perhatian Ryeowook. Salah satu dari mereka adalah temanya di kampus dan sedang melambaikan tangan padanya. Ryeowook hanya membalas dengan senyum dan memilih melompati pagar besi rendah yang berada di pinggir jalan setapak untuk beristirahat. Ia membuka sepatu sportnya sehingga kaki-kakinya menyentuh sejuknya rerumputan. Beberapa orang sedang berbaring disana dan Ryeowook juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Selama beberapa hari ini dirinya selalu datang kemari pada pagi hari dan baru pulang setelah sore dengan alasan berolah raga meskipun sebenarnya Ryeowook hanya berkeliling saja dan menelusuri jalan yang sama setiap harinya. Besok semua kesenangan ini akan berakhir dan memang harus begitu. Ia hanya boleh lari dari kenyataan selama tiga hari dan harus kembali menjalani rutinitas seperti sedia kala. Tidak ada satu kesedihanpun yang boleh menetap lama di benaknya termasuk kesedihan karena pertemuannya kembali dengan laki-laki bernama Jong Woon itu. Cangkir kertas berisi kopi yang tinggal setengah itu di letakkan Ryeowook di atas rumput di sebelanya berbaring. Langit tidak tampak jelas karena ditutupi dedaunan dengan kerlip cahaya matahari menghiasinya. Ryeowook memejamkan mata, semoga Heechul bisa menemukanya di tempat ini.

.

 ***YEWOOK***

.

"Itu dia," Bisik Jong Woon.

Ryeowook berbaring di atas rumput dengan nyamanya. Kelihatanya benar-benar sedang tertidur. Gadis itu kelihatanya sangat lelah dan kesepian. Seandainya pada saat itu Ryeowook jadi ikut Jong Woon untuk tinggal di Tokyo, apa yang akan di lakukanya? Apa yang harus dikatakanya kepada keluarganya tentang Ryeowook? Tidak ada seorangpun yang tau kalau dirinya sudah menikah dengan seorang wanita yang berusia lima belas tahun. Bisa di bayangkan bagaimana kesulitanya Jong Woon bila hal-hal seperti itu terjadi. Bila Ryeowook ikut denganya ke Tokyo, mungkin Ryeowook harus menyembunyikan diri dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama.

Jong Woon melompati pagar besi dan berjalan mendekati Ryeowook lalu duduk disebelahnya. Wajah gadis itu membuat Jong Woon merasa damai dan tentram, memandang Ryeowook memang selalu membuatnya merasa damai dan masih belum berubah meskipun gadis itu sudah semakin dewasa. Dengan pakaian olah raga seperti sekarangpun tidak bisa di pungkiri kalau Ryeowook terlihat sama menariknya seperti saat dirinya mengenakan seragam kerja dan berada di antara aroma kopi. Jong Woon mendekatkan tanganya kekepala Ryeowook dan membelainya beberapa kali, tapi tiba-tiba Ryeowook membuka matanya. Jong Woon segera menarik tanganya dan memasukkanya ke saku celana. Sedetik mata mereka saling bertatapan sebelum Ryeowook membuang pandanganya kearah lain dan segera duduk.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanyanya dengan suara sengit.

"Kau bodoh? Tidur di tempat seperti ini, bagaimana kalau ada orang yang mencuri barang-barangmu dan membawanya pergi?" Ryeowook mengucek matanya.

"Bukan urusanmu kan? Kau seharusnya tidak menggangguku,"

"Aku tidak akan mencarimu jika bukan karena urusan yang medesak. Besok Nona Tiffany Hwang datang dari Tokyo, dia adalah sekertaris ibumu yang membantu mengurusi semua  
hartamu. Dia membutuhkan tanda tanganmu sebagai pewaris satu-satunya untuk mengurusi beberapa hal, tapi kau malah melarikan diri, tidak ada di coffee shop, pindah dari flat, tidak ke kampus…Kau sedang menghindariku?"

"Aku melakukan semuanya karena aku suka. Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan semua itu. Aku sedang mengurusi praktik yang akan ku hadapi bulan depan dan itu pasti akan sangat menyita waktu karena aku harus tinggal bersama satu keluarga untuk mengurusi anak mereka selama tiga bulan. Setelah itu aku akan pulang ke rumah Ayahku, jadi untuk apa membuang-buang uang untuk membayar sewa flat lagi?" Jawab Ryeowook. Dia tidak sedang berbohong. Sewa flat lamanya sudah habis, tapi Jong Woon juga menjadi alasan penguat mengapa Ryeowook tidak melanjutkan sewanya seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Benarkah? Aku senang mendengarnya. Istriku akan segera jadi sarjana," Ryeowook melengos.

"Istri? Kau masih beranggapan seperti itu? Aku bukan anak-anak lagi dan kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Karena kita sudah terlalu lama berpisah, jadi berhentilah bersikap seperti seorang suami,"

"Untuk yang satu itu aku belum bisa? Tapi setidaknya temui Nona Tiffany Hwang di bandara, dia akan segera kembali lagi ke Tokyo dan aku pastikan dirimu terbebas dari semua ini. Ini menyangkut donasi ke panti asuhan yang merupakan kegiatan tahunan ibumu,"

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" Ryeowook memandang wajah Jong Woon dengan sangat menantang. Tapi sesegera mungkin ia kembali menundukkan wajahnya dan menggerutu dengan ekspresi murungnya.

"Aish…kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu disaat seperti ini?"

"Tolonglah aku sekali lagi. Datanglah ke flatku besok pagi. Temui Nona Tiffany Hwang di bandara Demi kebaikan lakukanlah hal ini," Ryeowook diam, dia tampak sedang berfikir dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menyetujui atau menolak permintaan Jong Woon sekali lagi.

Suara seorang wanita terdengar dari kejauhan memanggil namanya, Perhatian Ryeowook segera teralih dan beridiri menyongsong wanita itu. Sooyoung? Dia seorang Artist manager dan sekarang sedang dekat dengan Ryeowook? Jong Woon bisa melihat wajah Ryeowook yang cerah saat melihat wanita itu tersenyum padanya.

"Hei, bagaimana dengan besok? Kau akan datang kan?" Jong Woon berteriak kepada Ryeowook yang semakin menjauh darinya. Ryeowook berbalik dan menatapnya sejenak sebelum mengangguk sekali. Hanya sekali.

"Baiklah jangan lupa besok Papa akan menunggu di rumah, mengerti?" Ujar Jong Woon dengan nada suara yang lebih tinggi dari pada sebelumnya. Tapi Ryeowook tidak memperdulikanya lagi. Gadis itu menekap telinganya dengan kedua tangan. Secepat mungkin Ryeowook berusaha untuk berlari menyongsong Heechul dan keduanya saling berpelukan setelah mereka berada dalam jarak yang dekat.

.

 ***YEWOOK***

.

Ryeowook memegangi kepalanya sambil memandangi wajahnya di cermin. Belaian Jong Woon masih terasa hingga sekarang dan entah mengapa tidak mau hilang padahal Ryeowook sudah mencuci rambutnya berkali-kali sejak kemarin. Ryeowook tidak suka dengan perasaan ini tapi ia sendiri tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Pagi ini haruskah ia menepati janji untuk menemui Tiffany Hwang di bandara? Dia bahkan tidak tau dimana alamat apartement Jong Woon di Seoul untuk mengunjunginya.

Perlahan-lahan Ryeowook keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia mengambil ponselnya di dalam laci meja tulis dan duduk di atas tempat tidur. Benda itu sudah sangat dingin karena tidak menyala semenjak tiga hari yang lalu, tapi kali ini Ryeowook harus mengaktifkanya kembali. Beberapa pesan masuk dari adik laki-lakinya, Henry.

 _Kau pindah rumah?_

 _Temanmu mencarimu ke rumah. Kenapa tidak memberi tau?_

 _Ayah bisa jantungan dan aku hampir tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengatakanya.  
_ (Sender : Little Bro Henry xxx)

Lebih dari sepuluh pesan berisikan kata-kata yang sama persis. Ryeowook menghela nafas. Temannya yang kerumah? Pasti Jong Woon yang datang menemui keluarganya karena hanya laki-laki itu yang mencarinya kemana-mana. Ia tidak suka keluarganya repot hanya karena masalahnya dan Jong Woon sudah berhasil membuatnya terlihat bermasalah, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk menelpon Henry. Beberapa kali telpon tidak di angkat, tapi Ryeowook tidak menyerah dan mencobanya terus hingga Henry mengangkat telponya.

" _Kau kemana saja_?" Teriak Henry dari ujung sana.

" _Kau membuatku khawatir_ ," Suara lembut Henry menandakan jika dia memang khawatir dengan nunna tirinya.

"Kau dimana? Bukankah sedang di kampus? Bisa-bisanya kau berteriak seperti itu di dalam kampusmu sendiri. Seharusnya sekarang jam kuliahmu kan?"

" _Ini salahmu. Kau menelpon di saat yang salah_ ,"

"Maaf kalau begitu," Gumam Ryeowook lemah.

"Henry, kau sudah memberi tau Ayah tentang hal ini?"

Henry terdiam lama lalu menjawab dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

" _Aku akan memberi taunya sore ini kalau kau tidak menelpon juga Kau benar-benar pindah rumah? Ada masalah? Atau kau kehabisan uang? Ku dengar kau bahkan sampai tidak masuk kerja_ ," Ucap Henry.

"Masalah? Kau pasti bercanda. Seorang Ryeowook tidak mungkin punya masalah. Aku cuma ingin tenang karena kemarin pagi aku ujian. Aku meninggalkan flat karena sudah bosan dan sekarang pindah ke lokasi baru. Kau boleh bangga karena aku segera resmi jadi sarjana setelah srtifikat praktik ku dapatkan," Kata Ryeowook penuh kebanggaan.

"Kau jangan katakan dulu pada Ayah, Aku ingin memberitahu sendiri. Mengerti,"

" _Baiklah Kalau begitu teleponnya ku tutup. Aku harus segera kembali kekelas_ ," Henry benar-benar mengakhiri telpon untuknya.

Ryeowook boleh merasa lega karena Henry belum memberitahu Ayahnya mengenai masalah-masalah yang di dengarnya dari Jong Woon. Keluarganya terlalu baik, Ryeowook merasa sangat bersalah karena dulu sudah mengecewakan keluarga Ayahnya yang baru. Ibu tirinya dan juga Henry tidak pernah menganggapnya seperti orang lain karena itulah Ryeowook tidak ingin menyusahkan mereka sama sekali. Bisa hidup bersama mereka membuatnya berhutang untuk memberikan sesuatu yang bernilai, setidaknya kebanggaan kepada keluarganya. Dia sangat berharap bisa membuat keluarga barunya bangga. Satu pesan lagi masuk ke ponsel Ryeowook. Pesan dari nomor asing yang membuat keningnya berkerut.

 _Kau ada dimana? Sudah siap?_

 _Aku sudah berada di depan rumah Sooyoung kau tinggal bersamanya, kan? Cepatlah keluar!_

(Sender : No Number Shown)

Ryeowook melihat keluar melalui jendela kamarnya. Tidak terlihat siapa-siapa disana kecuali sebuah mobil yang selama ini tidak pernah dilihatnya. Sebuah pesan masuk lagi.  
Nona Medelsohn sedang menunggu kita di bandara.

 _Kau mau tunggu berapa lama lagi? Dia bisa ketinggalan pesawat kembali ke Tokyo dan Dia akan sangat kecewa dengan itu._

(Sender: No Number Shown)

Ryeowook menghela nafas kesal. Ternyata orang itu yang menghubunginya. Bagaimana ia tau Ryeowook tinggal dimana dan bersama siapa? Dengan agak kesal Ia berjalan ke lemari dan berganti pakaian secepat yang dia bisa. Tidak lama kemudian Ryeowook segera keluar dari rumah itu dan menemui Jong Woon di mobil yang di parkir di pinggir mengetuk jendela kaca beberapa kali dan secara otomatis, kaca mobil berwarna gelap itu turun perlahan memperlihatkan Jong Woon yang berada didalamnya. Pria itu sempat terdiam beberapa waktu karena memandangnya tapi kemudian segera memberi perintah.

"Masuklah," Ryeowook membuka pintu mobilnya dan duduk di sebelah Jong Woon yang menyetir.

Jong Woon sukses dibuatnya menelan ludah beberapa kali. Gadis ini, bukan lagi anak kemarin sore yang menanyakan pekerjaan rumah delapan tahun yang lalu. Ryeowook adalah gadis dewasa yang cantik dan Anggun.

"Kau kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" Tanya Ryeowook.

Jong Woon terkejut dan berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupanya. Tidak ada yang salah sama sekali. Pakaian yang di kenakan Ryeowook sangat normal. Sebuah jeans pensil berwarna abu-abu tua dipadu dengan sweater dari yarn lembut berwarna hitam agak longgar sehingga memperlihatkan bahunya. Kakinya menggunakan high heels dengan warna senada membuat punggung kakinya terlihat lebih putih. Tidak ada yang tidak normal sama sekali.

"Aku cuma tidak suka melihatmu berdandan setebal ini," gerutu Jong Woon.

Ryeowook segera mengambil sebuah cermin dari dalam tas tangannya. Gadis itu memperhatikan semua sudut di wajahnya dan kemudian menatap Jong Woon kesal.

"Tidak ada yang berlebihan seperti katamu. Apa kau tidak pernah melihat perempuan memakai Make Up? Dandananku sangat minimalis,"

"Oh, Baiklah wanita jaman sekarang memang sangat suka melawan kalau dimarahi oleh suaminya," Jong Woon berkilah dan kembali memposisikan dirinya sebagai seorang suami.

Ryeowook tidak suka dengan itu dan Jong Woon sangat menyadarinya. Entah mengapa mengganggu Ryeowook memberikan kesenangan tersendiri untuknya, tapi kesenangan yang dirasakan Jong Woon tidak berlangsung lama karena sepanjang perjalanan menuju Bandara Incheon, Ryeowook tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun meski Jong Woon selalu mengajaknya bicara. Gadis itu lebih memilih untuk memandangi pemandangan sepanjang jalan dan wajahnya selalu terarah keluar jendela mobil. Jong Woon telah dibuatnya merasa kesepian dan pada akhirnya memilih untuk ikut-ikutan membisu.

.

.

T.B.C

* * *

Mian kalo chap-chap sebelumnya aneh dan banyak typos. Author ngeditnya sambil merek melek soalnya. Haha...

Jangan lupa REVIEW ne..

Ralat to_

Rnine21 : maaf ye bikin bingung, itu byun leeteuk maksudnya park leeteuk, tp karena udh nikah sama kim kangin jadi kim leeteuk. park sehun itu salah nulis aturannya kim sehun. mian ne

ayaya : wook itu dulu pernah jalin hub sm woon pcran gitu tp niat awal woon cm mau mainin wook tp kebablas cintrong

meidi96 :itu mksdnya keluhan ne sm berpakaian..


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : Love Latte

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T+/M-

.

.

Kim Jong Woon

Kim Ryeowook ! GS

.

.

.

Warning : kata-kata papa mama disini hanya godaan Jong Woon buat Ryeowook ya, mau dibikin bhasa koreanya tapi saya lebih sreg kata papa mama pake bhsa indo, gpp ne...

Happy reading ^^

* * *

Ryeowook masih banyak diam saat bertemu dengan Nona Tiffany Hwang, ia menjalani semua prosedur yang di butuhkan dengan tenang meskipun sangat banyak kata-kata dari Nona Tiffany yang tidak di respon olehnya. Tapi wanita terus berbicara tanpa henti seolah olah dia sudah sangat terbiasa di perlakukan Ryeowook dengan cara seperti itu. Sudah tiba waktunya Nona Tiffany untuk Check in dan sebelum itu tentunya ada salam perpisahan. Jong Woon berusaha memandangi wajah Ryeowook beberapa kali lalu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa yang dia cari? Mungkin dia berharap Ryeowook bersedih tapi gadis itu malah tersenyum sekali lagi. Ryeowook dan Nona Tiffany Hwang kelihatannya saling kenal, bahkan wanita itu sama sekali tidak terkejut saat Jong Woon memperkenalkan Ryeowook sebagai Kim Nathan dan dia hanya mengatakan sudah menduganya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, kan?" Ujar wanita pada Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah cukup banyak merepotkanmu dan sekarang sudah waktunya berhenti untuk bergantung padamu,"

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa, hubungi Jong Woon saja," Nona Tiffany memandang wajah Jong Woon sekilas lalu kembali kepada Ryeowook.

"Dia sudah berjanji padaku untuk menjagamu,"

Ryeowook mengibaskan tanganya. "Tidak perlu sampai begitu. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan siapa-siapa. Sekarang kau tidak usah khawatir. Pergilah, Kau bisa ketinggalan pesawat," Nona Tiffany memandang wajah Ryeowook lama. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk Ryeowook erat-erat.

"Sudahlah, cepat pergi," Ryeowook kemudian berusaha melepaskan pelukanya tapi Nona Tiffany menolak. Jong Woon memandang wanita itu dengan kening berkerut. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Mengapa dia bisa sedekat ini dengan Ryeowook?

"Dia ada disini,"Ujar Nona Tiffany.

"Laki-laki itu," Keduanya diam dan mematung.

Jong Woon berusaha mencari apa yang sedang Nona Tiffany perhatikan dan siapa yang dimaksud dengan laki-laki itu. Mata Jong Woon memandang berkeliling dan menemukan sesuatu. Laki-laki itu, laki-laki yang mengubah wajah ceria Ryeowook menjadi sedih di Coffee Shop tempo hari. Dia sedang duduk di kursi tunggu bersama seorang laki-laki yang penampilanya sangat rapi dan prima. Meskipun terlihat akrab, di antara keduanya terasa seperti ada tembok yang membuat mereka berjarak. Yang satu pura-pura tersenyum, dan yang satu berusaha meramaikan cerita dengan omong kosong.

"Tidak apa-apa," Ryeowook kembali berusaha melepaskan dekapan Nona Tiffany dan kali ini wanita itu tidak bisa menolak.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja bersama Jong Woon disini. Kau pergilah," Nona Tiffany akhirnya beranjak dengan ekspresi tidak rela. Ia memandang Jong Woon dengan harapan Jong Woon bisa menjaga Ryeowook menggantikanya dan harapan itu bisa Jong Woon tangkap dari pandangan matanya. Ryeowook terlihat gusar ia menundukkan wajahnya terus menerus setelah bayangan wanita itu tidak terlihat lagi.

"Kau pulang duluan saja," Kata Ryeowook pelan.

Jong Woon kembali mengerutkan keningnya heran sambil memandang wajah Ryeowook dengan lebih serius. Laki-laki yang sama membuat Ryeowook memperlihatkan ekspresi yang berbeda, bukan wajah sedih seperti yang pernah Jong Woon lihat dulu, tapi sesuatu yang lain. Takut. Ryeowook takut?

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Aku…, Aku mau…"

"Kau mau bersembunyi sampai orang itu pergi?" Potong Jong Woon begitu mendengar jawaban yang ragu-ragu dari mulut Ryeowook.

"Aku pernah melihat laki-laki itu di café dan kau bisa menghampirinya dengan senyum meskipun saat itu kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja Lalu sekarang kenapa malah ingin menghindar? Dia siapa dan punya masalah apa denganmu? Mantan pacarmu?" Ryeowook tidak menjawab apa-apa. Gadis itu kelihatanya bingung ingin memberi jawaban seperti apa kepada Jong Woon. Mungkin Jong Woon terlalu banyak bertanya, mungkin ia takut memberikan jawaban yang tidak tepat. Tapi Jong Woon merasa harus bertindak sangat tepat karena ini adalah langkah pertamanya untuk melindungi Ryeowook seperti janjinya.

"Diam berarti iya," Kata Jong Woon lagi.

"Kalau kau pernah di kecewakanya, ayo kita buat dia kecewa pada dirinya karena sudah meninggalkanmu," Dengan tegas ia meraih tangan Ryeowook dan menggenggamnya erat. Ryeowook berusaha menarik tanganya tapi Jong Woon tidak akan melepaskanya, tidak untuk saat ini.

"Aku tidak bisa," Gumam Ryeowook.

"Kenapa? Aku ada disini bersamamu," Dan Jong Woon merasa tangan Ryeowook melemah.

Ryeowook memang sudah seharusnya begitu, membiarkan Jong Woon menggandeng tanganya dan melewati kedua orang yang menjadi sumber rasa takutnya. Jong Woon bisa merasakan kalau pandangan kedua orang itu tertuju padanya dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama. Dia tidak akan melepaskan genggaman tangannya hingga mereka masuk ke mobil dan menjauh dari Bandara. Kenapa Ryeowook harus takut? Dia harus belajar menghindari perasaan takut dengan menghadapinya. Bila dia takut pada salah satu di antara kedua orang itu, maka seharusnya Ryeowook terus menemuinya hingga rasa takutnya menghilang.

.

 ***YEWOOK***

.

Anak itu baru datang dengan seragam lengkapnya. Kali ini rambutnya di kuncir ke belakang dengan sederhana membuat Ryeowook tampak semakin dewasa. Dia datang tanpa memperhatikan Jong Woon sama sekali dan kembali kekesibukanya seperti biasa. Setelah berkeliling menanyakan pesanan, Ryeowook hampir tidak keluar sama sekali dari dapur kecuali untuk mengantarkan pesanan beberapa orang penting yang ingin di layani langsung olehnya. Kalau sedang bekerja Ryeowook menjadi orang yang berbeda lagi. Semua orang mengenalnya dengan nama Nathan, mengingatkan Jong Woon pada cerita Kim Jaejoong karena ia memiliki anak angkat yang di panggilnya Nathan karena gadis itu yang mengingatkan Jaejoong kepada Nathan putri kandungnya, Jaejoong tidak salah karena gadis yang selalu di perlakukannya secara istimewa memang putrinya.

Ryeowook tampak sangat professional dan penuh dengan keceriaan, ucapannya yang cerdas seringkali di sukai pelanggan dan dia sepertinya sangat menguasai apapun tentang kopi. Ini adalah kedua kalinya Jong Woon datang ke Coffee Shop hanya untuk memperhatikan Ryeowook saat dia bekerja. Dan kedua kalinya juga ia melihat laki-laki itu di tempat duduk yang sama seperti sebelumnya, menggunakan pakaian dan topi yang sama dan juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Jong Woon lakukan, memperhatikan Ryeowook dari awal datang hingga sekarang.

Jong Woon tau kalau Ryeowook sudah menyadari kedatangan laki-laki itu, dan ia juga bisa melihat kalau di balik wajah cerianya, Ryeowook sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi walau bagaimanapun ia sangat prima karena bukan hanya satu atau dua orang yang memperhatikanya. Kepercayaan diri yang tidak Ryeowook miliki di luar Coffee shop ini. Ryeowook membawa nampan berisi secangkir kopi kepada seorang laki-laki yang duduk di meja yang berada di samping Jong Woon, meletakkan pesanan dan mempersilahkan dengan  
sopan diiringi bincang-bincang singkat tentang coffee art yang di lakukanya di atas kopi pesanan laki-laki itu.

"Kau sedang bahagia?" Tanya laki-laki itu sopan.

"Kau menggambar bunga apa?" Ryeowook angkat bahu.

"Itu bunga spesies baru." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kalau kau bertanya apakah aku sedang bahagia? Tentu saja. Karena malam ini kau datang lagi untuk menikmati kopi buatanku. Aku sangat bahagia dengan itu,"

"Anak ini," Laki-laki itu kemudian terkekeh untuk beberapa waktu.

"Apakah kau sedang menggoda orang tua?" Ryeowook mengembangkan senyumnya lebih lebar lagi.

Laki-laki itu mungkin juga pelanggan tetapnya yang datang pada hari-hari  
tertentu.

"Aku akan kembali ke Paris besok lusa. Kau mau datang kerumah besok sore? Istriku mengundangmu kerumah untuk terakhir kalinya,"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan sangat merindukanmu dankeluargamu" Gumam Ryeowook dengan akting sedihnya.

"Aku akan datang bila tidak sedang berhalangan. Kalau begitu selamat menikmati kopiku, aku harap bukan untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku akan membuatkan kopi untukmu kalau aku ke Paris suatu saat nanti," Laki-laki itu mengangguk-angguk.

Perlahan-lahan Ryeowook meninggalkanya dengan sopan menuju Jong Woon. Ia mengembangkan senyumnya lagi, tapi terlihat sedikit mengerikan.

"Anda tidak memesan apa-apa dari tadi. Apa perlu bantuan?" Tanyanya sopan.

"Tidak, tadi aku cuma sedang berfikir akan minum apa,"

"Jadi, anda mau minum apa? Sudah tau mau pesan apa?"

"Aku pesan yang seperti itu" Kata Jong Woon sambil menunjuk kemeja laki-laki Paris tadi. Spontan Ryeowook memandang kearah laki-laki yang mengundangnya makan malam dan tersenyum kepadanya sekali lagi. Laki-laki itu memandang Jong Woon dan tersenyum ramah untuknya juga. Tampaknya ia mendengarkan ucapan Jong Woon barusan dan segera maklum.

"Buatkanlah untuknya juga dan aku yang traktir," Kata laki-laki Paris itu.

"Gambarkan sebuah hati di atas cangkirnya," Spontan Ryeowook dan Jong Woon saling pandang, tapi kemudian Ryeowook melarikan pandanganya kearah lain.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar,"

"Ryeowook!" Jong Woon memanggil namanya keras.

Beberapa orang memandang kearah Ryeowook dan mulai berfikir yang bukan-bukan. Selama ini semua orang mengenalnya dengan nama Kim Nathan dan tidak ada yang berani memanggilnya Ryeowook selain keluarganya dan Luhan. Jong Woon melihat wajah Ryeowook yang menahan geram berpaling kearahnya.

"Mama, antarkan kopi Papa ke meja Tuan itu saja," Kata Jong Woon dengan senyum cerahnya.

.

 ***YEWOOK***

.

Ryeowook memandangi Jong Woon berkali-kali. Laki-laki itu dalam waktu yang singkat sudah terlibat dalam sebuah obrolan asyik dengan Tuan Kangta yang merupakan seorang duta besar Paris di Seoul. Keduanya kelihatan saling mengerti dan saling menyukai, bahan pembicaraan mereka pasti tidak akan pernah habis karena Tuan Kangta dan Jong Woon bekerja di bidang yang sejalan.

Belakangan ini Jong Woon semakin sering terlihat di sekitarnya membuat Ryeowook merasa kurang nyaman. Laki-laki itu entah mengapa menjadi sangat menyebalkan dan selalu mengajarkan Ryeowook memanggilnya Papa seperti yang selalu di lakukannya dulu.

"Nunna, tidak biasanya laki-laki itu tidak memanggilmu," Jino yang merupakan junior yang paling dekat dengan Ryeowook berbisik sambil memandang kearah laki-laki berpakaian gelap yang selalu datang setiap hari sabtu. Hyungsik, setiap kali melihat wajahnya Ryeowook merasa sedih. Tapi ia tidak ingin terus begitu karena tidak ada satupun kesedihan yang boleh menyerangnya lebih dari tiga hari. Asalkan dia dan Hyungsik bertemu di antara aroma kopi, Ryeowook akan merasa lebih siap untuk menghadapinya dan tidak akan menyimpan luka sehingga ia bisa melupakan kedatangan Hyungsik keesokan paginya. Tapi pertemuanya di bandara beberapa waktu yang lalu mungkin akan terus membekas karena tidak ada aroma kopi yang bisa membuat hatinya lebih tenang.

"Mungkin dia sedang tidak mood," Jawab Ryeowook sekenanya.

"Kau bisa mengerjakan sisanya? Aku harus menghadiri suatu acara. Besok akan ku usahakan datang pagi-pagi karena lusa aku hanya akan datang malam karena harus praktek,"

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk bekerja penuh besok? Kalau begitu Cafe akan ramai pada pagi hari. Apa kau sudah mengatakanya pada Bos?" Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Aku sudah mengatakanya sebelum meminta libur beberapa hari yang lalu dan dia setuju," Ryeowook kemudian melepas apronya dan masuk kedapur. Selang beberapa saat kemudian dia keluar dalam keadaan rapi dengan membawa tas yang biasa menemaninya kemana-mana.

"Aku pergi dulu," Dia memaksakan senyum sekali lagi dan entah berapa kali lagi ia harus melakukanya hari ini.

Ryeowook berusaha untuk tidak melirik Hyungsik sama sekali dan melangkah lemah ke luar café. Hari ini Heechul akan menjemputnya lebih cepat karena mereka akan mengunjungi sebuah acara. Ryeowook sebenarnya lebih memilih untuk tidur seandainya dia bisa memilih. Tapi kali ini sebaiknya Ryeowook mengalah karena ia sudah berkali-kali menolak ajakan Heechul untuk menemaninya kepesta.

"Mama mau kemana? Kenapa pulang tidak bilang-bilang pada Papa?" Suara Jong Woon berbisik di belakang telinganya secara tiba-tiba.

Ryeowook terkesiap dan berusaha menjauh, ia kemudian memandang Jong Woon dengan perasaan kesal. Beraninya dia melakukan itu di depan banyak orang Ryeowook kembali melirik orang-orang yang berada dalam cafe melalui dinding kaca tembus pandang, dan beberapa diantaranya memperhatikan mereka juga.

"Berhentilah menyebut dirimu sendiri dengan sebutan Papa! Aku tidak suka mendengarnya," Ryeowook menggerutu.

Jong Woon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku suka kalau kau tidak suka. Apapun yang kau tidak suka aku suka. Lagi pula aku hanya membantumu untuk membuat laki-laki itu cemburu. Dia mantan pacarmu kan?"

"Ha...ha...ha..." Ryeowook mengeluarkan tawa yang dibuat-buat lalu memandang Jong Woon dengan ekspresi ganas.

"Aku sangat menghargai itu. Aku sudah melakukan semua yang kau inginkan, Jadi mengapa kau tidak menjauh juga?"

"Masih ada satu hal yang belum kau lakukan. Izinkan aku menjagamu sesuai dengan wasiat mendiang ibu kandungmu dan setelah itu aku benar-benar akan pergi dari hidupmu,"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi dan bisa menjaga diri. Jadi jangan meminta hal-hal yang aneh wasiat itu tidak akan cukup untuk jadi alasan," Ryeowook kemudian berpaling dan segera masuk ke Porche hitam milik Heechul yang sudah menunggunya di pinggir jalan.

.

 ***YEWOOK***

.

"Anak Itu," Jong Woon menggeram. Ia sudah mengikuti mobil Heechul sejak tadi dan sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam, keduanya sama sekali belum keluar dari pesta. Jong Woon sudah menguap beberapa kali menanti Ryeowook dan Heechul keluar dari gedung itu dan memastikan kalau keduanya sampai di rumah dengan aman. Ia memandangi ponselnya dan berusaha menelpon ke nomor Ryeowook yang di dapatnya dari Zhoumi. Tapi Ryeowook sama sekali tidak mengangkat telponya. Hal itu membuat kegeraman Jong Woon bertambah namun ia cukup bijak untuk tidak menyusul ke dalam. Kalau hal seperti itu dilakukanya, Jong Woon yakin akan ada keributan besar yang pada akhirnya juga mempengaruhi masa depanya karena di dalam sana adalah tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang terkenal senegara ini.

Mata Jong Woon yang mulai sayu segera terbuka lebar ketika melihat bayangan dua orang melewati mobilnya dan masuk ke sebuah Porche hitam milik Heechul yang berhadapan dengan mobilnya. Keduanya sudah akan pulang. Heechul membuka mantelnya setelah memasuki mobil sedangkan Ryeowook segera bersandar dan tertidur. Keduanya mungkin mabuk. Tapi setidaknya Heechul terlihat lebih segar untuk menyetir mobil. Meskipun begitu, Jong Woon masih merasa khawatir dan terus mengikuti keduanya mengarungi jalanan Metropolitan kota Seoul untuk beberapa saat. Ada yang aneh, laju mobil Heechul sudah melampaui batas dan Jong Woon sama sekali tidak bisa mengejarnya. Tentu saja bukan karena Jong Woon tidak terbiasa membawa mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi, melainkan karena di Seoul hal itu terlarang dan dia tidak mungkin melakukanya bila keisengan seperti itu bisa membuatnya masuk penjara dan kehilangan reputasi yang dapat mempengaruhi karirnya yang gemilang. Tapi Jong Woon belum menyerah.

Keduanya dalam beberapa saat lagi pasti sudah berada di kantor polisi karena mustahil Heechul tidak tertangkap dengan kecepatan mobilnya yang menggila. Bunyi sirine mobil polisi yang merebak seolah-olah ikut bersorak untuk Jong Woon yang tersenyum karena dugaanya sama sekali tidak meleset.

"Ryeowook, kena kau" Gumam Jong Woon penuh kebanggan dan kikikan.

.

 ***YEWOOK***

.

Ryeowook memegangi kepalanya yang pusing, tidak ada satu pertanyaan polisipun yang berhasil di jawabnya karena ia memang sedang tidak berkonsentrasi. Berkali-kali polisi menudingnya karena membawa mobil dalam kecepatan tinggi tapi Ryeowook tidak bereaksi apa-apa kecuali saat di tanya apakah dirinya sedang mabuk, maka ia akan menjawab dengan kata tidak bernada sengit. Jong Woon sudah menduganya. Tidak ada satupun yang meleset dan hal itu cukup untuk membantunya mengikat Ryeowook.

Sudah hampir satu jam Jong Woon berdiskusi dengan kepala polisi distrik setempat untuk menyelamatkan keduanya dan ia cukup berhasil meskipun tidak sempurna. Ryeowook tidak sedang mabuk sehingga kemungkinan bebasnya lebih besar sedangkan Heechul selain sedang dalam keadaan mabuk juga merupakan pemilik mobil dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyetir antara keduanya, maka Heechul harus bertanggung jawab atas itu suka ataupun tidak.

Sekarang yang di lakukanya hanyalah duduk santai di ruangan itu sambil menanti Ryeowook di bawa masuk untuk mendapatkan nasehat dari kepala polisi yang bernama Lee Young Min. Jong Woon berusaha menahan senyum saat melihat wajah Ryeowookyang terkejut melihat keberadaanya di kantor polisi. Walau bagaimanapun, Ryeowook cepat atau lambat harus mengakui kalau kali ini Jong Woon sangat berjasa dalam kehidupanya.

"Untung dia ada disini untuk menjamin," Kata Young Min kepada Ryeowook yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Tapi kau belum bebas, selama satu minggu ini kau masih akan berada dalam pengawasan dan bila mengulanginya lagi kau akan mendapatkan hukuman dua kali lipat," Ryeowook diam seribu bahasa. Sesekali ia melirik Jong Woon yang berada di sampingnya sambil menyembunyikan perasaan tidak sukanya.

"Tuan, Gadis ini adalah bimbinganmu dan aku kembalikan kepadamu. Pastikan dia selalu berada di tempat yang benar dan bersama orang yang benar. Jangan sampai dia tidak berada di rumahmu saat petugas memeriksa, dan kau..." Young Min beralih memandang Ryeowook.

"Jangan bersikap buruk seperti ini lagi. Pastikan dirimu selalu berada di dalam kegiatan terlapor dan meminta izin bila ada kegiatan di luar wilayah terlapor," Setelah melalui percakapan yang panjang, akhirnya Young Min mengizinkan Jong Woon untuk membawa Ryeowook pulang.

Sudah hampir pagi, mungkin dua atau tiga jam lagi langit berubah menjadi terang benderang. Ryeowook mengikuti Jong Woon keluar dari kantor polisi dengan kawalan dua orang prajurit hingga pintu utama terlewati.

"Wilayah terlapor, kegiatan terlapor apa?" Tanya Ryeowook sengit. Ia menolak untuk pulang bersama Jong Woon meskipun Jong Woon sudah membujuknya untuk ikut berkali-kali. Ryeowook bahkan tidak maumendekati mobilnya di parkiran dan lebih memilih untuk berdebat tidak jauh dari pintu kantor polisi. Gaun pestanya yang berkerlip, bergoyang-goyang di tiup angin. Matanya juga memerah dan wajahnya tampak sangat pucat.

"Aku cuma melaporkan kegiatanmu sehari-hari karena kau masih berada dalam pengawasan sekarang. Jadi kau hanya boleh berada di wilayah yang ku sebutkan setidaknya selama seminggu sebelum mereka memberikan kelonggaran. Itu juga bila kau patuh, kegiatanmu yang boleh di laksanakan hanya di Coffee shop hingga sore atau malam kalau kau lembur, lalu sisanya apartemenku,"

"Apa?" Ryeowook terdengar shock.

Ia harus berada di apartemen Jong Woon dalam waktu yang cukup lama, seminggu bukan waktu yang sebentar jika harus hidup bersama orang yang tidak di harapkanya.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku di penjara saja,"

"Kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti saranku. Kalau kau memilih untuk di hukum bersama Heechul, maka silahkan bersiap-siap menerima kekecewaan Ayahmu. Kau tidak suka membuat orang tuamu khawatir, kan? Heechul adalah kalangan sosialita juga, berita ini pasti akan segera menyebar bahkan sebelum malam ini habis. Kau mau kalau namamu terbawa-bawa dalam kasus ini dan orang tuamu akan melihat namamu terpampang di surat kabar? Anak bodoh Seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku," Jong Woon kemudian tersenyum penuh dengan percaya diri.

Ryeowook memegang kepalanya. "Kenapa aku harus tinggal denganmu?"

"Karena kau akan menjadi maid di rumahku," Jong Woon mengeluarkan secarik kertas tugas dari SNU yang menunjukkan kalau Ryeowookakan menjadi pengasuh anak yang berada di rumahnya. Hanya alasan karena Jong Woon tidak punya anak dan ia tinggal sendiri. Tapi untungnya dengan mudah ia bisa mendapatkan izin melalui bantuan Kim Kangin dan menjadikan Kim Sehun sebagai tanggung jawabnya sementara.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kau ikut aku, mengerti?" Ryeowook meletakkan kedua tanganya di pinggang sambil menghela nafas tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini sekarang?

"Bagaimana bila aku mau ke kampus?"

"Aku juga sudah melaporkan kampus sebagai tempat yang boleh kau kunjungi. Sekarang pulanglah bersamaku atau kau akan kehilangan kesempatan menjadi sarjana setelah kuliah sekian lama. Penjara bisa membuat reputasi kampus terdengar buruk dan kau bisa di keluarkan hanya karena sebuah masalah kecil seperti ini. Makanya jangan menyetir sambil mabuk,"

"Aku tidak menyetir dan tidak sedang mabuk," Suara Ryeowook terdengar sengit.

"Kalau tidak mabuk, lalu kenapa kau tertidur di dalam mobildengan mata merah seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya merasa lelah dan harus istirahat. Seharusnya aku pulang dan menolak untuk di ajak kepesta," Ryeowook kemudian menggosok hidungnya beberapa kali, kelihatanya dia akan segera terkena flu. Jong Woon melepas jasnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Ryeowook secara  
tiba-tiba, tapi Ryeowook menolak.

"Sudahlah, jangan sok perhatian,"

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Ibumu untuk menjagamu,"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku bisa menjaga diri dan tidak mungkin melakukan kesalahan,"  
Jong Woon mendengus.

"Lalu tertangkap oleh polisi dalam keadaan mabuk, apa namanya kalau bukan kesalahan? Aku akan melepaskanmu kalau selama seminggu ini kau berperilaku baik. Jadi jagalah dirimu dari kesalahan-kesalahan berikutnya. Mengerti?" Kata Jong Woon kesal.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Panjang kan panjang? Gimana gaje kah?

Makasih buat chingudeul yg sempetin baca dan ninggalin jejak, maaf gak bisa bales review

kalian satu-satu. Karena masih bingung caranya :D

DON'T FORGET REVIEW again ye chingudeul...

Yang YWS atau apapun Ryeosomnia angkat jempolnya _


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : Love Latte

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T+/M-

.

.

.

Jong Woon

Ryeowook (GS)

Heechul (GS)

.

.

Warning !

Typos dimana-mana

Stay up, NO BASH ! REVIEW ne...

Happy mbaca ^^

* * *

Kim Ryeowook membuka matanya dan heran saat menyedari dia sedang berada di sebuah tempat asing. Warna hitam sangat menonjol memenuhi ruangan itu kecuali dinding yang berwarna kuning gading. Meja, pintu, jam dinding, kursi bahkan sofa dan ranjang beserta selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya juga berwarna hitam. Lampu tidur masih menyala di sudut ruangan meskipun cahaya matahari menyelisip di sela-sela tirai yang menutupi jendela.

Ryeowook menggeliat. Ia masih mengenakan pakaian semalam dan perlahan bisa mengingat sebabnya. Sekarang ia sedang berada di rumah Jong Woon, sebuah apartement dengan dua kamar, dapur dan ruang tengah. Semalam ia di bawa kemari karena Jong Woon membebaskanya dari tangkapan polisi meskipun Ryeowook masih dalam masa percobaan.

"Kau masih ingin tidur?! Sekarang sudah hampir siang!" Jong Woon berteriak dari luar kamarnya.

Sudah siang dan dia masih ada di rumah? Apakah Jong Woon tidak pergi bekerja? Ryeowook memperhatikan jam di dinding lekat-lekat. Astaga, 'aku harus bekerja' desisnya. Secepat kilat Ryeowook berkeliling kamar mencari seragam kerjanya dan heran saat dirinya tidak menemukan apa-apa. Ryeowook ingat kalau dirinya tidak membawa sehelai pakaianpun semalam kecuali pakaian yang di kenakanya. Wajah herannya kemudian berubah menjadi sangat cemas. Ryeowook membuka pintu kamarnya dan menemui Jong Woon yang duduk di atas sofa sambil menonton berita pagi.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak punya pakaian?" Katanya.

Jong Woon mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya. "Besok kita ambil,"

"Besok? Sekarang aku harus pakai apa? Pagi ini antar aku kerumah Heechul untuk mengambil barang-barangku. Aku mau kerja dan seragamku tertinggal di mobil," Ryeowook kemudian memegangi kepalanya karena baru teringat sesuatu. Ia mengganti seragam kerja dengan baju pesta di mobil milik Heechul semalam.

"Ya, Tuhan! Bagaimana ini? Seragamku tertinggal di mobil Heechul!"

Bel berbunyi begitu Ryeowook selesai mengeluh. Kim Jong Woon bangkit dari duduknya dan membuka pintu dalam waktu kurang dari semenit. Ia tampak berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki beberapa waktu, lalu kembali menutup pintu dan membawa sesetel pakaian bersih yang baru selesai di laundry.

"Seragamku!" Seru Ryeowook gembira.

"Ini seragamku atau seragam baru?"

"Tentu saja seragammu. Aku mengambilnya di kantor polisi semalam," Kata Jong Woon sambil menyerahkan pakaian bersih itu kepada Ryeowook. Ia lalu menggeser sebuah kantong kertas berwarna coklat yang ada di samping pintu kamar Ryeowook kehadapan gadis itu dengan kakinya.

"Hari ini sabtu. Kau tidak kerja pada hari ini, jadi sampai besok pagi pakai pakaian ini saja dulu. Hari ini mustahil pakaianmu bisa dijemput karena halaman rumah Heechul penuh dengan wartawan." Jong Woon kemudian menunjuk televisi sambil kembali duduk di sofa. Ryeowook melirik televisi.

Berita tertangkapnya Heechul sudah tersebar pagi ini, sampai masuk SBC segala? Ryeowook bisa bernafas lega karena namanya sama sekali tidak di bawa-bawa. Seandainya Jong Woon tidak ada, mungkin Ayahnya akan sibuk datang ke kantor polisi untuk menjemputnya pulang, belum lagi keributan di kampus dan Coffee Shop yang bisa saja memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan dirinya karena reputasi yang buruk. Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan hidupnya bila Jong Woon tidak ada.

Kim Ryeowook melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Jong Woon lakukan, menggeser kantong kertas berisi pakaian yang di berikan Jong Woon dengan kaki menuju kamar lalu menutup pintu. Ia berjalan ke lemari dan meletakkan seragamnya yang sudah rapi disana. Setelah itu Ryeowook meraih kantong kertas di lantai dan meletakkanya di atas ranjang lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Ryeowook bernafas lega, sebuah pakaian rumahan di dapatnya dengan gratis dan kelihatanya masih baru. Sweater tebal berwarna ungu yang di belikan Jong Woon untuknya sangat di sukainya. Ukuranya sangat pas dengan lengan ketatnya dan kerah bergaya turtle neck yang cukup lebar, selain itu sweater ini juga di temani sebuah celana katun yang sangat pendek sehingga tetap tidak akan terlihat bila di kenakan bersama sweaternya. Ia merogoh kantong kertas itu lagi, masih ada sesuatu di dalamnya yang membuat Ryeowook terkesiap. Jong Woon membelikanya sepasang pakaian dalam dengan ukuran yang sangat pas denganya.

'Laki-laki itu, tau darimana?' Fikir Ryeowook.

.

 ***YEWOOK***

.

Aroma nasi merebak membangkitkan selera. Makan nasi adalah kegiatan menyenangkan dan hari ini Ryeowook sedang melakukannya. Jong Woon baru saja selesai membuat sarapan pagi yang mereka lakukan pada jam-jam mendekati waktu makan siang. Ryeowook tidak menyangka kalau Jong Woon menantinya untuk makan bersama meskipun dia tetap selalu menyertakan embel-embel keluarga dipenghujung ucapannya. Keluarga yang baik harus menyempatkan makan bersama dalam satu meja setidaknya sekali dalam sehari. Kelihatannya Ryeowook akan lebih memilih untuk menyerah dari pada harus berdebat dengan Jong Woon selama dirinya tinggal disini. Suapan pertama, Ryeowook mendapati rasa yang mengingatkannya kembali kepada keluarganya. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak merasakan makanan yang seperti sekarang dan masakan Jong Woon cukup membuatnya merasa terpuaskan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Jong Woon.

Ryeowook mendehem, lalu pura-pura berfikir.

"Lumayan," Mendengar itu Jong Woon tersenyum senang.

Dia memang sengaja memasak nasi dengan beberapa lauk pauk sederhana karena saat ini dirinya sendiri juga sedang ingin menikmatinya. Nasi juga diharapkanya mampu mengembalikan semangat Ryeowook, seperti Kim Ryeowook yang tujuh tahun lalu Jong Woon kenal.

"Pakaiannya cukup nyaman, kan?"

"Lumayan," Ryeowook mematung sesaat begitu menyadari pandangan aneh Jong Woon kepadanya. Mungkin Jong Woon mengharapkan jawaban yang lebih panjang dari sekedar kata lumayan.

"Kau membelinya sendiri?"

"Iya, tentu saja. Aku membelinya saat mengantar seragammu ke laundry tadi pagi. Pilihanku tepat, kan? Sangat pas denganmu,"

"Ya…kau silahkan berbangga, pakaian seperti ini bukankah punya ukuran baku? Kau berkata seolah-olah pakaian ini di buat khusus untukku,"

Jong Woon mengunyah makananya dan menelanya sebelum berbicara. " _Bust_ 78, _weist_ 62, _hip_ 80 kau fikir mudah mencari pakaian dengan ukuran seperti itu? Coba kau bayangkan, aku harus berkeliling di temani seorang SPG di supermarket dan harus mendapat pandangan heran wanita-wanita yang mungkin berfikir aku maniak karena mencari pakaian yang ukuranya nyaris mustahil" Jong Woon kemudian memasukkan makanannya lagi kedalam mulutnya.

"Tubuhmu benar-benar sudah menentang hukum alam. Pinggangmu sangat kecil untuk ukuran wanita Asia," Ryeowook terdiam sesaat. Kemudian meneguk segelas air putih  
yang ada di sebelahnya dalam jumlah banyak.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa gugup, Jong Woon tidak sedang membicarakan sweater yang di berikanya tapi pakaian lain yang juga berada dalam kantong kertas itu. Bukan pembicaraan yang aneh, seharusnya. Tapi Ryeowook selalu merasa sensitif bila membicarakan masalah-masalah yang sepertiitu, setidaknya selama dua tahun ini dia tidak pernah mendengarkan seorang laki-lakipun menilai ukuran tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih," Gumamnya lirih.

"Ya, tentu saja kau harus begitu," Jong Woon kelihatan senang karena sekali lagi ia menang, Ryeowook kembali makan dengan lebih pelan.

"Kau tau darimana?"

"Maksudmu ukuran-ukuran ajaib itu? Kau tidak usah takut karena aku tidak pernah menyentuhmu kecuali memegang tangan sewaktu di bandara itu. Meskipun kita dulu sudah sangat sering bercinta, tapi tubuhmu usia lima belas tahun dengan sekarang sama sekali berbeda. Aku hanya melihat,"

"Melihat? Aku tidak pernah menggunakan pakaian yang menunjukkan lekuk tubuh?"

"Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Seragam kerjamu siapa saja bisa menilai," Jong Woon menelan ludahnya begitu menyadari kalau Ryeowook agak gemetaran.

"Saat kau tidak memakai apron tentunya. Jadi kalau kau menggunakan seragam kerja tanpa apron, pakailah atau apa saja yang bisa menutupi tubuhmu," Ryeowook makan semakin perlahan, ia tidak membalas ucapan Jong Woon kali ini dan hal itu membuat Jong Woon merasa kalau hari ini menjadi beku.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Jong Woon.

"Tadi malam, kau tertidur di mobil Heechul karena apa?" Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya yang agak pucat.

"Semalam? Aku punya migrain, dan sekarang kelihatanya bertambah dengan flu. Kau punya obat flu?"

"Tentu saja tapi sebaiknya kita kedokter setelah ini. Cepat habiskan makananmu,"

"Baiklah," Gumam Ryeowook, diiringi anggukan lemahnya.

Ia makan beberapa suapan kecil lagi, lalu kembali bicara pada Jong Woon.

"Aku tidak suka bertemu denganmu. Demi Tuhan," Sebuah senyum menyungging di sudut bibir Jong Woon, sangat tipis.

"Kau marah padaku karena apa? Karena kau keguguran saat bersamaku? Kau fikir aku sengaja membiarkanmu jatuh waktu itu?" Gumamnya. Ia berharap Ryeowook menjawab tapi ternyata tidak. Kim Ryeowook masih sibuk memakan nasinya dalam tempo lambat dan teratur.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ryeowook mengakhiri sarapannya. Ia memandang kosong ke gelas air putih yang sekarang digenggamnya. Dia mengingat semuanya dengan jelas, saat-saat bersama Jong Woon tidak mungkin bisa di lupakan. Jong Woon baginya adalah pangeran yang datang secara tiba-tiba dan memberikan impian kepadanya. Jong Woon terlalu sering bertindak nakal menjahilinya saat Ryeowook menanyakan tentang pekerjaan rumah.

Beberapa minggu setelah pertemuan yang pertama Jong Woon memintanya untuk datang ke rumah Eunhyuk seperti biasa dan saat itu, Jong Woon melakukannya di perpustakaan rumah Eunhyuk. Ryeowook merasakan bagaimana rasanya bercinta pada usianya yang ke lima belas bersama pangeran yang jauh lebih tua di bandingkan dengannya. Saat itu dirinya merasa sangat dicintai karena pada saat yang sama Ryeowook merasa kehilangan cinta ayahnya. Ryeowook memandang Jong Woon dengan memaksakan diri untuk terlihat lebih bersemangat.

"Ayo cepatlah, antar aku ke dokter aku mau cepat-cepat istirahat supaya besok bisa kerja," Rengek Ryeowook dengan out of caracter.

.

 ***KAISOO***

.

Tuan Kangta tersenyum saat melihat Ryeowook datang bersama Jong Woon kerumahnya untuk memenuhi undangan perpisahan karena ia akan segera kembali ke Paris. Jong Woon sebenarnya lebih suka bila Ryeowook menelpon dan mengatakan kepada Tuan Kangta kalau ia terserang flu berat dan tidak bisa datang memenuhi undangan, tapi sepertinya Ryeowook tidak ingin membuat laki-laki tua itu kecewa. Gadis itu lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura sehat dan tetap berkeras untuk datang. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa Kim Jong Woon lakukan selain menemaninya dan memastikan kalau Ryeowook dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Kalian datang lebih cepat, masuklah," Ryeowook dan Jong Woon kemudian mengikuti Tuan Kangta masuk kedalam rumahnya dan duduk di ruang tamu.

Rumah besar ini dijaga dengan sangat ketat sejak mereka memasuki gerbang, beberapa pria berseragam dengan senjata dan Walkie talkie itu menyebar di seluruh penjuru. Bukan pemandangan yang aneh bagi Jong Woon dan kelihatanya juga begitu bagi Ryeowook. Pria yang menjaga pintu gerbang segera membukakan pintu begitu melihat Ryeowook, hal itu menandakan kalau Ryeowook sering kesini sehingga membuatnya cukup di kenal dengan baik.

"Kau terlihat pucat," Tuan Kangta menatap Ryeowook dengan iba. Laki-laki itu bangkit dari sandaranya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kepada Ryeowook yang duduk di hadapanya.

"Kau sedang sakit? Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk datang kalau begitu,"

"Tidak," Jawab Ryeowook. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya flu ringan dan aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini," Lanjutnya.

"Benarkah? Kau sudah minum obat?"

"Aku sudah ke dokter, bersama dengan…" Ia memandang Jong Woon sejenak lalu kembali berbicara.

"Temanku," Tuan Kangta juga memandang Jong Woon sambil berdehem seakan-akan ia sedang tidak percaya dengan ucapan Ryeowook.

"Terima kasih kau sudah menemaninya berobat," Jong Woon hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Dia menghubungimu dan mengatakan kalau kau sedang tidak enak badan?" Tanya Tuan Kangta.

"Dia tidak akan megatakanya kalau aku tidak bertanya. Semalaman dia tidak tidur dengan baik, sewaktu sarapan juga kelihatan pucat sekali," Jong Woon mencoba menjelaskan.

Ia merasakan kalau tangan Ryeowook mencubit pinggangnya. Dia pasti takut Tuan Kangta salah faham. Ryeowook harus menyesali perbuatanya karena Jong Woon meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Dan aku ingin memberi tahu sebuah berita gembira. Semalan dia setuju untuk tinggal bersamaku," Tawa Tuan Kangta menggema dan kelihatanya laki-laki itu turut berbahagia.

"Akhirnya kau mendapatkanya juga nak," Sambil menepuk bahu Jong Woon.

"Tidak, bu...bukan begitu," Ryeowook meralat pernyataan Jong Woon tadi.

Ia terus berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jong Woon. Tapi setiap kali terlepas Jong Woon berhasil mendapatkanya lagi.

"Ini semua tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan," Ryeowook mencoba meralatnya.

"Untuk apa kau membela diri? Tuan Kangta sudah tau semuanya," Ucap Jong Woon.

"Apa?!" Ryeowook mematung. "Kau mengatakan apa...?"

"Apa lagi? Kau meninggalkanku dulu tanpa sepatah katapun, dan sekarang saat kita bertemu lagi, aku berusaha supaya kau kembali kepadaku. Walau bagaimanapun kita pernah berencana untuk pergi ke Jepang bersama-sama kan? Kau lupa?"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Suara Ryeowook mendesah. Ia bersandar ke sofa dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jong Woon sekuat tenaga.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sergah Ryeowook.

Tuan Kangta yang sejak tadi menonton tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi Ryeowook dan kenakalan Jong Woon. Ia lalu berdehem sebelum mulai bicara.

"Apa kalian butuh privasi? Kalau begitu kalian berdua ku tinggalkan disini hingga waktu makan malam tiba. Jadi bicaralah secara baik-baik anak-anak," Tuan Kangta kemudian berdiri dan masuk kerumahnya meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Jong Woon di  
ruang tamu.

"Kau sudah membuatku merasa tidak enak kepadanya," Ryeowook melanjutkan gerutuannya sambil terus berusaha menarik tanganya.

"Kau tidak bisa melepaskan aku?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan selidik.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tuan Kangta adalah orang yang paling faham dengan situasi kita saat ini,"

"Kau hanya membuatnya semakin salah faham Jong Woon,"

"Tapi semua yang ku katakan memang benar," Jawab Jong Woon dengan santai.

"Termasuk kau menikah denganku?"

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan itu?" Pandangan Jong Woon semakin dalam.

Ia bisa melihat kalau Ryeowook sedang gugup dan tanganya agak gemetaran. Berontakanya melemah tapi ia terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari Jong Woon.

"Kau gemetaran, ada apa? Gugup saat ku sentuh bisa berarti kau masih menyukaiku. Sedang tidak merasakan hal seperti itu kan? Bukankah kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Kau mencintai orang lain. Laki-laki yang tinggal bersamamu itu…"

"Lepaskan aku! Jangan sampai aku memilih kabur dari rumahmu Jong Woon," Jong Woon melepaskan genggamanya. "Kau tidak akan melakukanya. Kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain tetap  
bersamaku," Ancamnya.

.

 ***YEWOOK***

.

Ini adalah hari pertama Ryeowook kembali bekerja setelah kejadian penangkapan itu. Masih sangat pagi dan butuh penyesuaian yang khusus untuknya agar bisa menentang kebiasaanya yang sangat sulit untuk bangun pada jam-jam seperti ini. Meskipun sudah mandi dan berpakaian rapi, Ryeowook masih menggeliat dan menguap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan segera berangkat kerja.

Lagi-lagi ia harus termenung di depan cermin karena Jong Woon. Laki-laki itu menyentuhnya lagi dan kali ini sama seperti sebelumnya, membekas dan tidak mau hilang. Mengapa ia harus merasakan hal seperti ini sekarang? Ryeowook menyerah dan tidak ingin berfikir lagi. Ia segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan bersiap-siap pergi kerja. Mengenakan seragam dan sedikit Make up sudah cukup membuat Ryeowook kelihatan segar dan normal untuk segera membuka pintu dan keluar kamar. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali saat melihat Jong Woon yang berdiri di hadapanya begitu pintu terbuka. Laki-laki itu juga sudah sangat rapi. Pada hari senin seperti ini dia tentu sangat sibuk.

"Kau sudah bangun? Aku kira masih sakit," Kata Jong Woon datar seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa kemarin sore. Ia lalu memandang Ryeowook dari ujung rambut sampai mata kaki.

"Sudah mau bekerja?"

"Bukannya kau tau semua tentang aku? Hari ini hari terakhirku masuk pagi,"

"Ya, tentu saja. Tapi bukannya sudah ku bilang, pakailah jaket kalau menggunakan seragam tanpa apron jika tidak ingin dadamu yang besar itu di perhatikan orang," Jong Woon terdengar agak garang.

Ia berusaha menahan tawa saat melihat Ryeowook menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dadanya dan memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah lain. Dia sedang malu-malu.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa harus minta seragam baru?" Bisiknya.

"Pakaianku masih di rumah Heechul. Aku tidak punya jaket atau semacamnya," Jong Woon baru teringat dengan hal seperti itu.

Kim Ryeowook baru menginap dua malam di rumahnya dan tidak memiliki pakaian apapun selain seragam, gaun pesta dan sweater yang kemarin di kenakanya selama seharian. Jong Woon segera berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil berujar.

"Kalau begitu sarapan dulu. Ada roti panggang di atas meja. Aku mau siap-siap pergi kerja" Ryeowook menunggu Jong Woon sampai menghilang dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Barulah ia beranjak kedapur dan duduk menghadap meja makan. Roti panggang dan segelas susu buatan Jong Woon di lahap pelan-pelan dengan perasaan haru. Sudah lama Ryeowook kehilangan kebiasaan sarapan dan ini pertama kali semenjak ia memutuskan untuk tinggal terpisah dengan Ayahnya.

Jong Woon membuka pintu kamarnya dengan bunyi yang keras. Tanganya membawa sebuah Jaket kulit berwarna coklat tua dan menyodorkanya kepada Ryeowook setelah ia berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengan meja makan.

"Pakailah," Ryeowook terperangah dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau tidak perlu terharu seperti itu sayang," Kata Jong Woon lagi.

"Tidak ada seoranag suamipun yang suka bila tubuh istrinya jadi tontonan orang," Ryeowook menghela nafas berat, lalu mengambil jaket itu dan segera memakainya.

Setelah itu ia kembali menggigit roti panggangnya dan mengunyahnya dengan hati hati. Jong Woon masih mengira kalau dirinya seorang suami dari gadis berusia nyaris  
sepuluh tahun di bawahnya?

"Kau selalu makan dengan lambat seperti ini?" Jong Woon kemudian duduk di hadapanya.

"Makanya kau merasa kenyang meskipun hanya makan sedikit, diet memang penting bagi perempuan. Tapi sekali-kali manjakan diri dengan makanan enak tanpa harus menghitung berapa kali kau mengunyah makanan,"

"Aku selalu makan enak setiap tahun, kalau aku pulang kerumah Ayahku," Ryeowook membantah dengan nada pelan.

Kim Jong Woon kembali diam dan memperhatikan Ryeowook makan sampai akhirnya gadis itu selesai dan meminum segelas susu dengan lahap.

"Sudah selesai? Kalau begitu ayo, Papa antar Mama ke Namdong-gu," Ucap Jong Woon dengan kedipan sebelah mata. Ryeowook hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hai !

Author datang lagi dengan chap 7, gimana pada suka?

Tadinya author bingung, mau ngelanjut tao egak, soalnya yg minat baca cerita ini kayanya dikit banget+yg Review juga dikit bingits...hiks T_T

Tapi yg udah pada review yg bikin aku semangat buat nerusin ff ini ^^, GOMAWO

See U chap selanjutnya (semoga kalian masih mau minat baca)

Syat in This Story& REVIEW please...


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle : Love Latte

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T+/M-

.

.

Kim Jong Woon

Kim Ryeowook (GS)

.

.

.

Warning !

Typos dimana-mana, humor dikit .

NO BASH ! REVIEW ne...

Happy mbaca ^^

.

.

~oOo~

.

* * *

Kim Ryeowook mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Kim Jong Woon datang lagi dan semua teman kerjanya membicarakan orang itu. Semua temannya curiga kalau Ryeowook dan Jong Woon memiliki hubungan khusus, karena laki-laki yang selalu menungguinya selama beberapa hari belakangan ini untuk menjemputnya saat pulang kerja.

"Nunna, dia memanggilmu," Jino berdiri di hadapanya sambil menyodorkan nampan kosong.

Wajahnya memandang Jong Woon yang baru saja masuk ke dalam Caffee Shop.

"Kau selalu datang bersamanya, dia juga selalu menungguimu seperti ini setiap hari. Ada apa dengan kalian?" Ryeowook meraih nampan kosong yang ada di hadapannya dan bertindak seolah-olah akan memukul Jino dengan benda itu.

"Kau tidak lihat kalau aku tidak menyukai ini?"

"Kau tidak menyukainya? Tapi kenapa kalian selalu naik mobil yang sama? Kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa memberikan perlawanan keras kepadanya seperti yang selalu kau lakukan kepada laki-laki iseng lain sebelumnya?" Tanya Jino.

"Kau fikir aku tidak melakukanya? Aku sudah mencoba tapi tidak berhasil," Jawab Ryeowook.

"Dia sepertinya punya sesuatu yang mengikatmu," Jino terkekeh.

Bunyi sebuah gelas keramik menghantam lantai mengejutkan keduanya dan membuat mereka menoleh kearah suara. Jong Woon membuat gara-gara lagi. Dia menjatuhkan kopi seorang laki-laki yang duduk di dekat pintu, laki-laki yang selalu datang hanya untuk sekedara mencicipi kopi racikan Ryeowook setiap harinya.

Kim Jong Woon membungkuk beberapa kali, ia meminta maaf dengan gaya khasnya yang menunjukkan rasa hormat setinggi-tingginya. Jino segera mendekat dan ikut meminta maaf kepada laki-laki itu atas kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan ini, tapi laki-laki itu mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda kalau dirinya baik-baik saja dan tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan.

"Aku akan mengganti semuanya," Jong Woon berkata dengan sopan dan resmi. "Termasuk kopinya juga," Lanjutnya.

"Ini kopi buatan Nathan kan? Tolong minta dia membuatkannya lagi untuk laki-laki ini. Aku yang akan bayar," Jong Woon berkata pada Jino.

"Baiklah, segera datang" Jawab Jino ceria.

"Buatkan kopi yang sama untukku juga. Dan aku harap dia mengantarkan sendiri pesananku kali ini," Jong Woon kembali membungkuk sekali lagi.

Bangku paling pojok selalu menjadi pilihan terbaiknya karena dari tempat itu dia bisa melihat ke seluruh ruangan dengan bebas. Kerja Ryeowook cukup cepat, beberapa saat setelah Jino dan staff lain membantunya membersihkan pecahan cangkir keramik, ia segera keluar dengan membawa pesanan. Coffee shop hari ini agak sepi, mungkin karena senin adalah hari tersibuk daripada enam hari lainya.

"Selamat menikmati," Suara Ryeowook terdengar dari tempat Jong Woon duduk memperhatikannya.

Ia menundukkan wajah dengan hormat kepaa laki-laki itu lalu segera berpaling menuju Jong Woon dan meletakkan secangkir kopi kental tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau pilih kasih" Ujar Jong Woon. Ucapanya kali ini membuat beberapa orang tamu memandangnya.

"Kau mengatakan selamat menikmati kepada semua orang, tapi mengapa untuk ku tidak?" Ryeowook tersenyum sambil menahan geram.

"Maaf, saya sedang bad mood. Kalau begitu selamat menikmati pesanan anda Tuan,"

"Bad mood karena apa?" Jong Woon lagi-lagi mencengkram pergelangan tangan Ryeowook sehingga gadis itu tidak bisa bergerak.

"Karena aku?" Tanya Jong Woon lagi.

"Lepaskan! Kau bisa ku tuntut dengan tuduhan pelecehan," Suara Ryeowook agak memelan. Ia memandang Jong Woon dengan kekesalan yang berlipat-lipat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan benar-benar melakukannya," Jawab Jong Woon dengan santai.

"Tuan, Anda sudah mengganggu kerja saya!" Ryeowook makin geram dengan sikap Jong Woon.

"Duduklah di sini bersamaku Tidak ada lagi tamu yang datang kan? Dalam waktu kurang dari semenit lagi jam kerjamu sudah habis. Maaf aku terlambat hari ini lain kali tidak akan lagi," Ryeowook menelan ludahnya. Ia menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Pandanganya lalu kembali kepada Jong Woon yang masih berharap padanya untuk duduk bersama.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, sekarang lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku bersiap-siap. Aku ingin cepat pulang," Jong Woon tersenyum penuh kesan.

Ia melepaskan cengkramannya dan membiarkan Ryeowook pergi untuk kembali lagi kepadanya beberapa waktu kemudian. Bersama-sama mereka melangkah cepat menuju mobil. Jong Woon merasa senang hari ini, situasi manis seperti ini selalu membuatnya merasa sangat bahagia. Ia memasuki mobil dengan senyum mengembang dan sangat terkejut saat Ryeowook melempar tas kesayanganya kepada Jong Woon dengan brutal.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini!" Ryeowook mengerang. Kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih keras dari biasanya.

Selama ini, semarah apapun Ryeowook, gadis itu tidak pernah bersuara lantang. Ryeowook hanya menegaskan ucapannya bila ia marah-marah. Tapi kali ini sepertinya berbeda dari biasanya. Senyum Jong Woon tiba-tiba memudar berganti dengan wajah galak yang selalu di keluarkanya setiap kali berdebat dengan Ryeowook.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan istriku. Apakah salah?" Tanya Jong Woon dengan geram juga.

"Itu yang jadi masalah! Tuan kau selalu membuat orang salah faham dengan hubungan kita,"

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah aku adalah suamimu? Tidak pernah ada kata cerai dalam pernikahan kita Kim Ryeowook!" Jong Woon melajukan mobilnya secara perlahan.

"Sayangnya aku tidak mengira seperti itu," Ryeowook mendengus.

Teman-temanya malah mengira kalau Kim Jong Woon adalah kekasihnya dan itu membuatnya risih. Semua teman-temannya selalu menyindir Ryeowook setiap kali Jong Woon datang menjemput. Beberapa pelanggan bahkan ada yang berani bertanya langsung kepada Ryeowook, dan Ryeowook tidak berani menjawab apa-apa. Mustahil bila ia mengatakan kalau Kim Jong Woon adalah suaminya sedangkan semua orang tau kalau dirinya masih lajang.

"Hentikan mobilnya!" Perintah Ryeowook.

"Kenapa? Bukannya tadi kau bilang ingin segera pulang sayang?"

"Pokoknya hentikan!" Jong Woon menepikan mobilnya di depan deretan pertokoan yang belum begitu jauh dari Coffee shop, masih di daerah Namdong-gu.

Ia kemudian memandang Ryeowook yang sibuk merogoh tasnya, mengambil dompet dan memberikan secarik kertas tebal kepadanya. Sebuah foto bergambar pola-pola aneh dengaan warna hitam putih.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Jong Woon heran.

"Foto hasil USG dulu, aku terus menyimpannya dan ini akan terus membuatku mengingatmu sebagai orang yang merusak hidupku. Jadi bagaimana sekarang? Kau masih berfikir kalau dirimu adalah suamiku? Apapun yang mengikat kita sudah tidak berarti lagi setelah anak ini mati," Jong Woon membeliakkan matanya.

Jadi itu foto calon bayi mereka? Jong Woon mengambil foto itu dan terkagum-kagum, tapi tidak lama. Dengan sedikit kamuflase halus ia berhasil menyelipkan foto itu ke saku jasnya dan memandang Ryeowook sengit.

"Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Jong Woon.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menerimamu kembali sampai kapanpun. Beberapa hari ini aku berusaha bersikap baik kepadamu dengan harapan bisa melupakan semuanya. Tapi semua perilakumu ini malah semakin memperdalam sakit hatiku," Jong Woon cukup terkejut.

Tapi dirinya masih bisa menyembunyikan perasaanya dengan sempurna dan menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan biasa. Dengan kata lain, saat ini Ryeowook tengah meminta Jong Woon untuk menjauhinya secara halus. Jong Woon tidak akan melakukan itu. Jangan pernah berharap kalau dirinya akan melepaskan Ryeowook saat ini.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ia mengulangi pertanyaan bodohnya.

"Kau tidak akan memungkiri kalau status kita masih suami istri, kan? Meskipun tidak ada catatan secara hukum, meskipun hanya kita dan beberapa orang yang tau, kita belum bercerai, Nyonya muda Kim. Jadi bersiaplah untuk terus mengingat semua kenanganmu bersamaku." Tegas Jong Woon.

Jong Woon kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan lebih cepat. Ia berharap segera sampai di rumah dan tidak perlu mendengarkan ucapan Ryeowook kali ini.

"Kau sudah melakukanya. Sekarang tidak perlu lagi,"

"Sudahlah, jangan bicara lagi. Kau masih dalam pengawasan polisi dan belum bisa menjauh dariku setidaknya sampai akhir minggu ini. Jadi biarkan aku bertindak sebagai penanggung jawabmu kalau kau tidak mau Tuan Kim Yunho menjemputmu di kantor polisi." Ryeowook akhirnya mengunci mulutnya.

Senjata Jong Woon yang satu itu memang cukup jitu untuk membungkam Ryeowook sementara waktu. Tapi benarkah yang Ryeowook katakan tadi? Lalu mengapa dirinya tidak pernah tau tentang hal ini? Pokoknya, Jong Woon tidak akan membiarkan Ryeowook membicarakan topic ini lagi karena keberadaan Ryeowook beberapa hari ini sudah meramaikan hidupnya. Meskipun Ryeowook jarang bicara dan kerap kali kelihatan bersedih. Meskipun ia harus melihat wajah tidak suka Ryeowook terhadapnya berkali-kali, semuanya bukan masalah. Asalkan Ryeowook ada disisinya dan Jong Woon selalu tau dimana keberadaanya saat ia ingin melihatnya.

"Antarkan aku kembali ke Coffee shop," Perintah Ryeowook.

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya antarkan dulu," Jawab Ryeowook. Mobil berputar dengan cepat.

Dalam waktu lebih singkat, mobil Jong Woon sudah berhenti dengan sukses di depan Coffee shop tempat Ryeowook bekerja. Tempat itu sudah ramai kembali. Ryeowook masih mematung dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Gadis itu tampak belum ingin turun dan masih duduk di samping Jong Woon sambil menghela nafas beberapa kali.

"Kau tidak sedang bekerja? Lalu kenapa kembali kesini?"

"Setelah ini jangan pernah mengantar atau menjemputku ku sampai di depan cafe. Turunkan di tempat yang agak jauh saja," Perintah Ryeowook.

"Apa?" Suara Jong Woon meninggi.

"Sebagai suami yang baik sudah seharusnya aku memastikan istriku sampai di tempat kerjanya dan pulang dengan aman," Wajah Ryeowook kemudian menatapnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku pergi sendiri setelah ini," Katanya sambil menadahkan tangan kepada Jong Woon.

"Berikan aku uang!" Ucap Ryeowook.

"Apa?" Jong Woon bingung.

"Berikan aku uang. Bukankah kau mengaku sebagai suamiku, seharusnya kau tidak keberatan untuk memberikan aku uang belanja setiap hari. Mulai hari ini aku akan minta uang, dan besok berikan aku lebih banyak supaya bisa naik taksi," Jong Woon mendengus. Ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang kepada Ryeowook.

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau kau pulang kerja pada malam hari, aku akan tetap menjemputmu, mengerti?" Ryeowook tidak langsung menjawab. Ia keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintunya dengan bantingan keras lalu berjalan cepat menuju caffee Shop, tapi beberapa saat kemudian Ryeowook kembali dan mengetuk jendela mobil sampai Jong Woon membukanya.

"Baiklah, kau hanya boleh menjemputku kalau aku kerja sampai malam. Jangan menelpon sebelum aku telpon," Katanya. Lalu kembali ke caffe shop dengan gerakan yang lebih tenang.

.

 ***YEWOOK***

.

"Kau semalam pulang jam berapa? Kenapa wajahmu pucat seperti ini?" Ryeowook berujar sambil memandangi wajah Jong Woon yang terlihat tanpa darah.

Kemarin sore ia pulang lebih dulu dan menanti kepulangan Jong Woon, tapi laki-laki itu bahkan tidak kembali hingga tengah malam dan Ryeowook memutuskan untuk tidur lebih dulu. Pagi ini ia menemukan Jong Woon tertidur di sofa dengan pakaian kerjanya yang masih sangat lengkap, ia bahkan belum melepaskan sepatu dan jam tangannya.

Suhu tubuhnya sangat panas dan itu membuat Ryeowook khawatir. Kim Jong Woon membuka matanya dengan berat sambil memegangi kepalanya. Semalaman dirinya benar-benar tidak bisa pulang dan tidak ingin pulang. Ia takut kalau Ryeowook mengulangi topik pembicaraan yang sama seperti kemarin, bagaimana bila Ryeowook ingin menjauh? Ia tidak mengerti kenapa hal kecil bisa membuatnya setakut ini.

"Kau pulang pagi?" Ryeowook mengulangi satu pertanyaan lagi.

"Aku tidak ingat," Jong Woon menjawab dengan nada gusar.

Saat ini dirinya sedang tidak ingin mendengar suara gadis itu sama sekali. Jong Woon berharap Ryeowook menjauh dan tidak bertemu denganya hingga perasaanya lebih baik. Ia hanya marah karena alasan yang tidak masuk akal, tapi semuanya sangat menggangggu Jong Woon secara mental. Ryeowook benar-benar sukses mengaduk-aduk perasaanya.

"Kau pergi saja," kata Jong Woon lagi masih dengan nada suara yang sama saat menyadari Ryeowook hendak memapahnya berdiri dari sofa.

"Aku bisa sendiri," Lanjutnya.

"Aku bantu dulu, mana mungkin kau melakukanya sendiri dalam keadaan seperti ini," Ucap Ryeowook.

"Tidak usah," Jong Woon menguatkan diri untuk berdiri dan berjalan ke kamarnya sendiri tanpa bantuan. Meskipun masih sempoyongan tapi ia melakukanya dengan baik. Ia duduk di atas ranjangnya dan masih sempat di kejutkan oleh Ryeowook yang mengikutinya.

"Kau kenapa mengikutiku? Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu," Tiba-tiba saja suasana jadi membeku.

Jong Woon merasa badannya semakin melemah dan ia terbatuk-batuk beberapa kali. Ryeowook masih mencoba membantunya berbaring, hal yang sangat mengganggu. Jong Woon mendorong tubuhnya dan ia terkejut dengan tenaganya yang entah datang darimana.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu," Ryeowook menatapnya lama, matanya berkaca-kaca dan sebulir air mata mengalir di wajahnya.

Gadis itu tersinggung? Jong Woon melunak dan tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi saat Ryeowook membuka sepatunya dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk menolak.

Buliran dingin itu menyentuh telapak tangan Jong Woon diiringi sentuhan hangat Ryeowook di pergelangan tangannya. Bunyi dentingan logam jam tangannya beradu saat benda itu lepas dari tangannya dan diletakkan dengan hati-hati di atas meja. Berlanjut dengan ikat pinggang yang pada akhirnya diletakkan di tempat yang sama dengan Benda sebelumnya. Jong Woon merasa bersalah karena Ryeowook masih ngotot mengurusinya meskipun ia sudah bersikap kasar. Air mata yang selalu mengalir itu masih saja berusaha di sekanya, di saat-saat seperti ini Ryeowook terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.

Gadis itu berjalan kelemari pakaian dan kemudian kembali mendekati Jong Woon dengan membawa sebuah t-shirt putih polos dan meletakkanya di pangkuanya sendiri. Kim Ryeowook menyeka air matanya sekali lagi lalu membuka kemeja Jong Woon yang nyaris basah karena keringat. Dengan susah payah ia membantu Jong Woon untuk duduk dan mengenakan t-shirt pilihanya.

Kim Jong Woon semakin merasa bersalah. Saat beberapa kali wajah Ryeowook terlihat olehnya, mata gadis itu sudah membengkak. Nafasnya tiba-tiba terasa sesak, Jong Woon memegangi tangan-tangan Ryeowook begitu Ryeowook hendak mendorong tubuhnya untuk kembali berbaring. Tapi Ryeowook menarik tangannya dengan cepat dan memindahkannya kepangkuannya. Ia mematung beberapa saat dengan kedua tangan terkepal dan gemetaran. Tapi sesegera mungkin Ryeowook mengakhiri ekspresi anehnya, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Menyusun bantal-bantal dengan telaten dan kembali mendorong tubuh Jong Woon untuk berbaring dengan lembut. Dalam waktu singkat ia terlihat menyeka air matanya lagi dan pergi meninggalkan Jong Woon tanpa sepatah katapun. Jong Woon menghirup udara sebanyak yang dia bisa. Tubuhnya merasa lebih nyaman tapi hatinya tidak.

Kim Ryeowook bersandar di meja makan, sebelah tangannya memegangi meja erat-erat untuk mempertahankan tubuhnya yang nyaris jatuh, tangannya yang sebelah lagi ia gunakan untuk mendekap dadanya erat-erat. Ini pertama kalinya ia memerangi ketakutanya hanya karena tidak tega melihat Jong Woon dalam keadaan kacau seperti tadi.

Reaksi Jong Woon yang tidak biasa bukanlah hal aneh baginya. Tapi air matanya tumpah tanpa di inginkan karena ketakutan yang berusaha di buang jauh-jauh tidak juga mau pergi. Ia menggenggam pergelangan tanganya erat dan merasakan panas dari tubuh Jong Woon berpindah kepadanya meskipun sentuhan tadi sangat cepat.

Dia tidak ingin begini, Ryeowook mendekat ke westafel dan membuka keran air yang pada akhirnya di gunakan untuk membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali. Sebuah mangkok plastik menjadi sasaranya setelah itu, juga sebuah handuk kecil yang berada dalam keranjang plastik di atas kulkas. Jong Woon harus segera di kompres sebelum sakitnya bertambah parah. Ryeowook tidak suka melihat kesakitan, ia benci melihat penderitaan dalam bentuk apapun.

.

 ***YEWOOK***

.

Seberkas cahaya lemah dari luar jendela adalah hal yang pertama kali dapat di tangkap oleh Jong Woon ketika ia membuka mata. Ia mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi seharian ini, dimulai dari pagi, hingga akhirnya ia tertidur nyenyak. Lampu tidur di sisi ranjangnya menyala memberikan warna tourquise yang lembut. Kim Jong Woon memandang sekeliling kamarnya, hari ini ternyata sudah berlalu dengan begitu cepat dan sekarang di luar jendela sudah gelap gulita. Tirai jendela masih rapi dengan jendela yang terbuka. Jong Woon ingat kalau tadi pagi Ryeowook membukakan jendela kamarnya dan mematikan AC agar Jong Woon menghirup udara yang alami dengan lebih bebas.

Perlahan Jong Woon turun dari ranjangnya dan menutup jendela serta merapatkan tirainya sehingga tidak akan ada satu hal pun gangguan dari luar yang masuk. Ia berjalan menuju sofa di kamarnya untuk mengambil remote dan menyalakan AC dengan suhu yang cukup, memasukkan remote kesaku celananya dan menyalakan lampu. Kim Ryeowook menggeliat dan membuat Jong Woon sadar dengan keberadaannya yang dari tadi sama sekali tidak kelihatan karena ruangan yang gelap. Gadis itu terlelap di lantai berbantalkan lengannya.

"Kau masih disini?" Bisik Jong Woon.

Ia memperhatikan wajah Ryeowook dalam-dalam, ada gurat kelelahan di wajahnya dan sebuah kantung mata membuatnya semakin terlihat kacau. Gadis itu bahkan masih mengenakan seragam kerjanya yang kelihatannya agak kusut. Pelan-pelan Jong Woon mengangkat Ryeowook dan membaringkannya di atas ranjangnya. Ryeowook bergerak sekali lagi, mungkin tubuhnya mencari posisi yang nyaman tanpa di sadarinya, naluri.

Beberapa bulir keringat mengalir dari sela-sela rambutnya dengan mulus. Jong Woon menyeka dengan punggung tangan lalu mengambil handuk bekas kompres yang sudah mulai mengering dari dalam genggaman Ryeowook. Telapak tanganya kelihatan mengecut dan dingin. Jong Woon menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau tidak merasa dingin? Sepetinya kepanasan, keringatmu banyak sekali," Katanya lagi.

Jong Woon kembali meraih remote AC dan kembali mengatur suhu yang sesuai untuk Ryeowook. Gadis itu membalas genggaman tangannya. Untuk sementara Jong Woon tidak bereaksi apa-apa hingga Ryeowook melepaskan tangannya. Ia menarik selimut dan membungkus Ryeowook hingga ke leher tapi kelihatanya Ryeowook merasa gusar dan tangannya menurunkan selimut sebatas pinggang. Anak itu kelihatanya masih tidak suka memakai selimut.

Jong Woon memperhatikan meja yang kacau, ia kemudian berdiri dan merapikan semuanya. Mangkok plastik berisi air dingin yang tadi digunakan Ryeowook untuk mengompres kepalanya dan sebuah mangkok keramik berwarna oranye di tumpuk menjadi satu kemudian di bawanya ke dapur. Di sana juga sama berantakanya, mungkin Ryeowook sangat panik tadi, ia bahkan tidak jadi berangkat kerja dan sibuk memaksa Jong Woon makan bubur buatannya tadi siang. Tidak ada bekas makanan apapun, di panci yang masih berada di atas kompor masih ada bubur buatan Ryeowook dalam jumlah yang lumayan. Dari bekas yang tertinggal, Ryeowook hanya mengambil seperempatnya untuk makan Jong Woon hari ini. Dengan hati tenang Jong Woon membereskan semuanya dan berusaha agar tidak ada bunyi yang bisa membangunkan Ryeowook. Setelah semuanya beres, ia kembali kedalam kamarnya dan kembali duduk di sisi Ryeowook.

"Seharian ini kau sama sekali tidak makan?" Bisik Jong Woon lagi. Telapak tanganya menyentuh perut Ryeowook yang di bungkus selimut. Ada getaran keras disana.

"Kau pasti sangat lapar," Jong Woon merapatkan kedua tangan Ryeowook dan menyelimutinya sekali lagi. Kali ini Ryeowook kelihatanya tidak berontak.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini," Ujar Jong Woon sambil memandang wajah Ryeowook yang kelihatanya sedang tidak nyaman.

Keningnya berkerut menandakan kalau ia sedang bermimpi buruk. Lalu dari mulutnya keluar nama yang tidak begitu jelas di dengar oleh Jong Woon. Siapa? Sebastian? Atau bukan ya? Fikir Jong Woon. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing dengan igauan Ryeowook.

"Kau sudah berbuat baik hari ini. Jadi seharusnya kau memiliki mimpi yang indah," ia membelai kepala Ryeowook lembut lalu mencium keningnya.

Pelan-pelan wajah Ryeowook terlihat lebih rileks dan bibirnya tersenyum tipis. Jong Woon memperhatikannya dan tersenyum sekali lagi. Anak manis, aku sudah kehilangan calon bayi kita. Bagaimana bisa aku kehilanganmu sekarang?

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hai, author datang bawa chap 8, suka kah?

Author mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yg udah setia review+nyemangatin author buat nulis

Makasih chingudeul, LS-snowie/aningeko81/Kim HyeNi ^^

OKOK insyalloh akan tetap lanjut ff ini, kalo ada semangatnya...hihihi

#tebarKissbuatKalian :*

.

.

~o~

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Tittle : Love Latte

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T+/M-

.

.

Jong Woon

Ryeowook (GS)

Eunhyuk (GS)

Heechul (GS)

.

.

.

Banyak typos, UKE GS, DON'T FORGET REVIEW ne...

Happy reading deh ^^

.

.

~o0~

.

.

* * *

Putih? Ryeowook menatap langit-langit sebuah kamar dan menyadari kalau dirinya sedang tidak berada di kamanya. Langitlangit kamarnya tidak berwarna putih seperti ruangan ini. Ia duduk dan memandang berkeliling. Ini kamar Jong Woon dan sekarang ia berada di atas ranjangnya. Sejak kapan? Ryeowook mendekap dadanya.

Pelan-pelan ia keluar dari pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar dan menemukan Jong Woon tengah menonton televisi seperti kebiasaanya selama ini. Laki-laki itu sudah rapi dan siap untuk berangkat kerja kapan saja yang dia kehendaki. Sekilas Jong Woon memandangnya kemudian kembali melihat televisi dengan seksama.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanyanya.

"Coba kau lihat ini. Ada berita pembunuhan. Seorang laki-laki bernama Sbastian, ia terbunuh tadi malam." Sbastian? Ryeowook mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Jong Woon.

Lakilaki bernama Sbastian itu di temukan tewas pagi ini, dan menurut dugaan polisi pembunuhannya baru terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu . Ryeowook memandang jam dinding, sekarang masih jam enam pagi.

"Semalam kau mengigau, menyebut nama yang sama, kau mengenalnya?" Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Kurasa tidak," Ia menjawab parau.

Suaranya baru keluar pagi ini setelah seharian menangis kemarin. Tenggorokannya belum begitu pulih untuk mengeluarkan suara yang prima. Ia berusaha memalingkan wajahnya dari TV dan berdehem beberapa kali. Laki-laki bernama Sbastian itu mati terbunuh dan Ryeowook mengigau menyebut namanya? Memangnya mereka punya hubungan apa? Sbastian yang Ryeowook kenal hanyalah Sbastian yang sangat Ryeowook benci, bagaimana bisa ia memiliki firasat terhadap orang yang paling di bencinya di dunia ini?

"Di atas meja makan ada Sandwich, jangan lupa sarapan," Jong Woon kemudian berdiri dan masuk kekamarnya.

Mata Ryeowook masih tidak bisa lepas dari televisi, siapa pembunuh Sbastian? Mengapa orang itu membunuhnya. Tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Bagaimana bisa ia berada di atas ranjang Jong Woon semalam? Apakah ia melakukanya sendiri? Hal ini lebih membuatnya merasa antusias di bandingkan berita di TV. Jong Woon keluar kamar dan membelai kepalanya.

"Terimakasih sudah menjadi anak baik kemarin," desisnya.

Kim Ryeowook hanya memandang Jong Woon heran. Ia kali ini tidak menolak? Ada apa dengannya?

"Bagaimana bisa aku tertidur di atas ranjangmu?" Jong Woon melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Ryeowook lalu memandang gadis itu lurus-lurus.

"Kau tertidur di lantai semalam. Aku ingin mengangkatmu ke kamarmu, tapi ternyata kau cukup berat jadi ku letakkan di ranjang terdekat saja. Lalu aku tidur di kamarmu semalam." Jawab Jong Woon datar.

"Kau pergi kerja hari ini? Seragammu itu sudah kau kenakan sehari semalam. Sebaiknya tidak usah kerja saja hari ini," Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Aku harus ke coffee shop hari ini, setidaknya mencium aroma kopi disana bisa membuatku lebih tenang," Ucapnya.

"Lihatlah, kau sudah kecanduan cafein. Kapan kau akan berhenti?"

"Kalau aku sudah menemukan hal lain yang bisa menenangkan selain kopi. Sejauh ini belum ada," Jawab Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu ganti saja dengan coklat. Nanti pulang kerja aku belikan untukmu Sekarang aku mau berangkat," Jong Woon melambaikan tangannya kemudian berjalan santai menuju pintu.

Kim Ryeowook merasa seperti telah melupakan sesuatu, ia berusaha berfikir cepat lalu mengejar Jong Woon sebelum ia menutup pintu kembali.

"Tunggu! Kau mana bisa pergi begitu saja!" katanya dengan berteriak.

Jong Woon mengganjal pintu dengan kakinya. "Apa lagi?"

"Uang belanjaku hari ini?" Jong Woon membulatkan matanya setelah melihat tangan Ryeowook menadah di depan wajahnya.

"Kau serius untuk minta uang belanja setiap hari?"

"Tentu saja! Kemarin kau tidak memberikan aku uang jajan, sekarang aku minta jatah yang kemarin juga," Jong Woon mengeluarkan dompetnya dengan malas lalu memberikan beberapa lembar uang kertas kepada Ryeowook. Dua kali lipat dibandingkan dengan yang di berikannya dua hari yang lalu. Ryeowook terlihat senang, gadis itu lalu melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat.

"Hati-hati di jalan! Jangan lupa coklatnya," Ryeowook lalu menutup pintu dan Jong Woon hanya bisa tertawa setelah melihat kelakuan Ryeowook yang membuatnya sempat tertegun.

Anak itu ternyata bisa bersikap riang juga. Kelakuannya hari ini benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan kemarin. Perilakunya hari ini membuat Jong Woon jadi malas untuk melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi rumah, tapi ia harus bertugas dan tidak boleh tertunda dengan alasan apapun.

.

 ***YEWOOK***

.

"Besok mau mengantarku ke kampus?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan nada yang malu-malu kepada Jong Woon sambil terus menggambar krim pada kopi buatanya dengan serbuk granule.

Hanya gambar sederhana berbentuk dua lembar daun seledri. Ia sengaja membuatkanya untuk Jong Woon yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan duduk di meja makan setelah ia berganti pakaian. Meskipun kopi buatanya sudah selesai, Ryeowook belum mau bergerak tanpa mendengar jawaban dari mulut Jong Woon. Laki-laki itu memandangnya.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama ya? Aku harus kekantor," Ryeowook mengangguk kemudian menghidangkan kopi buatanya di hadapan Jong Woon.

Jong Woon memperhatikan dua lembar daun itu lalu memandang Ryeowook yang berada di hadapanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ryeowook heran.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau membuatkan ku sesuatu di rumah tanpa aku pinta. Tidak, dua kali termasuk bubur waktu itu. Tapi kopi adalah kesukaanmu kan? Rasanya sama seperti kau sedang memberikan sesuatu yang paling kau sukai untukku, aku jadi tidak tega meminumnya," Ryeowook berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Minum saja. Aku selalu memberikan sesuatu yang paling ku sukai itu pada setiap tamu yang datang ke Coffee shop, jadi ini bukan yang pertama. Aku tidak akan sedih," Kali ini Jong Woon yang tersenyum. Ia meminum kopi yang di buatkan untuknya dengan perlahan dan akhirnya terus mengulanginya beberapa kali lagi.

"Ada apa di kampus besok?" Tanya Jong Woon.

"Ada sesuatu yang mau di urus. Pokoknya aku janji cuma sebentar, setelah itu kau antar aku ke kantor polisi. Besok sudah saatnya aku melapor. Di sana biar aku yang urus semuanya sendiri, kau bisa langsung pergi kerja dan aku akan pulang dengan taksi. Jangan lupa uang ku ya," Pinta Ryeowook.

"Uang besok? Ya besok baru ku berikan," Ryeowook diam lalu memainkan vas bunga yang ada di tengah meja. Ia tidak tau harus berkata apa.

Masa percobaanya sudah habis besok dan Ryeowook akan jadi orang yang bebas kembali. Seharusnya ia keluar dari apartemen Jong Woon seperti rencananya beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi tidak akan bisa, ia sedang praktek di rumah ini dan seharusnya ia mengurusi seorang bocah. Tapi di rumah ini benar-benar tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali mereka berdua.

"Lalu, besok kau akan meninggalkan aku sendirian lagi?" Suara Jong Woon membangunkan Ryeowook dari lamunanya. Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangi pria yang  
ada di hadapanya.

Setelah sekian lama, Jong Woon adalah orang kedua yang berhasil membuatnya merasa nyaman selain Hyungsik.

"Kalau kau menginginkan aku untuk pergi besok, aku terpaksa akan pergi," Jong Woon mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maksudnya kau tidak ingin pergi?" Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Setidaknya sampai aku mendapatkan tempat tinggal baru,"

"Apa? Jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu. Jangan coba-coba mencari tempat tinggal lain karena aku akan menyeretmu kembali ke sini jika itu terjadi!" Tandas Jong Woon dengan tegas. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Kyung keluar dari rumahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan melakukannya selama kau memberian ku uang belanja setiap hari," Ryeowook tersenyum dengan santainya.

"Tentu saja aku akan memberikanya. Dua kali lipat kalau perlu,"

"Benarkah?" Ryeowook kelihatan lebih bersemangat.

"Tidak, aku salah bicara!" Jong Woon menampilkan ekspresi yang agak mengejek. Ia lalu menyeruput kopinya sekali lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ayahmu? Sudah kau beri tau kau pindah kemana?" Ryeowook termenung. Ia baru teringat dengan hal itu.

"Nanti akan ku telpon, sejauh ini Ayah belum tau karena Sehun masih bisa di ajak bekerja sama. Mungkin nanti aku akan bilang kalau aku tinggal di rumah teman sampai urusan di kampus selesai karena sewa tahunanku di tempat lama sudah habis." Jawabnya.

.

 ***YEWOOK***

.

"Ya. Hanya sampai semua urusan ku selesai, tinggal selangkah lagi dan setelah itu aku akan pulang," Ryeowook terus bicara dengan Ayahnya ditelpon sambil becermin dan memastikan dirinya sudah rapi.

"..."

Kim Jong Woon membuka pintu kamarnya sehingga Ryeowook memutar tubuhnya setelah melihat bayangan Jong Woon di cermin. Ia menempelkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya agar Jong Woon tidak bersuara.

"Baiklah, Oke…akan ku usahakan," Katanya lagi.

"..."

"Bye, Dad!" Ryeowook menutup telponya dan memasukkanya kedalam tas tangan yang ada di atas meja.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Jong Woon.

"Ayahmu bilang apa?" Lanjutnya.

Ryeowook membawa tasnya dan keluar dari kamar begitu juga dengan Jong Woon. Keduanya masih mengobrol sambil berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah siap mengantar mereka. Lalu keduanya duduk berdampingan dan Jong Woon masih mendengarkan semua cerita Ryeowook tentang pembicaraannya dengan ayahnya sambil menyetir.

"Dan akhirnya dia bilang kalau, saat aku pulang setelah semuanya selesai, aku harus mengajak teman serumahku," Ryeowook mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Aku hanya bilang, akan ku usahakan,"

"Bagaimana kalau ayahmu tau kalau kau tinggal di rumahku?" Tanya Jong Woon.

"Aku juga pernah tinggal dengan laki-laki sebelumnya, jadi jangan khawatir. Selagi dia tidak tau kalau yang tinggal bersamaku adalah orang yang menghamili putrinya dulu. Ayahku juga tidak tau sampai saat ini, ibu tiriku akan membawa rahasia itu sampai mati. Untungnya aku keguguran,"  
"Kata-katamu tentangku barusan terdengar agak sinis," Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya.

Ia tidak menyadari nada suaranya sama sekali. Ia hanya bermaksud bercanda dan ternyata Jong Woon tersinggung dengan itu?

"Ups...sorry," Dengan cengiran Ryeowook.

"Sudahlah! Lupakan saja. Semuanya baru saja membaik, jadi jangan rusak suasana hari ini. Oke!" Ucap Jong Woon. Ryeowook tidak menjawab.

Entah mengapa suasana mendadak terasa kaku karena percakapan tentang keguguran tadi. Sepertinya Jong Woon memang sangat tidak suka membicarakan hal itu dan kalimat terakhir Jong Woon membuat Ryeowook tidak berani berbicara lagi. Ia takut mengeluarkan kata-kata yang salah yang pada akhirnya akan menyebabkan pertengkaran. Jong Woon benar, semuanya baru saja membaik.

Tapi Ryeowook merasa, kalau ketegangan di antara dirinya dan Jong Woon juga meningkat. Jong Woon beberapa kali memandang keluar jendela dan tidak memulai percakapan apapun juga. Sepertinya perasaan Jong Woon memang sudah berubah menjadi buruk karena percakapan tadi.

"Sudah sampai," Gumam Jong Woon begitu mobilnya terparkir dengan mulus.

"Kau tidak perlu menungguku. Kalau sedang merasa tidak nyaman, biar aku pergi sendiri," Gerutu Ryeowook. Jong Woon mendengus.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Perasaanku baik-baik saja. Sekarang ayo keluar," Ajak Jong Woon.

Ryeowook memandangi Jong Woon lama. Ia mematung dan tidak ingin beranjak. Ada apa denganmu? Apa aku salah? Fikir Jong Woon. Ia menutup pintu mobilnya kembali dan membalas pandangan Ryeowook beberapa lama.

"Mau sampai kapan begini?" Tanya Ryeowook. "Aku minta maaf kalau sudah salah bicara," Lanjutnya.

"Astaga!" Jong Woon mulai meras geram.

Mengapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? Baik dirinya atau pun Ryeowook saling merasa bersalah pada sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah tidak menjadi masalah. Ryeowook yang sekarang sangat sensitif, gampang menangis, gampang tersinggung. Jong Woon mendengus.

"Apa karena aku marah-marah waktu itu? Ayolah, sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah. Kenapa jadi begini?" Tanya Jong Woon. Ryeowook menunduk.

"Aku cuma merasa kalau ucapanku selalu membuatmu merasa tidak enak," Gumam Ryeowook.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku akan mengatakan kepadamu kalau aku tidak menyukai sesuatu. Jadi jangan seperti ini lagi, berjanjilah," Jong Woon memandang Ryeowook semakin dalam.

Butuh waktu yang cukup banyak untuk melihat Ryeowook mengangguk setuju.

"Sekarang ayo kita selesaikan semua urusanmu," Jong Woon membuka pintu mobilnya kembali dan Ryeowook juga melakukan hal yang sama meskipun dengan malas-malasan.

Melihat itu Jong Woon menjadi semakin serba salah, ia berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan berbagai cara. Seandainya bukan Ryeowook, Jong Woon pasti sudah meninggalkanya karena perbuatan seperti ini sudah membuang-buang banyak waktu dan dirinya bukanlah orang yang suka membuang-buang waktu.

"Hari ini kau pulang malam?" Tanya Jong Woon. Ryeowook hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ku jemput,"

"Ya, tapi jangan menelponku terus menerus. Aku tidak bisa menerima telpon pada waktu bekerja,"

"Oke! Tidak akan ada telpon. Kecuali kau yang menelpon," suara Jong Woon terdengar lebih senang.

Ryeowook sudah semakin bersemangat meskipun kelihatanya ia masih memikirkan kejadian aneh tadi.

"Apa kau akan mengikutiku terus?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Teman-temanku bisa salah sangka," Jong Woon menghela nafas lalu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan tunggu disini saja. Jangan lama-lama," Ryeowook mempercepat langkahnya tanpa menoleh kepada Jong Woon lagi.

Ada yang lain dengan Ryeowook. Biasanya gadis itu dengan berani melotot dan menjawab kata-katanya. Tapi belakangan ini Ryeowook lebih banyak diam dan mengalah. Meskipun ia tau itu semua karena Ryeowook mulai melihat keberadaanya sebagai seorang teman, tetap saja Jong Woon merasa tidak nyaman. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Ryeowook akan terus seperti itu setiap hari.

"Yesung...?" Panggilan itu. Dan suara yang mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut seperti pernah di dengarnya.

Jong Woon menoleh kearah suara dan melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang berlari kerarahnya sambil menggendong buku-buku tebal. Gadis itu kemudian terengah-engah setelah tiba dihadapannya dalam waktu sekejap.

"Eunhyuk, kau kuliah pagi?" Tanya Jong Woon. Eunhyuk menggeleng.

"Aku hanya ingin ke perpustakaan. Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Aku?" Jong Woon menunjuk wajahnya.

"Aku mengantar Ryeowook. Dia ada urusan dan minta bantuanku untuk mengantarnya ke sini semalam,"

"Kau dan dia…"

"Kami tinggal serumah sekarang. Atau lebih tepatnya ia tinggal di rumahku untuk sementara waktu," Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya yang nyaris saja mengeluarkan teriakan.

Jong Woon belum menceritakanya kepada Eunhyuk dan ia berjanji akan melakukanya begitu ada waktu luang. Yang bisa Jong Woon lakukan saat ini hanya meminta nomor ponsel Eunhyuk dan berjanji akan menghubunginya bila ada waktu atau butuh sesuatu. Sekarang, ia hanya akan melambaikan tangan kepada Eunhyuk yang meninggalkannya lalu termenung beberapa lama menunggu Ryeowook selesai dengan urusan yang di rahasiakanya.

.

 ***YEWOOK***

.

Kim Ryeowook melangkah turun dari sebuah taksi yang mengantarnya sampai di pinggir jalan depan apartement. Hari ini kegiatan yang dilakukannya sangat padat. Bahkan ia juga bertemu dengan Heechul dan meminta maaf karena sudah membiarkan Heechul menanggung masalahnya sendiri. Semula Heechul agak sedikit marah, tapi pada akhirnya wanita itu mengakui kalau semua itu adalah salahnya dan memintaa maaf karena sudah membuat Ryeowook terlibat. Satu hal lagi yang membuat Ryeowook merasa semakin lega. Ia sangat ingin bercerita kepada Jong Woon tapi sayang Jong Woon tidak bisa menjemputnya hari ini.

' _Aku masih ada pekerjaan. Kau pulang sendiri ya? Naik taksi dan minta di antar sampai rumah. Jangan lupa sebelum masuk ke dalam taksi perhatikan dulu nomor polisinya dan minta supir menunjukkan kartu identitasnya. Jadi kalau terjadi sesuatu, kita bisa tau harus menuntut siapa,'_ Kata-kata Kim Jong Woon membuat Ryeowook tersenyum sepanjang jalan tadi dan ia melakukanya lagi kali ini.

Kali ini Jong Woon lebih terdengar seperti seorang Ayah, dan Ryeowook sudah terlanjur menikmati semua perhatian Jong Woon yang selama ini berusaha dia tolak. Tidak pernah ada seorangpun yang bersikap seprotektif ini kepadanya, bahkan Ayahnya sekalipun. Jong Woon adalah orang yang pertama.

"Kim Ryeowook..." Seseorang memanggil namanya.

Ryeowook menoleh dan mendapati seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian berwarna gelapnya berdiri di bawah lampu jalan. Tangan kanannya menenteng serangkaian minuman kaleng dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak. Laki-laki itu adalah Park Hyungsik, orang yang pernah menduduki peran penting dalam hidupnya. Hyungsik membuka topi yang selalu di kenakannya lalu menyodorkan kaleng-kaleng minuman itu kepada Ryeowook.

"Kau mau menemaniku minum? Kau tidak sedang kelelahan karena baru pulang kerja, kan?"  
Ryeowook mengusahakan sebuah senyum. Ia menggeleng lalu mendekati Hyungsik.

Keduanya duduk di trotoar yang di terangi lampu jalan. Ryeowook membuka kaleng pertamanya dan minum beberapa tegukan. Hyungsik juga melakukan hal yang sama, tapi frekwensi minumnya nyaris tanpa jeda sehingga dalam waktu yang singkat ia sudah menghabiskan dua kaleng tanpa bicara apaapa. Sekarang Hyungsik sedang menggenggam kaleng ketiganya.

"Aku mengikutimu beberapa hari yang lalu. Ternyata kau tinggal disini," Hyungsik akhirnya memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau tinggal bersama laki-laki yang menyebut dirinya Papa itu. Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Tanya Hyungsik.

"Dia..." Ryeowook tampak memikirkan jawabannya sekejap, lalu memandang lurus kedepan jalaanan yang nyaris sepi.

"Orang yang pernah ku ceritakan waktu itu. Ayah dari calon bayiku. Sayangnya anak itu tidak sempat lahir ke dunia," Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di sudut bibir Hyungsik.

"Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa dia menyebut dirinya Papa. Dia masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi Ayahmu, kan?"

"Muda apanya? Kau tidak lihat kerutan di wajahnya? Dia juga selalu bersikap seperti seorang Ayah." Perkataan Ryeowook membuat Hyungsik tersenyum sekali lagi.

Ia lalu menenggak habis kaleng minumanya dan segera menggantinya dengan yang baru. Sesekali ia melirik ke kaleng yang di genggam Ryeowook, masih kaleng yang sama dengan yang di bukanya pertama kali.

"Belakangan ini kau tidak datang ke Coffee shop lagi. Kau kemana saja?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Untuk apa aku kesana lagi?" Suara Hyungsik terdengar dingin.

"Kopi buatanmu sudah sempurna," Lanjutnya.

"Ya?" Ryeowook tampak kaget. Selama ini Hyungsik tidak pernah memuji kopi racikanya sama sekali.

"Perasaanmu pasti sudah lebih baik. Kopi yang enak hanya bisa di hasilkan oleh perasaan yang bagus. Selama dua tahun aku menanti saat-saat dimana kau menyajikan kopi yang sempurna untukku, kau tidak pernah melakukanya sejak pertama kali," Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Belakangan ini perasaanya memang sudah lebih baik. Selama ini, meskipun semua orang mengatakan kalau kopi racikanya sangat enak, bagi Hyungsik itu sama sekali belum sempurna. Jadi, karena itu Hyungsik terus datang ke Coffee shop? Untuk menantikan Ryeowook menyajikan kesempurnaan itu padanya.

"Kapan aku mulai menyajikannya dengan rasa yang sempurna?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Sejak kopi pertamaku di tumpahkan oleh laki-laki yang memaksamu memanggilnya Papa. Kopi pertama itu masih sama seperti sebelumnya, lalu dia menggantinya dengan kopi baru  
racikanmu sebagai permintaan maaf. Kopi kedua itu, yang terbaik," Suasana menjadi hening kembali.

Ryeowook memandangi Hyungsik dengan perasaan yang aneh. Ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikanya.

"Sikkie~ya..." Lirih Ryeowook.

Hyungsik spontan memandang Ryeowook yang juga memandangnya. Ia terkejut karena pertama kalinya setelah dua tahun Ryeowook memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu lagi. Ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku? Batin Ryeowook. Ia hampir mengatakanya tapi segera mengurungkan niatnya dan menggantinya dengan kata-kata lain.

"Aku sudah melihat berita tentang kematian kakakmu di televisi. Aku turut berduka atas  
kepergian Sbastian, kau pasti sangat kehilangan karena aku tau, kau selalu menyayanginya,"

"Seharusnya kau senang dengan kematianya. Dia yang sudah membuat hidupku kacau, hidupmu juga. Selama ini kita selalu berusaha membenahinya bersama-sama, tapi melihatmu…" Hyungsik terdiam dan menunduk beberapa lama. Ia lalu menengadah ketika merasa kalau ada seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Kim Jong Woon bertolak pinggang memandanginya dan Ryeowook secara bergantian dengan mata yang membesar.

"Kau siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Ini sudah jam berapa? Kenapa kau mengajak seorang perempuan muda minum-minum di pinggir jalan pada jam begini?" Tanya Jong Woon lagi.

Baik Hyungsik maupun Ryeowook bediri seketika untuk menyeimbangkan diri dengan Jong Woon yang kelihatanya berang.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajaknya bicara" Jawab Hyungsik.

"Kalau ingin bicara lihat waktu. Kau tidak perlu mengajaknya minum-minum seperti ini," Jong Woon lalu memandang Ryeowook.

"Kau tau kalau minuman keras tidak baik bagi perempuan?"

"Aku bahkan belum menghabiskan satu kaleng" Jawab Ryeowook pelan.

"Tetap saja minum minuman seperti itu berbahaya. Jangan pernah kau melakukan ini lagi. Aku tidak mau melihatmu minum minuman seperti ini lagi. Berjanjilah?" Ryeowook menunduk.

"Baiklah, aku akan jadi anak baik dan tidak akan minum minuman seperti itu lagi,"

Hyungsik memandangi ekspresi langka Ryeowook kali ini. Sejak kapan Ryeowook kalah terhadap seseorang? Ryeowook bahkan tidak pernah seperti ini denganya.

"Dia tidak bersalah. Aku yang mengajaknya," Hyungsik berusaha membela.

Tatapan mata Jong Woon kemudian berpindah kepadanya.

"Hei anak muda! Siapa pun kau, apapun hubunganmu dengan Ryeowook, bersikap baiklah kalau ingin bicara dengannya datanglah untuk menjemputnya secara baik-baik ke rumah. Kau lihat gedung ini? Kami tinggal di lantai tiga," Jong Woon lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret wajah Hyungsik dengan blitz yang menyilaukan. Hyungsik terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Kau jangan tersinggung. Aku gampang melupakan orang, jadi aku mengambil fotomu untuk mengingat-ingat kalau-kalau kau datang ke rumah dan menjemput anak ini. Sekarang sudah saatnya kalian berpisah," Hyungsik mengangguk.

Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Jong Woon memerintahkan Ryeowook untuk masuk bersamanya dan Ryeowook benar-benar mengikutinya tanpa paksaan. Laki-laki itu tidak tampak seperti laki-laki Korea pada umumnya dengan kulit putih, rambut hitam legam dan mata sipitnya namun tajam. Hyungsik lagi-lagi menyunggingkan sebuah senyum sekali lagi dan kembali duduk untuk menghabiskan minuman yang di bawanya.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Hallo haaaaaaaaaa chingudeul...!

Ane bawa chap 9 **_Love Late_** loh...

Gimana suka kah? Seru kah chap 9 ini? Updatenya kecepetan kah? Tadinya mau besok, tp yesungdah deh,,,

Pengennya si sekali update 2 chap sekalian takut besok-besok sibuk, tapi kayanya lucu deh masa 2 chap sekalian,,, hahaha...

Makasih yg udah review dan dan masih setia baca ff ini, terus tetep review dan kasih masukannya ya chingudeul...

Biar ff ini terus lanjut :D

Ayo yg suka ff YWS, KWS apapun pairnya lestarikan ff RYEOWOOK !

#salamWookie~ya... ^^

.

.

.

~o0o~

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

Tittle : Love Latte

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T+/M-

.

.

Jong Woon

Ryeowook (GS)

Eunhyuk (GS)

.

.

.

Happy read n INGAT !

TINGGALIN JEJAK KALIAN (REVIEW)

NO BASH

* * *

Kim Jong Woon duduk di depan televisi seperti biasa. Weekend seperti ini selalu di habiskannya dengan cara yang sama karena Ia tidak tau harus kemana dan melakukan hal apa.

"Aku pergi kerja dulu. Minta uang," Ryeowook berdiri di hadapan Jong Woon yang kelihatannya sedang melamun meskipun kedua matanya terarah ke televisi.

Ia sengaja mengadahan tangannya di depan wajah laki-laki itu agar Jong Woon segera terbangun dari lamunannya dan menyadari kalau Ryeowook sudah berdiri di hadapannya sejak tadi. Kesadaran Jong Woon kelihatannya kembali pulih. Laki-laki itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang wajah Ryeowook dengan lebih jelas.

"Kau mau berangkat kerja? Ini sabtu. Kau tidak bekerja pada hari ini. Mau main-main ya? Atau cuma cari-cari alasan supaya bisa pergi dengan laki-laki yang tadi malam?" Tanya Jong Woon dengan penuh selidik.

"Aku harus ke Cafe untuk menggantikan temanku. Kemarin sewaktu kau sakit dia sudah menggantikanku untuk masuk kerja. Sekarang giliranku membayar hutang," Jong Woon berdecak.

Kelihatanya ia masih belum sepenuhnya percaya, tapi ia tetap mengambil uang di saku celana katunnya dan memberikannya kepada Ryeowook dengan jumlah yang sama seperti biasa.

"Sarapan dulu. Di atas meja ada sandwich," Ryeowook memasukkan uang jajannya ke dalam tas dan berjalan mendekati meja makan beberapa potong sandwich ada di sana dengan aroma yang lumayan menggoda. Ia duduk dan menikmati sandwichnya pelan-pelan. Selama bersama Jong Woon, Ryeowook sama sekali tidak pernah kelaparan.

"Laki-laki semalam itu siapa?" Ryeowook memandang Jong Woon yang bertanya tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari televise.

Semuanya bisa panjang kalau di ceritakan dan ia tidak akan menjamin kalau Jong Woon tidak akan ikut campur. Laki-laki itu selalu suka mengurusi urusan Ryeowook dan untuk kali ini Ryeowook berusaha menghindar sebisa mungkin. Ia membawa potongan sandwich sebagai bekal sarapanya di jalan.

"Teman," Jawab Ryeowook.

Jong Woon diam sebentar. Ryeowook kemudian meminum segelas susu yang di ambilnya sendiri dalam kulkas lalu berjalan kedekat pintu untuk mengambil sepatunya. Ia membawa high heels nya ke dekat Jong Woon dan memakai high heelsnya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya?" Pamit Ryeowook.

"Pulang lebih cepat ya? Aku sendirian di rumah,"

"Aku tidak bisa janji," Jong Woon mendengus.

"Kalau begitu jangan pulang sekalian sebelum malam. Aku akan cari orang lain untuk menemaniku," Jong Woon kemudian mengambil ponselnya di atas meja dan menghubungi seseorang. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara perempuan yang menyapa Jong Woon dengan gembira.

"Kau ada waktu?"

"..."

"Nanti ku jemput ya? Kita seharian ini mengobrol di rumahku saja…"

"..."

"Tidak. Rumahku kosong. Oh...jangan Khawatir. Tidak akan ada yang berani mengganggu kita..."

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya. Manis sekali nada bicara Jong Woon kepada lawan bicaranya di telpon. Ryeowook sangat yakin kalau dirinya mendengarkan suara seorang wanita. Dia menghubungi siapa sih? Fikir Ryeowook geram.

.

 ***YEWOOK***

.

"Siang sekali kau datang. Aku sudah lapar dan menanti ada seseorang yang memasak untukku," Jong Woon mengeluh saat melihat Eunhyuk yang datang terlambat ke taman dimana mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya di Seoul. Eunhyuk tersenyum lembut.

"Aku kan sudah menelpon kalau aku punya urusan mendadak. Aku juga tidak bisa ikut kau ke rumahmu Yesung. Tapi aku membawakan ini,"

Senyum Jong Woon mengembang. Eunhyuk membawa sebuah kotak makanan besar berwarna merah tua dan meletakannya kepangkuan Jong Woon. Dengan semangat Jong Woon membukanya dan melihat sushi yang menggiurkan ada di dalamnya.

"Wah, sudah lama aku tidak makan _Sushi_. Kau yang membuatnya?" Tanya Jong Woon.

"Tidak. Aku membelinya agar kita bisa makan siang bersama disini. Aku tidak bisa masak," Jawab Eunhyuk jujur.

Ia lalu mengorek-ngorek tasnya dan mengeluarkan dua pasang sumpit kayu yang juga di dapatnya dari restoran Jepang dimana ia membeli sushi. Sepasang sumpit di berikannya kepada Jong Woon dan yang sepasang lagi untuknya.

"Ayo makan. Aku sudah lapar!" Jong Woon dengan senang hati menerimanya. Ia memakan Sushi beberapa potong dengan lahap.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana setelah ini?" Tanya Jong Woon.

"Yesung, kau juga pernah muda kan? Untuk apa bertanya?" Jong Woon mendesis.

"Masa mudaku tidak seperti kalian. Kau mau pergi pacaran kan? Aku tidak pernah mencintai orang dengan serius pada masa mudaku karena seumur hidupku hanya memikirkan Ryeowook yang meninggalkanku. Aku lebih suka mencari teman dan sampai sekarang aku sudah mengumpulkan teman dalam jumlah yang banyak," Jawabnya.

"Wah, kalau begitu katakan padaku, apakah Ryeowook adalah cinta pertamamu?" Jong Woon mengunyah makananya lebih pelan.

"Ah...sudah, untuk apa aku memberi tau? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu karena mau menanyakan sesuatu," Sanggah Jong Woon.

"Sesuatu tentang Ryeowook? Kau bahkan belum bercerita kepadaku bagaimana kalian bisa tinggal bersama?"

"Karena aku fikir setidaknya kau tau sesuatu," Jong Woon kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku Jas dan memperlihatkan sebuah foto kepada Eunhyuk.

"Laki-laki ini. Siapa? Kau tau sesuatu?" Tanya Jong Woon.

Melihat foto itu, wajah Eunhyuk langsung berubah.

"Dia?" Eunhyuk agak ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Dia bersama dengan Ryeowook semalam. Mereka minum-minum di pinggir jalan. Aku sangat penasaran dengan orang ini. Beberapa kali aku melihatnya di Coffe shop tempat Ryeowook bekerja. Sebenarnya dia siapa?"

"Yesung, kau benar-benar ingin tau?" Tanya Eunhyuk masih dengan suara pelan.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Jong Woon mantap.

"Baiklah. Namanya Park Hyungsik. Barista senior berdarah Italia. Laki-laki ini juga senior di kampus kami, satu jurusan dengan Ryeowook. Dia dan Ryeowook sempat menjalin hubungan beberapa bulan. Pada awalnya mereka memang tinggal bersama, tapi hanya beberapa bulan. Lalu Hyungsik kembali tinggal bersama kakaknya Sbastian dan Ryeowook tinggal bersamaku, sampai akhirnya mereka berpisah dan Ryeowook meninggalkan flat yang kami sewa bersama untuk tinggal seorang diri," Jelas Eunhyuk.

Jong Woon mendengarkan dengan Konsentrasi. Sbastian? Jong Woon seperti pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa ingat dimana.

"Kejadian apa? Bagaimana bisa Ryeowook dekat dengan laki-laki itu?" Tanya Jong Woon penasaran.

"Kau masih tidak ingat Yesung? Semuanya karenamu. Kau yang menyebabkan Hyungsik dan Ryeowook berkenalan. Kau yang menyebabkan Hyungsik berusaha melindungi Ryeowook sebisanya, menghiburnya dengan Capresso C3000 yang menginspirasinya untuk jadi barista seperti sekarang," Kening Jong Woon berkerut berlipat-lipat. Karena dirinya?

"Ada apa ini? Ceritakan semuanya padaku," Pinta Jong Woon. Ia benar-benar bingung dan sama sekali tidak tau apa-apa.

.

 ***YEWOOK***

.

 _ **Flash back...**_

 _Kelelahan membuat Ryeowook membuka sepatunya dengan gusar dan membiarkan telapak kakinya menyentuh aspal yang dingin. Setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya merasa lebih rileks. Udara malam juga dengan sukses menjernihkan fikirannya, mungkin malam ini dia akan dimarahi Ayahnya karena pulang telat._

 _Ini semua karena Jong Woon yang memaksa untuk menemaninya selama seharian dan dirinya harus berbohong dan mengaku mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah bersama Eunhyuk. Untungnya untuk yang satu ini Eunhyuk masih mau membantu. Satu tahun bukan sebentar, Ryeowook masih belum bisa percaya kalau dirinya mendapatkan Prince charming yang dewasa dan menyenangkan seperti Jong Woon. Sosok yang sangat sempurna untuk anak usia lima belas tahun sepertinya._

 _Kim Ryeowook masih tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Jong Woon tertarik kepadanya karena dirinya sama sekali berbeda dari kebanyakan teman perempuan Jong Woon di kampus. Eunhyuk pernah mengajaknya ke kampus itu dan melihat kalau Jong Woon juga banyak berinteraksi dengan teman-teman wanitanya yang cantik dan memiliki tubuh yang indah. Sedangkan dirinya masih belum memiliki apa-apa. Masih sangat kekanak-kanakan baik jiwa maupun tubuhnya. Pinggul dan payudaranya juga baru tumbuh dan ia merasakan sakit setiap kali Jong Woon menyentuhnya._

 _Kim Ryeowook membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan dan melihat jam dinding yang ada di ruang tamu. Hampir jam makan malam dan untungnya ia pulang cepat. Perlahan-lahan ia menyentuh perutnya yang kelaparan. Ryeowook berusaha ke ruang makan secepat mungkin dan melihat hanya ada ibunya disana. Wanita yang baru setahun menjadi ibunya itu sedang menyiapkan makan malam dalam jumlah yang lebih sedikit dari biasanya dan memandangi Ryeowook dengan sebuah senyuman._

" _Duduklah," lagi-lagi ibunya tersenyum._

 _Ryeowook duduk di kursinya yang biasa dan menatap ibu tirinya yang duduk di hadapannya. Wanita itu hanya menyiapkan makanan untuk dua orang._

" _Kita hanya makan malam berdua hari ini?" Tanya Ryeowook._

" _Kau lupa? Ayahmu dan Henry sudah berangkat ke Jeju hari ini. Sekarang makanlah. Aku hampir saja makan lebih dulu karena mengira kau akan menginap di rumah Eunhyuk malam ini," Ryeowook mengangguk lalu menyuap makanannya beberapa kali._

 _Semenjak Ayahnya menikah lagi, hidupnya spontan berubah total. Tiba-tiba ia punya seorang adik laki-laki dan punya ibu muda menggantikan ibu kandungnya yang melarikan diri meninggalkan ayah saat ia masih bayi. Ayah yang dulu membawanya dan berusaha membesarkannya seorang diri di Manhattan sekarang sudah semakin jauh dengannya. Hubungannya dengan Ayah sangat renggang karena Ryeowook sama sekali tidak bisa menyatu dengan keluarga baru ayah. Itu yang membuatnya selalu keluar rumah dan lebih sering tidur di rumah Eunhyuk di bandingkan dengan rumahnya sendiri._

 _Semenjak dekat dengan Jong Woon intensitasnya keluar rumah juga semakin bertambah. Beberapa minggu yang lalu, Ayah memang mendapatkan promosi pada pekerjaannya sehingga membuat keluarganya harus pindah ke Seoul. Tapi saat Ayahnya mengatakan itu Ryeowook menolak keras. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas kalau saat itu adalah pertama kalinya Ryeowook bertengkar hebat dengan Ayahnya sampai akhirnya ayah mengalah dan membiarkannya untuk tinggal disini sampai Ryeowook setuju untuk menyusul ayahnya._

 _Wanita yang sedang berhadapan dengannya saat ini, akan menemaninya dan datang setiap minggu ke rumah Ayahnya yang baru. Mungkin waktunya akan di bagi dua, tapi Ryeowook lebih suka bila ibu tirinya ini meninggalkannya sendirian disini._

" _Kalau begitu kita tinggal bersama saja,"_

" _Aku memang mengatakan tidak nyaman tinggal di rumah, tapi bukan berarti harus pindah. Apalagi bersama laki-laki. Ayah bisa marah dan mana mungkin dia menyetujuinya karena aku masih Sekolah,"_

" _Ya, dan jika Ayahmu tau kau punya hubungan dengan orang dewasa seperti ku dia bisa lebih marah," Ryeowook tersenyum mengingat obrolannya dengan Jong Woon saat menceritakan pertengkarannya dengan Ayahnya. Dan masih berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan meminum segelas air putih._

 _Tapi tiba-tiba perutnya terasa sangat sakit, sakit sekali dan semuanya terasa berputar-putar. Ryeowook tau kalau ia terjatuh dari tempat duduknya dan terhempas kelantai, tapi dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Ia bisa mendengar kalau ibu tirinya bertanya apakah radang lambungnya kumat lagi? Ryeowook ingin berkata kalau dirinya sama sekali tidak tau, namun tidak ada sepatah katapun yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya, ia benar-benar mati rasa._

 _Hamil? Ryeowook masih tidak percaya. Radang lambungnya memang kambuh karena ia mulai makan tidak teratur belakangan ini. Ia pikir hanya itu saja dan ternyata ibunya mengatakan kalau ada temuan lain. Ia sedang mengandung janin berusia empat minggu. Sekarang Ryeowook harus merasakan dilema karena wanita itu memaksanya menggugurkan kandungannya tanpa bertanya siapa ayah dari anak yang di kandungnya. Apakah laki-laki itu mau bertanggung jawab atau tidak._

 _Ryeowook kecewa, bukan hanya dengan itu tapi juga dengan apa yang di lihatnya saat ini. Setelah dua hari dia dirawat, Jong Woon datang dan berlutut di depan ibu tiri Ryeowook memohon untuk diberi kesempatan bertanggung jawab. Ryeowook hanya terpaku dan mengintip dengan rasa hampa di balik pintu ruang rawatnya. Banyak orang yang lewat dan melirik ke arah Jong Woon sesekali. Laki-laki yang bergengsi tinggi itu rela merendahkan dirinya dengan bersujud di koridor rumah sakit dan di perhatikan banyak orang._

" _Aku akan melakukan apa saja," Suara Jong Woon terdengar sangat yakin._

" _Aku akan cuti kuliah dan bekerja untuk membiayai kelahiran anak kami. Izinkan Ryeowook melahirkannya,"_

" _Aku sangat percaya kepadamu" Jawab wanita itu._

" _Tapi bagaimana dengan Ayahnya? Bagaimana bila suami ku tau? Aku tidak ingin dia mati karena hal ini, dia punya penyakit jantung,"_

" _Aku berjanji akan mengusahakan yang terbaik. Ini tahun terakhirku kuliah. Aku akan segera menyelesaikannya dan memberikan kehidupan yang layak untuk Ryeowook,"_

" _Aku sudah bilang aku percaya. Kau sudah siap untuk semua ini tentunya, karena usiamu sudah cukup untuk itu. Tapi Ryeowook masih sangat muda dan masih banyak yang menantinya di masa depan. Dia akan kehilangan semuanya jika menikah dan punya anak pada usianya yang sekarang. Dia masih harus sekolah…"_

" _Tolonglah...bagaimana lagi aku harus meminta,"_

" _Nyonya Kim Junsu, Dokter jaga memanggilmu!" Seorang perawat memanggilnya dari jauh dengan suara yang keras. Nyonya Kim Junsu memandangi Jong Woon sekali lagi sebelum pergi._

" _Sekarang pergilah. Aku tidak akan mengubah fikiranku. Aku juga tidak tau bagaimana cara menjelaskannya kepada Ayah Ryeowook, apalagi dengan penampilanmu yang seperti ini." Jong Woon menyetuh kepalanya, rambutnya berwarna merah dan anting yang berderet di telinganya juga menambah nilai negatif di dirinya. Penampilannya menunjukkan kalau Jong Woon belum siap menjadi Ayah. Tapi demi Tuhan, batinnya sangat mengharapkan janin itu untuk terlahir dengan baik._

" _Nyonya, jika aku mengubah penampilanku apakah kau akan menerimaku?" Nyonya Kim Junsu memandangnya dengan perasaan iba. Ia tidak menjawab dan pergi meninggalkan Jong Woon seorang diri di koridor._

 _Untuk beberapa saat Jong Woon benar-benar hanya terpaku disana, tapi kemudian wajahnya menoleh ke arah Ryeowook yang memperhatikannya dari sela-sela pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Ryeowook merasakan sesuatu saat mata mereka bertemu pandang. Gadis itu lalu segera menutup pintu dan berjalan mundur dengan sangat perlahan. Wajahnya menunduk dalam merenungkan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya saat ini, semua salahnya dan wanita yang semula ia anggap jahat itu hanya tidak ingin Ayahnya kecewa._

 _Ryeowook tidak bisa menyalahkan ibu tirinya sama sekali karena wanita itu juga memperlihatkan wajah yang sangat berat hati saat menolak Jong Woon tadi. Meskipun wanita itu berusaha menyembunyikannya, Ryeowook masih bisa melihat dengan jelas._

 _Derit pintu ruang rawat terbuka. Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Jong Woon yang terburu-buru memeluknya setelah menutup pintu. Dalam pelukan Jong Woon, Ryeowook bisa merasakan betapa kecil tubuhnya. Ia masih lima belas tahun dan tidak siap memiliki anak. Tapi ia sangat menyayangi Jong Woon dan tau kalau Jong Woon juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tiba-tiba tangisnya meledak dan Ryeowook merasa betapa kekanak-kanakannya dia. Bahkan tangisan yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah tangisan anak kecil. Jong Woon melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook keatas tempat tidur rumah sakit. Satu tempat tidur kecil dan mereka berbagi bersama. Jong Woon kembali memeluknya dan menciumnya beberapa lama. Sayangnya itu tidak cukup untuk menenangkan hati Ryeowook. Gadis itu masih menangis._

" _Kenapa masih menangis?" Desis Jong Woon._

 _Ryeowook menggeleng, ia sama sekali tidak tau mengapa dirinya bisa menangis, tidak tau sedih ataukah bahagia. Yang pasti dirinya tidak siap dan itu adalah perasaan terbesar yang sedang menggelayutinya sekarang._

" _Yesung, aku sangat takut,"_

" _Tidak perlu takut. Aku akan menemanimu," Jong Woon mencium Ryeowook sekali lagi tapi Ryeowook masih belum bisa berhenti menangis._

 _Ryeowook masih anak-anak dan wajar kalau dia merasa sangat takut. Wanita dewasa saja akan merasa takut menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Air mata Ryeowook terasa asin di mulut Jong Woon, Jong Woon kembali melepaskan bibirnya dan memandangi Ryeowook yang terisak._

" _Open your mouth" Ryeowook balas memandangnya._

 _Perlahan ia berusaha membuka mulutnya dan dengan tangkas Jong Woon menjejalkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Ryeowook. Kali ini berhasil, Ryeowook bisa lebih tenang dan ciuman itu baru berhenti setelah gadis itu berhenti menangis. Ken menyentuh perut Ryeowook dan membelainya pelan._

" _Kau setuju dengan ibumu? Mau mengugurkannya?" Tanya Jong Woon. Ryeowook menggeleng._

" _Aku tidak tau,"_

" _Kalau kau melakukannya kau akan sulit punya anak. Usiamu masih sangat muda untuk oprasi seperti itu. Pertahankanlah, Ryeowook. Berjanjilah untuk melahirkan anak kita. Aku akan berusaha mencari jalan keluar untuk bisa membawamu bersamaku, pertahankanlah dia dari ibumu,"_

" _Tapi bagaimana dengan Ayah…"_

" _Aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku akan memikirkan jalan keluarnya." Potong Jong Woon._

" _Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?"_

" _Katakan kemungkinan buruk kalau kau bisa saja kesulitan untuk punya anak jika melakukan operasi pengguguran janin pada usiamu yang sekarang, dokter pasti sudah mengatakan itu kepadanya. Katakan kau akan melahirkannya. Cukup katakan seperti itu dan dia pasti mengerti. Dia wanita yang baik, aku bisa melihat itu di matanya,"_

" _Aku ingin melahirkannya bu. Biarkan aku melahirkannya..." Ryeowook terus mengemis kepada Ibu tirinya. Sebenarnya Ryeowook sudah lelah mengemis dan memelas._

 _Ia hampir menyerah untuk membujuk wanita itu, tapi ibu tirinya masih tidah perduli dan terus membersihkan rumah sambil sesekali membalas permintaan Ryeowook dengan ucapan tidak bisa._

" _Bu…" Ryeowook masih terus membujuk Ibu tirinya._

" _Ryeowook, hentikan! Tolong hentikan. Aku sudah katakan tidak bisa."_

" _Bagaimana kalau setelah ini aku tidak bisa punya anak lagi? Dokter pasti sudah bilang padamu tentang itu kan?"_

 _Wanita itu berhenti bergerak, ia melangkah mendekati Ryeowook yang bersandar di meja makan sejak tadi. Menggenggam tangan Ryeowook erat-erat, lalu membawa Ryeowook kekamarnya. Wanita itu menelanjangi Ryeowook dan membuat anak itu menatapi seluruh tubuhnya di cermin. Dia tidak perduli meskipun Ryeowook berontak dan mulai menangis._

 _Ini mungkin pertama kalinya Ryeowook membiarkan orang lain selain Jong Woon menelanjanginya. Seumur hidupnya Ryeowook tidak pernah merasa seterhina ini dan tidak bisa melawan. Terlebih setelah melihat ibunya mengeluarkan airmata._

" _Perhatikan dirimu. Bagaimana kau bisa hamil dengan tubuh kecil seperti ini? Bagaimana kau bisa melahirkan anak, sedangkan pinggulmu baru saja berkembang? Bagaimana kalau kau kehilangan nyawa karena itu?" Wanita itu menyeka airmatanya._

" _Aku tau kau tidak menyukaiku Ryeowook. Karena kehadiranku dan Henry di rumah ini kau jadi begini, bergaul bebas di luar sana dan kembali kerumah hanya untuk tidur. Tapi aku tidak perduli dengan kebencianmu itu. Aku tidak pernah berfikir untuk membalas semua kebencianmu padaku. Melihat dirimu yang seperti ini aku merasa sangat bersalah dan percaya atau tidak aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu karena anak itu. Maka singkirkanlah sebelum dia lahir,"_

" _Tapi Bu, aku juga menyayanginya,"_

" _Kau menyayanginya? Bagaimana dengan Ayahmu? Kau tidak menyayangi Ayahmu? Kau bisa saja membunuhku tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membunuh Ayahmu. Aku menahan diri untuk menikah dengannya, Ryeowook. Sampai adikmu Henry lahir aku belum juga bisa melakukannya sebelum kau memberikan izin. Dan kau tau betapa gembiranya aku saat kau memberikan izin pada ayahmu untuk menikahiku? Kau sangat mencintai laki-laki itu? Apa dia bisa di bandingkan dengan Ayahmu? Ayahmu mengurusimu seorang diri dan itu sangat sulit untuk seorang laki-laki. Sekarang kau ingin menyakiti Ayahmu hanya karena laki-laki itu? Setelah anak itu lahir apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Nyonya Kim Junsu (Ibu tirinya)._

" _Aku akan mencari jalan keluarnya. Biarkan aku mempertahankannya," Suara Ryeowook sudah semakin parau._

 _Semua kata-kata Ibunya sama sekali tidak salah, benar jika Jong Woon tidak bisa di bandingkan dengan ayahnya._

" _Baiklah...aku punya dua pilihan untukmu dan ini sudah ku fikirkan masak-masak. Gugurkan. Jika itu kau lakukan, jika kau kembali kepada Ayahmu, aku berjanji akan membawa Henry meninggalkan kalian dan kau akan mendapat kehidupanmu kembali. Atau kau bisa melahirkannya, dan kita masih akan terus menyembunyikannya dari ayahmu. Kau akan tinggal di Hokaido sampai anakmu lahir bersama kakakku dan suaminya. Setelah itu dengan senang hati mereka akan menjaga anakmu. Jadi anak itu tidak akan jauh darimu dan tidak perlu kekurangan kasih sayang orang tua karena terlahir tanpa Ayah. Meskipun kau harus menerima kenyataan kalau anakmu kelak tidak bisa memanggilmu ibu. Mengertilah Ryeowook, Aku tidak bisa melihat Ayahmu tersakiti, aku juga tidak ingin menyakitimu seperti ini,"_

 _Bel berbunyi berkali-kali, Ryeowook terpaku dan ibunya juga. Wanita itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Ia memandangi Ryeowook sekali lagi lalu mengambil selimut untuk menyelimutinya._

" _Istirahatlah. Sepertinya ada tamu," Wanita itu menghapus airmatanya dengan kikuk lalu meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian._

 _Sekarang apa yang bisa Ryeowook lakukan? Ia kembali memandangi cermin dan berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Gugurkan dan wanita itu akan memberikan kembali kehidupannya yang hilang. Atau melahirkan anak itu di tempat yang jauh. Tidak ada satupun dari pilihan-pilihan itu yang melibatkan Jong Woon di dalamnya. Apapun pilihannya Ryeowook tetap harus menjauh dari Jong Woon._

 _Ryeowook menajamkan pendengarannya. Ibunya sedang berdebat dengan seseorang dan sepertinya Ryeowook mendengar suara yang di kenalnya. Ia merapatkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dan keluar kamar pelan-pelan. Jong Woon ada disana, penampilannya benar-benar berubah, ia mengecat rambutnya menjadi gelap dan Jong Woon benar-benar tampak dewasa. Ia melakukan itu lagi, bersujud di depan ibunya dan memohon agar di beri kesempatan untuk bertanggung jawab._

" _Biarkan dia melahirkannya, aku mohon. Aku berjanji akan…" Jong Woon memohon kepada Nyonya Kim Junsu._

" _Berhentilah. Kau tidak kasihan kepadaku? Tidak kasihan kepada ayahnya?"_

" _Aku berjanji akan merawat anak itu. Aku akan melepaskan Ryeowook, menunggunya setelah dia benar-benar dewasa. Dan selama itu, aku akan merawat anak itu sendiri. Biarkan dia melahirkan anak kami, aku akan sangat berterima kasih Nyonya,"_

" _Pulanglah. Jong Woon fikiranku masih belum berubah," Suruh Nyonya Kim Junsu dengan sedikit nada mengusir._

 _Jong Woon terdiam sejenak lalu berdiri dari sujudnya. Ia membungkuk dalam dan pergi setelah mengatakan kalau dirinya akan datang dan terus datang setiap malam sampai wanita itu mengizinkannya. Ryeowook menyentuh perutnya. Ia menangis lagi, dan berusaha kembali kekamarnya secepat mungkin lalu membuka Jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Jong Woon di bawah sana melintas di lorong gang dan berhenti untuk melihat jendela kamar Ryeowook. Ia pasti tidak menyangka Ryeowook ada disana memandanginya._

" _Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Jong Woon. Ryeowook menggeleng sambil merapatkan selimutnya._

" _Aku baru terbangun dan ingin melihat langit. Ternyata aku menemukanmu. Kau darimana?"_

" _Aku habis jalan-jalan di sekitar sini," Dusta Jong Woon._

 _Dia tidak ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Dia tidak ingin aku stress memikirkannya. Anakku, kau beruntung karena Ayahmu adalah Jong Woon. Bisik Ryeowook sambil membelai perutnya. Untungnya satu-satunya cahaya hanya berasal dari kamarnya sehingga Jong Woon tidak bisa melihat wajah Ryeowook dengan jelas karena gadis itu membelakangi lampu. Tapi Ryeowook bisa melihat wajah Jong Woon dengan jelas dan laki-laki itu terus berusaha untuk tersenyum._

" _Kenapa dengan rambutmu?" Tanya Ryeowook._

" _Aku ingin berubah penampilan. Ingin lebih terlihat sebagai seorang Ayah. Pantas atau tidak?" Ryeowook mengangguk tegas._

" _Kau sangat pantas sekali," Ucap Ryeowook dengan senyumnya._

" _Kalau begitu sekarang tidurlah, sudah larut malam. Jika tidak kita bisa kehilangan bayi kita karena kurang istirahat," lagi-lagi Jong Woon tersenyum._

 _Ryeowook meneteskan air mata sekali lagi. Ia merasakan kebahagiaan dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sebelum menutup jendela kamarnya Ryeowook melambaikan tangan dan Jong Woon membalasnya. Walau bagaimanapun dirinya tidak mungkin membiarkan seorang Ryeowook menjalani hidup tanpa Kim Jong Woon. Dia akan mati, bila tidak ada Jong Woon disisinya. Dia akan mati._

 _Ryeowook merasa hampir pingsan, ia terus muntah-muntah dan hanya mengeluarkan lendir dari rongga mulutnya. Beberapa kali ia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya agar di beri kekuatan lebih. Muntah-muntah seperti ini menandakan kalau bayinya juga berjuang, lalu bagaimana bisa ia membunuh janin yang terus berjuang untuk hidup? Ryeowook kembali muntah beberapa kali lagi, ia sudah terbiasa dan sudah sangat siap dengan ini setiap hari._

 _Terakhir Ryeowook membasuh wajahnya karena mualnya sedikit mereda. Ryeowook sudah tidak sekolah selama seminggu, surat peringatan juga sudah sampai ke rumah melalui Eunhyuk karena Ryeowook sangat sering libur. Ibunya bilang, Ryeowook mungkin akan mengulang tahun pertamanya di sekolah pada ajaran baru berikutnya. Meskipun sedih, semuanya bukan masalah._

 _Ryeowook masih bisa menjalaninya karena ini adalah pilihannya. Ia akan melahirkan bayinya meskipun dalam beberapa bulan lagi dirinya harus segera pindah ke Hokaido. Semuanya sudah di urus. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi Ryeowook memastikan kalau setiap hari ia harus bersama Jong Woon, harus meninggalkan banyak kenangan indah setidaknya untuk dirinya sendiri._

" _Ryeowook! Jong Woon sudah menunggumu," Ibunya berteriak._

 _Wanita itu sudah lebih melunak dan membiarkan Ryeowook terus bersama Jong Woon karena Ryeowook selalu mengatakan kalau dirinya akan mati bila berpisah begitu saja. Jong Woon adalah nafasnya, maka kehilangan Jong Woon ia akan menjadi tidak bernyawa._

 _Ryeowook memandangi penampilannya sekali lagi di cermin, wajahnya agak pucat tapi bukan masalah yang besar. Selebihnya baik-baik saja, ia sudah bersiap-siap sejak tadi karena pagi ini Jong Woon akan mengantarnya kerumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kehamilan bulan keduanya._

 _Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Ryeowook ke dapur untuk minum susu yang disiapkan Ibunya, ia tidak akan sarapan karena bayinya selalu menolak makanan apa saja yang masuk. Ryeowook tidak akan merusak acaranya dengan Jong Woon hari ini karena muntah-muntah di sepanjang jalan._

 _Dengan cepat Ryeowook berpamitan dan langsung menemui Jong Woon yang sudah menantinya di luar pagar, ia menyambut Ryeowook dengan senyumnya._

" _Rumah sakit mana?" Tanya Jong Woon._

" _Rumah sakit tempat aku di rawat kemarin. Bulan lalu aku pergi dengan ibu, ini pertama kalinya aku pergi dengan Ayah anakku," Jong Woon duduk di hadapan Ryeowook dan menarik tangannya agar bisa ia gendong._

 _Jong Woon tidak ingin Ryeowook merasa lelah dan harapannya, di gendong menjelang ke stasiun bisa membuatnya merasa lebih aman karena Ryeowook ada di sisinya. Ryeowook tidak menolak, ia membiarkan Jong Woon menggendong tubuhnya yang kecil dan ringan. Yang Ryeowook lakukan selanjutnya adalah memeluk Jong Woon erat-erat._

 _Sangat banyak yang mereka bicarakan saat perjalanan di rumah sakit juga tentang rencana Jong Woon yang ingin merawat anaknya setelah lahir nanti. Ia sedang semangat untuk segera menyelesaikan magisternya agar bisa segera mencari uang yang banyak. Dan setiap kali mendengar itu, Ryeowook menyimpan luka karena Jong Woon hanya akan terus bermimpi. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya Ryeowook berjanji akan menemui Jong Woon kelak, jika di suatu saat nanti dia siap, dia juga akan membawa anaknya serta dan Ryeowook berharap Jong Woon bisa menunggu._

" _Lingkari pertanyaan di bawah ini, pasien datang untuk : 1. Melahirkan bayi, 2. Menggugurkan kandungan," Ryeowook membaca pelan saat perawat memintanya mengisi sebuah formulir sebelum masuk keruang dokter. Sangat banyak yang antri hari ini, mungkin karena awal bulan._

" _Yang nomor satu dong!" Jong Woon mengambil alih pena yang Ryeowook genggam dan melingkari jawaban di angka satu._

" _Jika jawaban nomor satu, Bagaimana anda akan melahirkan bayi anda? 1. Normal, 2. Operasi," Jong Woon menyentuh dagunya._

 _Jika ia menjawab nomor dua tentu pertanyaan berhenti sampai disini. Semua pertanyaan di buat berdasarkan jawaban nomor satu._

" _Normal. Banyak yang ingin melahirkan normal kan?" Bisik Ryeowook._

" _Apa bisa kau melahirkan normal? Operasi juga tidak masalah. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko untuk kehilanganmu karena melahirkan secara normal di usia muda seperti sekarang,"_

" _Nyonya Kim Ryeowook, giliran anda," Perawat memanggil Ryeowook dari depan pintu ruang dokter lalu kembali masuk setelah Ryeowook menjawab ya._

" _Kau tau, aku mendaftarkanmu dengan nama Kim Ryeowook tapi dengan marga Kim dari nama ku sayang," Ucap Jong Woon._

" _Kau mendaftarkan ku sebagai Nyonya Kim Ryeowook, Kim dari margamu? Kita belum menikah," Desis Ryeowook sambil merapikan barang-barangnya dan berdiri._

" _Kau akan melahirkan anak ku. Tentu saja kau sudah jadi Nyonya Kim," Ryeowook memutar bola matanya._

" _Aku akan masuk. Mungkin akan lama, tunggu di luar saja," Ia tersenyum sebelum masuk ke ruang dokter._

 _Masih dokter yang sama. Namanya Mark. Ryeowook sudah mengenalnya karena ia yang mengambil alih penanganan Ryeowook setelah Ryeowook di ketahui hamil. Ia tersenyum saat melihat formulir yang Ryeowook sodorkan._

" _Operasi?"_

" _Itu...Ayah bayi di kandunganku yang melingkarinya,"_

" _Dia kelihatannya sangat penuh perhitungan," Mark tersenyum._

" _Kau ingin melihat janinmu Ryeowook? Ini mungkin terakhir kalinya kita bertemu karena aku akan pindah ke Seoul. Aku mendapat tugas disana,"_

" _Bisa?" Tanya Ryeowook._

" _Tentu saja bisa!" Mark memandangi Perawat yang sudah sibuk menyiapkan semua alat-alatnya._

 _Setelah Perawat memberi tau kalau semuanya siap, Ryeowook bisa merasakan semua prosesnya dengan seksama. Saat ia berbaring dan perutnya di olesi krim bening yang dingin dan saat alat berwarna putih itu menyentuh perutnya. Ryeowook hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Tapi begitu Mark memintanya membuka mata dan meliihat ke monitor, Ryeowook hampir meledak. Ia melihat bayinya._

" _Kau lihat, tonjolan hitam itu adalah bayimu. Lihat dia berdetak dan sangat sehat. Kau harus berbangga hati dengan anak ini." Mark mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum._

 _Ryeowook masih terperangah untuk beberapa waktu, semua penjelasan Mark di dengarkannya dengan seksama meskipun matanya sama sekali tidak berpaling dari bayinya. Ia masih ingin memandanginya berlama-lama, tapi tidak mungkin. Jong Woon menunggunya di luar. Sebelum ia pergi Mark menyodorkan sesuatu untuknya dan Ryeowook hampir menangis melihat itu. Sebuah foto yang sama persis dengan apa yang di lihatnya dari dalam monitor._

" _Itu hadiah perpisahan dariku. Foto janinmu di bulan kedua. Sampai jumpa lagi di lain kesempatan, Nyonya Kim Ryeowook," Ucap Dr. Mark dengan senyumnya._

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Bingung mau cuap-cuap apa?

Chap ini suka kah?

Makasih yg udah selalu support author dan ninggalin jejak setelah baca ^^

Q sayang kalian :*

Oya, bener gak sih KRY mau bikin album baru? Kmrn katanya udah pd foto buat album KRY yg baru. Gimanakah foto KRYnya?

Yg update berita2 SUPER JUNIOR tolong author dibagi. Sekarang author rada jauh sama medsos jd kurang update.

OKOK, sampai ketemu chap selanjutnya...


	11. Chapter 11

Tittle : Love Latte

Jong Woon, Ryeowook (GS), Eunhyuk (GS), Siwon

.

~o0o~

.

REVIEW ne, NO BASH!

* * *

 _Ryeowook sangat riang. Bisa melihat bayinya hari ini benar-benar akan membuatnya tidak tidur semalaman. Amplop coklat yang berisi foto itu di simpannya dengan apik di dalam tasnya. Ini untuknya, Jong Woon hanya akan di kiriminya foto bayinya saja setelah  
anak itu lahir nanti. _

" _Yesung," Ryeowook melambai-lambaikan tangannya._

 _Ia berlarian menyongsong Jong Woon yang menyambutnya dengan wajah terkejut. Dalam beberapa saat ia sudah berada dalam pelukan Jong Woon dan tersenyum sangat bahagia._

" _Kenapa kau berlarian begini? Apa kau lupa kalau dirimu sedang mengandung?" Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Jong Woon dengan senyum yang berbinar-binar._

" _Aku tadi di USG. Aku melihat anak kita Yesung,"_

" _Benarkah? Aku jadi ingin ikut melihatnya. Dia laki-laki atau perempuan?"_

" _Belum tau, tangan dan kakinya juga belum ada. Hanya berupa gumpalan. Karena monitornya hitam putih jadi yang terlihat cuma hitam putih," Jong Woon membelai kepala Ryeowook lalu membungkuk memandangi bagian perut Ryeowook. Ia membelainya beberapa kali dan berkata riang._

" _Hai anakku! Ini papa. Terus berjuang ya? Papa ingin segera melihatmu," Ia menengadah memandang Ryeowook yang juga memandangnya._

" _Mamamu pasti juga akan begitu," Ryeowook hampir meledak._

 _Siapa yang mendapatkan kebahagiaan seperti ini? Hanya dirinya. Hanya orang-orang seperti dirinya yang bisa menghargai bayi itu melebihi apapun. Bahkan orang yang sudah aman sentosa dan mendapatkan janin dari pasangan sahnya saja, belum tentu mendapatkan kebahagiaan seperti yang Ryeowook rasakan._

 _Ryeowook menyentuh perutnya sekali lagi lalu berkata dalam hati. Anakku, Kau sangat beruntung karena ayahmu adalah Kim Jong Woon. Jong Woon meraih tangannya dan menggandeng Ryeowook. Ia memandangi Ryeowook sekilas. Gadis itu mungkin heran kemana Jong Woon akan membawanya._

" _Kita makan siang dulu ya, Ma? Papa sudah sangat lapar," Ryeowook terkekeh._

 _Mereka berjalan ke pusat perbelanjaan terdekat dan mereka memilih memesan makanan di restoran Jepang. Jong Woon menolak untuk makan makanan cepat saji dan memilih makanan yang bergizi tinggi seperti makanan Jepang. Meskipun Ryeowook tidak begitu suka, ia menyetujuinya juga. Mereka makan sebentar dan sesaat kemudian Jong Woon memesan makanan yang baru lagi lalu memaksa Ryeowook memakannya._

" _Aku tidak akan bisa menghabiskan semuanya. Bagaimana jika aku muntah-muntah?"_

" _Tapi sejak tadi tidak begitu, kan? Yang kau beri makan bukan dirimu sendiri jadi makanlah yang banyak," Jong Woon berdiri dari duduknya._

" _Kau tunggu disini, aku mau ke toilet sebentar,"_

" _Kau tidak akan membiarkanku membayar semuanya sendiri kan? Aku tidak punya uang sama sekali," Jong Woon tertawa mendengar kalimat yang terakhir. Ia bahkan masih curiga kalau Jong Woon akan menipunya? Jong Woon mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan salah satu kartu kredit miliknya lalu memberikannya kepada Ryeowook._

" _Tunggu disini ya?" Ryeowook mengambil benda itu dan menggenggamnya erat._

 _Ia membiarkan Jong Woon pergi lalu memakan semua makanan yang di pesan Jong Woon dengan perlahan. Makanan-makanan yang banyak itu sempat membuatnya mual dan hampir saja dimuntahkannya kembali jika ia tidak menahannya. Akhirnya Ryeowook lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk mengistirahatkan perutnya karena semua makanan itu sama sekali tidak bisa masuk ke dalam perutnya._

 _Ryeowook sudah berkali-kali memandangi jam tangannya. Tapi Jong Woon belum juga kembali, padahal ia sudah hampir satu jam pergi. Sangat banyak orang yang antri dan berharap bisa mendapatkan tempat duduk. Ryeowook menyerah menunggu di dalam, ia memanggil pelayan dan membayar semua pesanannya lalu menunggu Jong Woon di luar. Sesekali Ryeowook duduk di lantai untuk memijati kakinya yang lelah, ia tidak bisa berdiri selama yang biasa di lakukannya dulu._

" _Maaf terlambat," Jong Woon tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di hadapannya._

" _Kau ke toilet atau bertemu perempuan lain?"_

" _Tidak-tidak sayang," Jong Woon kemudian mencondongkan wajahnya dan berbisik kepada Ryeowook._

" _Aku tadi sedikit mencret. Jadi maaf ya? Sekarang kita pulang?" Ryeowook menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya dalam-dalam lalu berusaha untuk tersenyum._

 _Ia membiarkan Jong Woon menggandeng tangannya kemanapun mereka melangkah, berkeliling di pusat perbelanjaan sebentar dan pada akhirnya berada di dalam kereta. Kereta sangat penuh dan sesak, padahal masih sore. Mungkin karena saat ini adalah jam pulang kerja._

 _Entah mengapa Jong Woon merasa Ryeowook terlepas dari genggamannya. Saat ia berusaha mencari-cari ia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Tubuh Ryeowook yang kecil membuatnya bisa saja terselip di antara banyak orang. Tiba-tiba Jong Woon melihat sesuatu, ia melihat tangan Ryeowook di antara kerumunan orang yang akan keluar. Semua orang berdesakan dan pergi dengan terburu-buru._

 _Dan saat ia menemukan Ryeowook, Ryeowook sudah terjatuh kesakitan di bibir pintu kereta. Jong Woon sangat khawatir lalu berusaha menyongsong Ryeowook secepat mungkin dan berhasil. Ryeowook sekarang sudah bersamanya, duduk di tangga yang menuju ke jalan keluar sambil menepuk-nepuki pakaiannya yang terkontaminasi debu._

" _Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Jong Woon membuka kaki-kaki Ryeowook yang rapat mencari-cari noda darah. Ia menekan celana Jeans yang Ryeowook pakai dan tidak ada noda darah._

" _Kau sedang apa?" Ryeowook menepis tangannya._

" _Tidak ada pendarahan kan?" Ryeowook menggeleng._

" _Tadi memang agak sakit. Tapi selagi tidak ada pendarahan tidak apa-apa kan?"_

" _Kenapa kau melepaskan gandengan ku? Bagaimana bila terjadi apa-apa denganmu? Bagaimana bila kau keguguran dan…"_

" _Ada orang yang menarik tas ku," Potong Ryeowook._

" _Biarkan saja. Aku bisa membelikan seratus tas seperti itu,"_

 _Mana bisa seperti itu, Jong Woon tidak tau kalau Ryeowook mempertahankan foto yang di berikan Mark untuknya dan itu tidak bisa di ganti dengan apapun._

" _Ini pemberian Ayahku," Jong Woon berdesis._

 _Kelihatannya sangat kesal. Tapi ia berusaha membuang jauh-jauh kekesalannya lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jaketnya di bagian dalam. Jong Woon meletakkan sebuah topi rajut berwarna hijau muda di tangan Ryeowook dan kembali memberikan sebuah senyum. Ia dapat merasakan pandangan heran Ryeowook untuknya._

" _Ini ku beli tadi. Topi ini untuk menghangatkan bayi kita karena seharusnya dia lahir di musim dingin tahun ini. Aku tidak tau dia laki-laki atau perempuan, jadi ku belikan yang berwarna hijau,"_

 _Jadi ini alasan Jong Woon meninggalkannya tadi? Kini Ryeowook semakin sesak. Jong Woon sangat bersemangat menantikan kelahiran bayinya dan dia menunjukannya dengan berbagai cara. Ryeowook sama sekali tidak bisa membendung air matanya untuk keluar dan semuanya sudah menjadi anugrah yang sangat luar bisa di usia mudanya._

" _Kenapa kau menangis lagi sayang?" Tanya Jong Woon._

" _Aku sedang bahagia Papa," Jawab Ryeowook dengan senyum._

" _Baiklah, silahkan merasakan itu selama satu meninggu ini. Karena kita tidak akan bertemu selama seminggu. Tapi minggu depan aku akan menjemputmu dan kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku," Kening Ryeowook berkerut._

" _Melakukan sesuatu? Apa?"_

" _Kita kabur dari rumah, untuk sehari saja. Kita pergi berdua. Buatlah surat untuk ibumu. Hanya sehari Ryeowook. Aku juga tidak akan merampasmu dari keluargamu begitu saja. Dan minggu ini aku harus menemui orang tuaku, aku akan meminta izin untuk menikah denganmu. Tidak, itu tidak sekarang. Yang pasti aku akan minta izin untuk membesarkan anakku," Jong Woon sudah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri akan melakukan apapun yang terjadi._

' _Ibu, izinkan aku pergi hari ini saja._

 _Aku ingin bersama Jong Woon lebih lama sebelum waktuku untuk pergi ke Hokaido tiba._

 _Aku berjanji akan pulang besok pagi._

 _Terimakasih...'_

 _-Ryeowook-_

 _Ryeowook menulis itu dan ia meletakannya di atas meja makan sebelum pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Dan sekarang, dirinya sudah menunggu Jong Woon untuk datang menjemputnya di taman dekat rumah. Jong Woon terlambat lagi padahal Ryeowook sudah sangat merindukannya. Seminggu bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk berpisah. Untungnya topi rajut itu masih bisa di jadikan barang pengganti untuk melepaskan rindu sehingga Ryeowook tidak harus menangis karena tidak bisa bertemu._

" _Kau sedang apa?" Mata Ryeowook mengerjap beberapa kali._

 _Ada Eunhyuk disini? Apakah dia sedang jogging? Tapi Eunhyuk tidak sedang menggunakan pakaian olah raga, ia mengenakan pakaian yang bisa di bilang lebih pantas untuk di pakai ke pesta._

" _Aku sedang menunggu Jong Woon. Dia bilang akan menjemputku disini. Kau sendiri? Tidak sedang olah raga kan?"_

" _Tentu saja tidak Wookie. Aku menunggu kakakku. Siwon bilang aku sebaiknya menunggu di sini, karena ia sedang membantu mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan temannya. Ini weekend kan? Sangat banyak pernikahan pada saat weekend," Ryeowook tersenyum._

" _Apa Jong Woon ikut?"_

" _Bisa saja. Teman Siwon pasti juga dekat dengan Jong Woon, mungkin dia terlambat karena itu. Bagaimana kandunganmu?" Ryeowook memandangi perutnya._

 _Eunhyuk pasti tau dari ibunya, atau mungkin dari Siwon dan laki-laki itu tau dari Jong Woon. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa Ryeowook rahasiakan dari kakak beradik Choi ini bila hal itu menyangkut Jong Woon._

" _Aku baru memeriksakannya seminggu yang lalu dan baik-baik saja. Hanya saja belakangan ini sudah tidak mual lagi meskipun selera makanku sama sekali belum pulih,"_

" _Kau serius akan melahirkannya?"_

" _Apa boleh buat. Aku sudah banyak mendapatkan kebahagiaan karena anak ini. Entah mengapa aku merasa bocah ini nantinya akan banyak mengubah hidupku Eunhyuk," Eunhyuk tertawa._

" _Semua calon ibu mengatakan itu,"_

" _Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku sudah kedengaran seperti ibu-ibu?" Eunhyuk mengangguk lalu mereka tertawa bersama._

 _Tak lama kemudian Siwon datang sambil bertolak pinggang. Tangan sebelah kanannya menjinjing sebuah tas yang terbuat dari kulit._

" _Kalian tidak sedang menertawakanku kan?" Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk menggeleng._

 _Ryeowook memandang jauh di belakang Siwon, berharap Jong Woon segera datang. Tapi sayangnya Jong Woon tidak ada dan Siwon sepertinya datang sendiri._

" _Kau tidak bertemu Jong Woon di pesta itu?" Tanya Ryeowook penuh harap. Siwon mengangguk tegas._

" _Tentu saja aku bertemu dengannya. Mana mungkin dia tidak datang ke pesta penting itu. Tapi pestanya belum dimulai. Makanya aku kemari," Siwon menoleh ke Eunhyuk._

" _Kau sudah siap?"_

" _Ya tentu! Siap,"_

" _Kalau begitu move on,"_

 _Ryeowook memandangi Eunhyuk yang berusaha menariknya menuju sebuah Van yang tadi Siwon bawa. Ia berusaha menolak karena dirinya harus menunggu Jong Woon. Jong Woon memintanya untuk menunggu disini jadi dia harus menunggu sampai jam berapapun laki-laki itu menjemput. Ryeowook tidak ingin Jong Woon kecewa Karena Jong Woon tidak menelponya untuk ikut kepesta itu dan mustahil Ryeowook datang tiba-tiba saja tanpa di undang, ia juga tidak sedang menggunakan gaun pesta._

" _Ayolah, Ryeowook sayang..."_

" _Aku tidak bisa ikut. Jong Woon bisa malu kalau aku hadir di sana. Dia akan bilang apa pada teman-temannya tentang aku? Lebih baik kalian saja, pestanya mungkin sudah di mulai,"_

" _Bagaimana mungkin bisa di mulai jika mempelai wanitanya ada disini?" Ryeowook terdiam lalu menoleh kepada Siwon yang berada di sampingnya._

" _Maksudmu?"_

" _Oh, ayolah Ryeowook... Ini adalah hari pernikahanmu," Siwon menyodorkan tas yang tadi di jinjingnya kepada Ryeowook dan Ryeowook mengambilnya._

" _Ikutlah Eunhyuk ke Van. Di Van sudah ada perias pengantin. Dan itu adalah baju pengantin kalian," Ryeowook menyerah._

 _Ia membiarkan Eunhyuk menyeretnya menuju Van dan kemudian seorang wanita mulai memerintahkan yang macam-macam. Ia juga mengganti pakaian Ryeowook dengan sebuah gaun berwarna merah darah yang berada di dalam tas kulit. Baju pernikahan berwarna merah? Ryeowook merasa kalau ada yang salah. Tapi kebingungannya di sela oleh sebuah amplop yang di berikan Eunhyuk kepadanya._

" _Baca, atau aku yang bacakan? Aku dengan senang hati menjadi orang pertama yang membacanya,"_

" _Biar aku sendiri," Seru Ryeowook. Ia mengambil surat itu saat tukang rias menata rambutnya. Surat dari Jong Woon._

' _Dear...  
Gadis kecilku. Aku sudah mendapat persetujuan dari ibuku. Satu saja sudah cukup untuk mengadakan sebuah pesta. _

_Bukan pesta besar karena hanya akan ada aku, dirimu, Eunhyuk dan Siwon._

 _Aku hanya bisa membelikan sebuah gaun pesta, bukan gaun pengantin yang bersih dan  
putih. _

_Lagi pula untuk apa gaun berwarna putih? Yang penting kau datang ke Altar karena sekarang aku sudah menunggumu disini._

 _Kau tidak perlu bertanya siapa yang akan membawamu ke Altar. Untuk itulah Siwon ada kan?_

 _Segera selesaikan semuanya dan aku akan terus menunggu sampai kau datang.'_

 _Love,_

 _-Kim Jong Woon-_

 _Ryeowook menghela nafas lega. Ternyata semua ini bukan main-main dan dia akan segera menikah? Ryeowook mendengar tawa Eunhyuk saat sahabatnya itu merampas surat yang ada di  
tangannya dan membacanya. _

" _Dia serius. Meskipun bukan gaun berwarna putih dia sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Kau jangan terkejut Ryeowook, di sana mungkin tidak ada musik, tidak ada pesta, hanya ada pendeta. Aku mendengar obrolan Siwon dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Meskipun pernikahan ini tidak terdaftar di negara, tapi seharusnya sudah cukup bisa mengikatmu untuk tidak mencari pria lain,"_

" _Harusnya dia yang tidak berselingkuh. Karena teman wanitanya sangat banyak,"_

" _Tapi hanya kau yang di perlakukan seperti ini. Hanya dirimu yang di belikan sebuah gaun meskipun berwarna merah,"_

" _Aku juga tau kalau aku tidak pantas menggunakan gaun berwarna putih. Gaun putih adalah symbol kesucian dan aku sama sekali tidak…"_

" _Sudah untuk apa bersedih," Eunhyuk segera memotong ucapan Ryeowook yang mulai merusak suasana._

" _Ini hari pernikahanmu. Setelah ini semalaman kita akan berpesta di rumahku. Ayah dan ibuku sedang keluar kota, dan kami sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Hari bahagia seharusnya di sambut dengan bahagia kan?" Ryeowook mengangguk._

 _Ya, ini adalah hari bahagia. Dirinya akan menikah di usia lima belas tahun dengan laki-laki berusia dua puluh lima tahun? Mungkin ini adalah kisah tergila yang terjadi dalam hidup manusia. Tapi meskipun begitu, hari ini ia akan segera berjalan menyongsong Jong Woon di Altar dan mereka akan hidup sebagai pasangan suami istri selamanya._

 _Entah hari yang bodoh atau hari yang indah. Tapi Jong Woon merasa kalau dirinya sangat bahagia. Menikah muda sama sekali bukan tujuan hidupnya, apa lagi dengan seorang gadis muda. Tidak, gadis kecil. Ryeowook masih berusia lima belas tahun. Ia bahkan baru  
menyelesaiakan sekolah menengah pertamanya saat Jong Woon menidurinya untuk pertama kali. Dan sekarang di dalam perutnya, sudah ada calon anak mereka. Gadis kecil itu akan segera tumbuh dewasa dan kehilangan masa remajanya karena ini. _

_Cklek..._

 _Bunyi pintu kamar mandi di buka, Ryeowook keluar dari ruangan sempit itu dengan piamanya. Jong Woon mendesah, seharusnya Ryeowook tidak menggunakan piama, tapi seharusnya Jong Woon tidak kesulitan untuk membukanya. Jong Woon terkekeh dalam hati._

" _Ada apa?" Ryeowook bertanya saat melihat reaksi aneh Jong Woon begitu melihatnya._

 _Gadis itu duduk di pinggir ranjang dimana Jong Woon berbaring dengan nyaman. Jong Woon menarik tangannya sehingga Ryeowook berbaring di sebelahnya, dalam pelukannya._

" _Bagaimana rasanya jadi pengantin?" Tanya Jong Woon._

" _Aku tidak tau,"_

" _Tidak tau? Tidak bahagia?"_

" _Bahagia, tentu saja. Tapi alangkah bahagianya jika aku melihat Ayahku tersenyum padaku hari ini," Jong Woon mencium pipi Ryeowook._

 _Ia lalu mematikan lampu kamar dan Ryeowook bisa melihat pendar lampu berbentuk bintang-bintang yang sangat banyak di atap kamar itu. Jong Woon sudah memasangnya sendiri semalaman kemarin, dan ia harap Ryeowook senang._

" _Kita akan memberi tau kepadanya begitu dia siap. Karena itu lahirkan anak kita secara sehat. Lalu hiduplah untuk membanggakan Ayahmu. Setelah kuliahmu selesai, kita akan menikah ulang tapi kau sekarang adalah istriku, istri Kim Jong Woon,"_

" _Yesung, Aku berjanji akan kembali kepadamu, apapun yang terjadi nanti,"_

" _Tentu saja harus begitu,"_

" _Lalu sekarang kita harus bagaimana?"_

" _Jalani saja semuanya dulu. Yang pasti sekarang aku hanya ingin memelukmu sampai pagi. Besok pagi aku harus mengantarmu kembali ke rumah. Satu lagi, kau belum bilang padaku kalau kau di keluarkan dari sekolah,"_

 _Jong Woon menyentuh perut Ryeowook dan ia merasakan kalau tangan Ryeowook ada disana. Bukan membelai seperti biasa, Ryeowook sedang menekan perutnya. Gadis itu masih berusaha menyimpan suara halusnya yang meringis menahan sakit._

" _Kau kenapa?"_

" _Yesung, aku merasa perutku sangat sakit," Mendengar keluhan Ryeowook, Jong Woon langsung duduk dan memandangi tangan Ryeowook yang menekan perutnya._

" _Kau sedang tidak main-main kan sayang? Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda malam ini,"_

" _Aku serius, dan sekarang semakin…"Ryeowook meringis semakin keras. Ia mulai merasakan sakit yang signifikan._

" _Kau tidak terjatuh di kamar mandi tadi kan?" Ryeowook menggeleng._

 _Jong Woon semakin khawatir, kenapa Ryeowook tidak mengatakannya sejak awal sejak merasakan rasa sakit itu? Ia segera keluar kamar dan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Siwon. Tidak lama kemudian, Siwon membawa semua orang yang berada di rumah ke dokter kandungan._

 _Ryeowook tidak melihat Mark, lagi. Ada dokter lain yang belum di kenalnya sedang memeriksanya dengan tangkas dan cepat. Beberapa saat kemudian ia memanggil Jong Woon untuk menghadapnya. Ryeowook ingin tau ada apa dengannya. Tapi sebuah suntikan bius akhirnya membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri dan tertidur pulas. Ia menerimanya karena sangat lelah. Ryeowook merasa sudah mencapai batas kelelahannya._

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Mau lanjut? Ayo tinggalin jejak kalian guys! Jangan jadi Silent Readers ne... ^^

Kalo yg review byk di chap ini, q panjangin ceritanya, tp kalo dikit mungkin jg dikit.

Special for YRyeonggu, hanazawa kay, Kim HyeNi, aningeko81, LS-snowie, meidi96, gomapta sudah rajin review dan atas dukungannya ^^

For nathasya, iya tidak apa2 sista, silakan dibaca kalo suka ^^

#Hug&Kiss

.

.

~o0o~


	12. Chapter 12

Tittle : Love Latte

Jong Woon, Ryeowook (GS), Eunhyuk (GS), Siwon

~o0o~

* * *

 _..._

 _Kim Ryeowook keguguran. Dokter mengatakan kalau janin yang ada di dalam kandungannya sudah mati sebelum hari dimana Ryeowook merasakan sakit. Ryeowook masih merasa tidak percaya. Ia bahkan tidak mengeluarkan setetespun air mata. Padahal saat pemeriksaan yang terakhir kali dengan dokter Mark, Ryeowook masih bisa melihat janinnya berdetak. Ia masih bisa merasakan keajaiban yang berada dalam dirinya. Tapi sekarang ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa sesuatu yang ajaib itu sudah menghilang._

 _Eunhyuk datang ke rumah sakit hampir setiap hari dan akan menemaninya semalaman. Siwon juga pernah datang dua kali, tapi Jong Woon tidak pernah ada. Jong Woon hanya datang saat membawanya ke rumah sakit. Hanya ada saat dokter mengatakan kalau bayinya sudah tidak ada dan semenjak itu Jong Woon tidak pernah memunculkan wajahnya lagi._

 _Untuk yang satu ini Ryeowook menangis sejadi-jadinya sehingga pagi ini matanya bengkak lagi seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sudah tiga hari dan Jong Woon masih belum datang. Ryeowook memandangi foto yang Mark berikan dengan perasaan sedih. Mungkin Jong Woon kecewa. Mungkin saat terjatuh di stasiunlah penyebab kematian janinnya dan itu adalah salah Ryeowook. Ia mengerti jika Jong Woon marah dan tidak ingin menemuinya lagi untuk selamanya._

 _"Nona Kim Ryeowook...sudah saatnya operasi," Perawat yang baru saja masuk berbicara dengan lantang._

 _Ia membawa kursi roda dan bergegas memindahkan Ryeowook ke atasnya dengan bantuan Ibunya dan Eunhyuk. Dengan perasaan takut Ryeowook menuju ke ruangan dokter, di pindahkan ke sebuah bed (kasur) yang berbentuk aneh dan harus siap saat rahimnya di korek._

 _Jong Woon dimana? Aku sangat membutuhkanmu. Ryeowook mengerang di dalam hati. Ia dibius, meskipun begitu Ryeowook masih merasakan sakit yang tidak bisa di toleransi. Ia sempat berteriak dan kemudian semuanya gelap. Ryeowook kehilangan bayinya, juga_  
 _kehilangan Jong Woon karena ini._

 _ **~o0o~**_

 _"Bu, apakah Jong Woon belum datang juga?" Ryeowook masih menanti._

 _Ini hari keempat dan dia masih berharap Jong Woon datang menemuinya meskipun Ryeowook harus melalui semuanya sendirian._

 _"Belum," Jawab ibunya._

 _"Sekarang saatnya kita pulang Ryeowook," Ryeowook mendesah._

 _Ibunya sudah selesai mengemasi semua barang-barangnya dan seharusnya dia pulang. Ryeowook menyentuh perutnya, dan masih tidak bisa menerima kalau dirinya baru saja kehilangan bayinya. Minggu lalu ia masih bisa melihatnya dan sangat bahagia. Dan minggu ini Tuhan mengambilnya dengan sangat segera._

 _Mungkin Tuhan tau kalau Ryeowook tidak akan mampu merawatnya..._

 _Tuhan tau kalau Jong Woon belum benar-benar siap jadi Ayah..._

 _Dan Tuhan juga berfikiran sama dengan ibunya..._

 _Lebih baik Ryeowook kehilangan bayinya dari pada menyakiti Ayah yang mengurusinya sendirian selama lima belas tahun._

 _Ryeowook turun dari ranjangnya dengan hati-hati. Ia bisa berjalan meskipun pelan. Ibunya terus berusaha memapah lengannya agar Ryeowook tidak jatuh. Ia memandangi ruang rawatnya sejenak, lalu keluar dan menyusuri koridor. Tiba-tiba langkah ibunya terhenti dan Ryeowook juga melakukan hal yang sama. Wanita itu memandang Ryeowook dengan senyum._

 _"Ryeowook, kau bisa pulang sendiri? Nanti naik taksi saja, biar ibu bayar di rumah. Ibu duluan ya?" Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya._

 _Ibunya pergi meninggalkannya? Semula Ryeowook tidak megerti sampai akhirnya ia melihat Jong Woon berada disana, bersandar di tembok rumah sakit. Ryeowook nyaris bersorak karena Jong Woon datang. Laki-laki itu datang untuk menemuinya._

 _Ia berusaha melangkah dengan cepat meskipun masih kesulitan, Ryeowook berusaha menyentuh tangan Jong Woon dan tangannya menggenggam sesuatu. Sebuah Jimat berwarna merah di salin dengan warna cantik berwarna senada. Di sela-selanya juga terdapat benang dengan gradasi warna hijau, mengingatkan Ryeowook pada topi yang Jong Woon berikan di stasiun._

 _Ia memandangi Jong Woon, matanya merah. Jong Woon terlihat sangat lelah dan Ryeowook segera di jalari rasa panas di tangannya saat ia menyentuh wajah Jong Woon. Jong Woon sakit?_

 _"Yesung, kau kenapa? Kenapa tubuhmu panas begini?" Kata Ryeowook dengan suara parau._

 _Jong Woon memandangnya, tangisnya tiba-tiba meledak dan ia memeluk Ryeowook erat-erat. Di sela-sela tangisnya Jong Woon masih berusaha menerangkan semuanya dengan terbata-bata._

 _"Aku berdo'a, dimana saja…hiks...ke gereja, kuil, masjid. Bahkan sepanjang waktu aku terus berdoa. Begitu dokter mengatakan…hiks...kau akan kehilangan calon bayimu. Aku mencari dimana Tuhan berada…aku mendatangi semuanya, aku pergi kemanapun tempat Tuhan itu berada...dan aku memohon agar kau dan anakku di selamatkan…bahkan aku rela menggantinya dengan nyawaku sendiri..." Dan tangis Jong Woon benar-benar tumpah ruah._

 _Ia tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi dan Ryeowook juga sama. Ryeowook mencium aroma apek dari tubuh Jong Woon dan baru sadar kalau Jong Woon masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan yang terakhir kali Ryeowook lihat. Jadi selama ini dia berdo'a. Ryeowook mengira kalau Jong Woon akan meninggalkannya, ia hampir saja berburuk sangka._

 _Butuh waktu lama hingga semuanya mereda. Jong Woon sudah menghapus air matanya dan menenangkan Ryeowook. Laki-laki itu membawa Ryeowook ke sebuah tempat. Sebuah sungai yang entah berada di lokasi mana dan memiliki tempat yang cukup tersembunyi. Jong Woon memapah Ryeowook untuk duduk di pinggir sungai. Jong Woon juga melakukan hal yang sama setelah meninggalkan Ryeowook beberapa saat dan kembali dengan membawa bunga-bunga yang di ambilnya dari semak-semak. Jong Woon mengajak Ryeowook menghanyutkan bunga-bunga itu bersama-sama dan Ryeowook menurut meskipun masih tidak mengerti._

 _"Selamat jalan anakku! Besok terlahir kembali ya? Menjadi anak Papa, kita akan bermain bersama-sama. Papa menyayangimu, anakku!" Jong Woon berteriak dan suaranya menggema._

 _Ryeowook akhirnya mengerti apa yang Jong Woon maksud dengan semua ini. Tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Ryeowook melingkarkan telapak tangannya di sekeliling mulutnya dan ikut berteriak._

 _"Iya, Terlahir kembali ya? Saat itu tiba nanti, Mama akan memasak masakan yang paling enak untukmu sayang," Jong Woon memandangnya dengan senyum._

 _Sakit mereka bisa lenyap meskipun sedikit. Beban itu sudah terangkat._

 _"Anak kita akan pergi ke atas sana. Jadi tenanglah, Tuhan yang akan menjaganya. Dan mungkin sekarang ia sedang tersenyum di atas sana bersama Tuhan. Ia akan selalu melihat kita dari atas sana. Suatu saat, dia akan terlahir kembali menjadi anak kita. Dan saat itu harusnya kita bahagia bersama-sama," Ryeowook mengangguk. Ia menyeka air matanya._

 _"Kau tidak bilang kalau dirimu di keluarkan dari sekolah," Ekspresi Jong Woon tiba-tiba berubah. Ia bisa terlihat lebih santai._

 _"Sepertinya aku hanya memberikan masalah untukmu,"_

 _"Aku juga memberikan masalah untuk Yesung," Jong Woon tertawa._

 _"Besok ku jemput di rumah ya?"_

 _"Kenapa? Bukannya kau sedang sakit? Tadi tubuhmu sangat panas..."_

 _"Besok pagi juga lebih baik. Aku ingin minta di hibur. Bersiap-siaplah besok, karena kau akan sangat lelah. Kita akan berkeliling Manhattan. Aku ingin memborong semua pakaian bayi yang bagus di pusat perbelanjaan untuk anak kedua kita,"_

 _ **~o0o~**_

 _Hanya mimpi. Ternyata hanya sebuah mimpi. Hari itu Ryeowook benar-benar menunggu Jong Woon untuk datang tapi Jong Woon tidak datang, hari selanjutnya juga, setelah-setelahnya juga. Jong Woon benar-benar menghilang dan tidak menemui Ryeowook. Semula Ryeowook mengira laki-laki itu sakit sampai akhirnya sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Dan Ryeowook harus menerima kata putus dari Jong Woon hanya dengan beberapa kata._

 _'Lebih baik kita berakhir saja...'_

 _From : -Jong Woon-_

 _Selanjutnya nomor Jong Woon tidak bisa di hubungi lagi._

 _Sudah hampir dua minggu dan Ryeowook selalu mencari-cari keberadaan Jong Woon. Jong Woon bahkan juga tidak datang ke kampusnya. Ia sedang cuti kuliah. Beberapa temannya mengatakan kalau Jong Woon sempat bekerja keras dan memberi tau kepada Ryeowook dimana Jong Woon pernah bekerja. Pelayan restoran, penjaga toserba, bahkan kuli bangunan, pekerjaan apa saja yang bisa memberikannya uang dengan cepat._

 _Tapi Jong Woon tidak ada di semua tempat dan dia sudah sangat putus asa. Ibunya juga sudah mendesak Ryeowook karena tahun ajaran baru akan segera tiba. Ryeowook harus kembali bersekolah._

 _Ryeowook tau Jong Woon mungkin kecewa padanya. Seandainya saat itu dia tidak bersikeras mempertahankan tasnya mungkin sekarang Jong Woon masih berada di sisinya. Jong Woon kecewa padanya dan saat itu dia masih berusaha menyembunyikannya. Tapi sepertinya Jong Woon tidak akan bisa menyembunyikannya lagi. Ia ingin berpisah dan itu sudah membuat Ryeowook putus asa._

 _Ryeowook memutuskan untuk kembali bersekolah. Dalam beberapa hari Ryeowook akan ke Seoul menemui ayahnya dan memohon untuk bisa bersekolah di Jepang agar bisa melupakan semuanya. Butuh waktu untuk meyakinkan ayahnya hingga laki-laki itu setuju. Ryeowook tidak ingin mengganggu keluarga Ayahnya yang baru dan dia akan berusaha untuk hidup sendiri. Karena itu menjauh adalah pilihannya. Tapi sebelumnya ia ingin bertemu Jong Woon. Ia ingin melihat Jong Woon untuk yang terakhir kali dan memberi tahu Jong Woon kalau dirinya akan pindah ke Hokaido._

 _"Tapi kau akan kecewa kalau melihat Jong Woon yang sekarang Soo~ya," Kata Siwon._

 _Ryeowook mendesah, ia benar-benar sudah putus asa karena Siwon masih menolak memberi tahukan dimana Jong Woon berada. Mustahil Siwon tidak tau apa-apa, dia dan Jong Woon sangat dekat. Ini hari wisudanya dan seharusnya juga hari wisuda Jong Woon seandainya tidak ada Ryeowook dalam kehidupan laki-laki itu._

 _"Beri tau aku. Aku harus bertemu dengannya untuk yang terakhir kali," Siwon mendesah. Ia memandangi Eunhyuk sejenak._

 _"Bawalah Ryeowook ke flat Jong Woon. Kau tau tempatnya dimana kan?" Eunhyuk mengangguk._

 _"Aku akan mengantarmu Ryeowook,"_

 _"Beritahu saja. Kau juga harus menghadiri diklat Siwon kan?" Ryeowook menolak untuk di antar._

 _Dirinya sama sekali tidak ingin merusak acara keluarga Choi karena anak tertua mereka sudah bergelar Master._

 _"Siwon sudah sangat sering wisuda. Aku tidak datang sekali-kali juga bukan masalah. Lagi pula acara seperti itu membosankan. Ayo!" Ryeowook mengangguk._

 _Ia memandangi Choi Siwon dan membungkuk sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Saat itu ia bisa melihat pandangan tidak rela di wajah Siwon meskipun laki-laki itu tersenyum. Ryeowook berusaha untuk tidak perduli. Ia hanya mengikuti kemanapun Eunhyuk pergi karena dirinya sama sekali tidak tau dimana selama ini Jong Woon tinggal._

 _Yang Ryeowook tau, Jong Woon tinggal di sebuah apartemen besar dan dia memiliki satu lantai khusus untuk dirinya sendiri. Itu juga dari cerita Eunhyuk. Ryeowook tidak pernah tau kalau Jong Woon punya cukup uang untuk itu. Selama ini Jong Woon tidak pernah menunjukkan beetapa kayanya dia._

 _"Kau jadi pindah ke Jepang?" Tanya Eunhyuk saat mereka menaiki sebuah lift._

 _"Aku harus begitu. Tapi akan ku usahakan untuk tetap kuliah di Korea. Hanya beberapa tahun kita berpisah dan aku akan kembali,"_

 _"Kalau begitu nanti jangan lupa kirim e-mail, telpon dan…" Bunyi dentingan halus menghentikan ucapan Eunhyuk. Ia memandangi Ryeowook sejenak._

 _"Kita sudah sampai. Kau siap untuk masuk?" Ryeowook mengangguk._

 _Selanjutnya Eunhyuk membuka pintu flat besar itu tanpa izin. Ternyata memang tidak di kunci. Sebuah pemandangan luar biasa Ryeowook tangkap dengan kepalanya membuatnya terkesiap. Kim Jong Woon sedang berciuman dengan seorang perempuan. Ia kelihatannya sangat mabuk. Di ruangan yang sama juga banyak orang lain yang melakukan hal yang sama. Beberapa melakukan hubungan seks tanpa perduli dengan teman-temannya yang lain, dan beberapa sedang memakai obat-obatan._

 _"Yesung…" Ryeowook berdesis._

 _Jong Woon memandangnya sejenak lalu Eunhyuk segera menggenggam tangan Ryeowook._

 _"Ayo kita pulang. Sudah cukup kan? Aku dan Siwon sudah melihat ini sebelumnya. Karena itulah Siwon tidak ingin kau melihatnya. Jong Woon dan Siwon sudah berkelahi karena ini," Ryeowook menoleh kepada Eunhyuk._

 _Akhirnya ia mengerti dengan tatapan Siwon yang terakhir kali di lihatnya. Pandangannya kembali tertuju pada Jong Woon. Kenapa Jong Woon bisa begini? Sekecewa inikah Jong Woon kepadanya sampai dia melakukan hal ini? Atau ini memang aktivitas yang sering di lakukannya? Tidak, bila Siwon sampai marah, artinya ini bukan aktivitas yang biasa Jong Woon lakukan sebelumnya._

 _"Ayo Ryeowook! Percuma kalau kau datang sekarang. Dia sedang tidak sadar," Ryeowook nyaris melangkah._

 _Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menarik lengannya dan membuat Ryeowook terbaring di atas lantai. Ryeowook merasakan mulutnya di bekap dengan sesuatu sehingga ia merasa sangat lemas. Tapi Ryeowook masih bisa menoleh dan berharap Jong Woon menolongnya. Laki-laki itu terus menjelajahi tubuhnya, meremas payudaranya dengan keras dan Ryeowook tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Jong Woon juga hanya memandanginya dan sesekali tertawa bersama gadis yang berada di sampingnya._

 _Eunhyuk terus beteriak dan memukul. Itu cukup untuk membuat laki-laki yang menggerayangi Ryeowook terganggu. Tapi laki-laki itu mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk dan membawa Ryeowook pergi menjauh dari tempat itu. Eunhyuk masih berusaha menyusul dan ia terlambat saat laki-laki itu menendang kepalanya sebelum menghilang di dalam lift bersama Ryeowook yang hanya bisa memandanginya tanpa berbuat apa-apa._

 _ **~o0o~**_

 _Park Hyungsik baru saja pulang dari liburannya di Italia. Ia mencari-cari Sbastian kakaknya dan menemukan sesuatu yang gila. Seorang gadis kecil di ikat dalam keadaan tanpa busana di atas tempat tidur. Matanya ditutup dengan kain. Beberapa luka di tubuhnya menghasilkan darah yang menodai seprai putih. Hyungsik juga bisa melihat beberapa buah kamera menyoroti gadis itu dan sebuah monitor komputer yang terhubung ke internet. Komentar-komentar gila bekas semalam masih ada dan Hyungsik terperangah melihatnya._

 _'Biarkan saja kaos kakinya, itu akan membuatnya lebih menggairahkan...ahhh...'_

 _'Aku ingin melihat vaginanya dan rahimnya... '_

 _'Cabik-cabik bajunya dengan pisau lagi... '_

 _'Sayat lagi, lebih banyak darah... '_

 _Tiba-tiba ponsel Hyungsik berdering, dari Sbastian kakaknya. Hyungsik berusaha menenangkan diri dan menjawab telpon itu. Sbastian tidak boleh tau kalau Hyungsik sudah menjelajahi kamarnya yang selama ini terlarang untuk di masuki. Ia merasa beruntung sekaligus sial karena datang beberapa jam lebih awal dari rencana karena harus mengetahui kelakukan kakaknya._

 _"Hallo..."_

 _"Kau sudah sampai dimana?"_

 _"Aku masih di bandara" Hyungsik berbohong._

 _"Baguslah. Jangan dulu pulang ke rumah karena rumah masih sangat berantakan. Kau main-main saja dulu dan nanti ku jemput di rumah temanmu. Oke?"_

 _"Baiklah,"_

 _Dan Sbastian menutup telponnya. Hyungsik mengehela nafas dan baru mengetahui kalau kakaknya adalah stakler yang punya penyimpangan seks. Bukan hanya itu, ia bahkan menjual hobynya untuk mendapatkan uang dari orang yang sama dengannya. Hyungsik berusaha mengambil selimut dari dalam lemari dan menyelimuti gadis itu. Matanya memandangi_  
 _wajah yang sangat lemah, gadis itu menangis, air mata mengalir di pipinya saat melihat Hyungsik dan saat itu juga Hyungsik tau kalau gadis itu masih dalam keadaan sadar meskipun tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bergerak._

 _"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Hyungsik menunggu lama. Gadis itu tidak menjawab ucapannya. Dan ia segera menduga kalau gadis itu mungkin sudah di cekoki obat. Hyungsik mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga gadis itu._

 _"Aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini,"_

 _Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat karena Hyungsik memang berusaha bergerak secepat yang dirinya bisa. Ia mengemasi semua barang-barang yang mungkin saja milik Ryeowook dan segera membawa gadis itu kerumah sakit dengan taksi. Hyungsik harus menunggu lama sampai dokter menyatakan kalau Ryeowook siap di temui._

 _"Obatnya sangat tajam. Penculik yang kau katakan itu sudah sering di cari-cari oleh polisi dan mereka memang sering mengincar anak sekolah, setelah ini ada baiknya kau melaporkannya segera," Ujar dokter di depan pintu ruang rawat._

 _"Aku sudah melaporkannya, tapi aku menemukan gadis itu di sebuah rumah kosong." Jawab Hyungsik._

 _Ia berbohong. Walau bagaimanapun Hyungsik tidak mungkin melaporkan kejahatan kakaknya. Biarkah ini semua hanya menjadi rahasianya sendiri._

 _"Bagaimana dengan lukanya?" Tanya Hyungsik._

 _"Tidak ada yang serius, hanya beberapa sayatan di bagian perut dan dada. Untungnya tidak dalam. Mudah-mudahan tidak berbekas. Penculik itu sangat kejam menyayat-nyayat tubuh seorang gadis, sedangkan gadis itu dalam keadaan sadar dan bisa merasakan semuanya. Bukan hanya itu, gadis itu juga benar-benar sudah di perkosa berkali-kali. Vaginanya juga luka karena benturan benda keras, sepertinya penculik itu melakukan hal yang lebih dari yang kita bayangkan. Gadis itu kelihatan sangat Shock, tapi sekarang sudah bisa di temui. Berhati-hatilah," Hyungsik hanya bisa mengangguk._

 _Ia lalu membuka pintu perlahan sambil menyilangkan tangannya sebagai antisipasi jika gadis itu melemparkan barang apa saja kearahnya. Ternyata tidak. Gadis itu hanya terbaring lemah dengan infus dan pipa oksigen di lubang hidungnya. Ia memandangi Hyungsik masih dengan linangan air mata. Hyungsik mendekat dan duduk di sebelahnya._

 _"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hyungsik dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Gadis itu mengangguk._

 _"Siapa namamu?"_

 _"Ryeo...Wook...Kim Ryeo...Wook..." Jawab Ryeowook parau._

 _"Mau minum?" Ryeowook menggeleng._

 _"Terimakasih,"_

 _"Hanya minum tidak perlu berterimakasih,"_

 _"Terima kasih sudah menolongku," Hyungsik memandangnya iba._

 _"Kau pasti sangat ketakutan. Kalau begitu semua hal seperti itu tidak perlu di ingat-ingat lagi. Lupakanlah Ryeowook..." Ryeowook mengangguk lalu kembali berbisik._

 _"Aku ingin pulang,"_

 _"Aku tau, tapi sebaiknya kau pulih dulu. Mudah-mudahan besok lebih baik. Tapi sebaiknya setelah ini kau pergi menjauh dari Manhattan, berubahlah menjadi orang lain dan jangan biarkan penculik itu mengenalimu. Stalkler biasanya setia mengincar satu orang yang di anggapnya..."_

 _"Aku akan ke Hokaido dua hari lagi. Ibuku pasti sudah menunggu," Ryeowook memotong masih dengan suara lemahnya. Hyungsik mengangguk._

 _"Kalau begitu beri tau aku nomor telpon rumah atau ponsel ibumu. Aku akan menghubunginya"_

 _"Tuan, jangan katakan apa-apa pada ibuku tentang masalah ini. Katakan saja aku mengalami kecelakaan dan kau membantuku. Aku harap semuanya baik-baik saja karena aku tidak mau_  
 _membuatnya lebih khawatir," Hyungsik mengangguk._

 _"Aku akan mengusahakan agar dokter bisa memberimu izin pulang besok. Tadi dia bilang tidak ada luka yang serius, kau hanya shock dan seharusnya kau bisa pulang besok. Sekarang beristirahatlah. Aku akan berjaga di luar pintu ruang rawatmu, jadi tidurlah dengan tenang,"_

 _Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk. Seorang wanita dengan setelan kerjanya menghampiri Hyungsik dan langsung marah-marah. Hyungsik memintanya diam dan menghargai Ryeowook yang sedang sakit. Meskipun masih kesal wanita itu berusaha menyembunyikan amarahnya dan menoleh kepada Ryeowook dengan pandangan sedih._

 _"Kau juga korbannya?" Desisnya._

 _"Laporkan dia ke polisi!"_

 _"Mana bisa begitu." Hyungsik memotong._

 _"Sampai kapan kau akan terus membelanya? Aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu sebelumnya tapi kau tidak percaya. Perlu berapa korban lagi agar kau sadar kalau kakakmu sakit jiwa?"_

 _Hyungsik menggigit bibirnya. Ia memandangi wanita itu dengan perasaan bersalah dan hanya bisa mendengus pelan saat wanita itu mendekati Ryeowook dan membelai kepalanya._

 _"Aku Tiffany Hwang. Aku juga korban dari Sbastian," Katanya._

 _"Apapun yang pernah di lakukannya kepadamu juga pernah di lakukannya kepadaku. Tapi aku beruntung karena saat itu aku sangat mencintainya dan semua penderitaanku ku anggap sebagai pengorbanan yang tak terlupakan. Tapi dirimu tentunya tidak begitu," Tiffany Hwang mendesah lalu membuka cangkir plastik berisi kopi panas yang sejak tadi di bawa-bawanya kemana-mana. Ia menjulurkannya kepada Ryeowook dengan sebuah senyum yang ramah._

 _"Saat aku mendapati diriku dalam keadaan sepertimu, kau tau apa yang terjadi? Hyungsik memberiku kopi dan itu berhasil menenangkanku. Sekarang Hyungsik memesan ini untuk di berikan kepadamu. Kau mau?" Ryeowook memandang Hyungsik dan Tiffany Hwang bergantian._

 _Sebuah aroma hangat merebak menyumbat hidungnya memberikan perasaan yang manis dan tenang. Ia memandangi Kopi itu sejenak lalu mengangguk._

 _"Aku mau..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Udah gk bingung kan hub Yewook dlu, Wook-Sbastian, Wook-Hyungsik, Sbastian-Yesung, Hyungsik-Sbastian...

 **Q tunggu review kalian lg ne, pembaca yg baik yg meninggalkan jejak ^^**

Thaks for YRyeonggu, hanazawa kay, Rnine21, liplip, Kim HyeNi, abilhikmah, aningeko81, LS-snowie, Guest

Sayang kalian chingudeul :*

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

Tittle : Love Latte

Jong Woon, Ryeowook (GS), Hyungsik

~o0o~

* * *

 _..._

 ** _Flashbeck end..._**

Kim Jong Woon menghela nafas. Ia putus asa mendengar cerita Eunhyuk yang menggantung. Ryeowook sudah mengalami hal buruk dan itu karena dirinya. Ia bisa menangkapnya dari cerita itu. Jong Woon akhirnya bisa mengingat saat dia terbangun pada keesokan harinya, Kris datang dan memukulinya sekali lagi. Saat itu Eunhyuk berteriak dan mengatakan kalau Jong Woon jahat. Tapi Eunhyuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia bahkan tidak mau bertemu Jong Woon dalam waktu yang lama.

"Kenapa kau baru menceritakannya kepadaku?" Tanya Jong Woon. Eunhyuk berdehem.

"Aku tidak banyak tau pada waktu itu, yang ku tau saat itu Ryeowook mengalami kecelakaan dan Hyungsik menolongnya. Setelah itu Ryeowook memintaku untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepadamu selain kepergiannya ke luar negeri. Ryeowook juga melarangku memberi tahukan kepadamu kalau dia berangkat ke Jepang. Sampai akhirnya dia kembali lagi ke Seoul sebagai orang yang baru dan pada saat itu barulah dia menghubungiku lagi semenjak keberangkatannya waktu itu. Makanya aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bisa kuliah di Seoul meskipun kampus kami berbeda. Sejak awal kedatanganku ke Seoul, Ryeowook sudah sangat dekat dengan Hyungsik. Aku kira selama ini mereka masih berhubungan. Dia banyak mengajarkan hal baru kepada Ryeowook dan Ryeowook menerimanya dengan baik. Mereka sempat bertengkar sengit karena Sbastian tapi segera berbaikan lagi. Dan kau tau apa masalah yang pada akhirnya membuatku mengetahui semuanya? Malam itu Ryeowook membawa Hyungsik datang ke flat kami, mereka langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan ku kira mereka biasa melakukannya sebelumnya meskipun bukan di rumah. Tapi yang ku dengar hanya teriakan Ryeowook. Saat itu aku berusaha untuk masuk ke kamar dan aku melihat Ryeowook meringkuk ketakutan. Dia trauma, tidak bisa di sentuh oleh laki-laki manapun dan Hyungsik juga baru saja mengetahuinya. Malam itu Hyungsik benar-benar mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena menuntut Ryeowook untuk melakukan itu," Jong Woon memandangi foto yang ada di ponselnya sekali lagi.

Hyungsik adalah laki-laki yang pernah di lihatnya di coffee shop tempat Ryeowook bekerja saat pertama kali ia melihat wanita itu di Namdong-gu. Saat itu Ryeowook tampak sangat bersedih, sekarang Jong Woon tau alasannya.

"Jadi karena itu dia dan Hyungsik berpisah?" Eunhyuk menggeleng.

"Hyungsik masih terus berusaha untuk setia kepadanya. Masih mengajarkannya banyak hal dan semacamnyalah. Hingga di suatu saat Sbastian melihat Ryeowook lagi. Ia tertarik pada Ryeowook dan berniat mengulangi perbuatannya. Saat itu Hyungsik benar-benar marah, dan memukuli Sbastian sampai laki-laki itu di rawat di rumah sakit. Ryeowook akhirnya meminta Hyungsik untuk menganggapnya sebagai teman biasa saja karena sepertinya, dia juga sudah merusak hidup Hyungsik. Lalu laki-laki itu melarikan diri ke Italia dan baru muncul belakangan ini. Aku rasa kemunculannya juga karena Sbastian yang sudah sembuh dari lukanya yang parah. Mungkin Hyungsik memutuskan untuk tetap berada di sisi sbastian agar dia bisa mengawasi laki-laki itu jika mencoba melecehkan Ryeowook lagi,"

"Dia sangat mencintai Hyungsik?"

"Semula ku fikir hanya ungkapan terima kasih, ia ingin membalas budi. Hyungsik bukan hanya menyelamatkan hidupnya, laki-laki itu juga memberikan kebahagiaan yang sangat berlimpah, mengajarkannya segala macam hal, mempertemukan Ryeowook dengan ibu kandungnya dan semua itu lewat kopi. Tapi sepertinya iya, Ryeowook sudah jatuh cinta pada Hyungsik dan menyesali diri karena tidak bisa melayani Hyungsik dengan baik malam itu," Jong Woon mengangguk. Jadi karena itu Ryeowook sangat mencintai Kopi?

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Jong Woon angkat bahu.

"Entahlah, aku sekarang sangat ingin menyeret bajingan itu ke polisi dan menuntutnya dengan hukuman yang seberat-beratnya. Seberapa jauh dia menyentuh Ryeowook? Apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Laki-laki itu sudah mati. Kau tidak lihat beritanya di Televisi? Dia mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan ke neraka." Jong Woon mendengus entah karena putus asa atau karena bisa merasa lebih lega.

Semuanya karena salahnya. Jong Woon bahkan tidak bisa mengingat kalau dirinya pernah berteman dengan Sbastian, ia juga tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kris lagi semenjak itu. Tanpa sadar perbuatannya sudah membuat Jong Woon kehilangan segalanya.

 ***YEWOOK***

"Ini jus untukmu. Aku bawakan beberapa kaleng," Hyungsik duduk di trotoar depan apartemen, sambil menyodorkan beberapa kaleng jus kepada Ryeowook yang baru saja datang.

Tengah malam sudah lewat beberapa menit yang lalu dan jalanan memang benar-benar sepi tanpa tanda-tanda keberadaan manusia kecuali mereka berdua. Ini malam kedua Ryeowook bertemu dengan Song Hyungsik setelah beberapa hari yang lalu ia menanti Hyungsik setiap malam. Meskipun hanya untuk melihat wajahnya, meskipun hanya untuk mendengar suaranya.

"Kemarin laki-laki itu bilang, dia tidak suka melihat kau minum bir. Dan aku memutuskan untuk membawa jus,"

"Terima kasih," Jawab Ryeowook setelah Hyungsik meletakkan beberapa kaleng jus itu di salah satu sisinya, tepat diantara dirinya dan Ryeowook duduk sekarang dengan di terangi cahaya lampu jalan.

Mereka kemudian melakukan hal yang sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Duduk sambil menikmat beberapa kaleng minuman tanpa percakapan yang signifikan. Ryeowook masih gamang, ia sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk menjadikan pertemuan kali ini sebagai pertemuannya yang terakhir kali dengan Hyungsik. Ryeowook sebenarnya merasa sangat tidak bisa merelakannya. Perasaanya sama sekali tidak menginginkan raganya terpisah dari Hyungsik.

Hampir dua tahun dia dan Hyungsik tidak bertegur sapa. Dan pertemuan anehnya bersama Hyungsik beberapa hari belakangan ini pelan-pelan sudah memberikan harapan baru baginya. Tapi setiap kali dirinya dan Hyungsik saling berdekatan, Ryeowook hanya bisa mengenang kejadian buruk saja.

"Umm, Joonnie..." Ryeowook buka suara.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harap…ini pertemuan kita yang terakhir kali," Hyungsik tiba-tiba menatapnya penuh dengan tanya. Untuk beberapa lama waktu hanya di penuhi oleh desauan angin malam yang dingin.

"Kau tau, kan? Aku sebenarnya sangat ingin selalu bersamamu. Tapi bersamamu membuat aku teringat dengan masa lalu dan membuka luka lama. Maksudku, ini bukan salahmu. Jelas bukan karena kau sudah menolongku. Tapi aku hanya tidak mau kalau…" Ucapan Ryeowook terpotong.

"Jangan bicara lagi," Hyungsik memotong perkataan Ryeowook. Tangannya yang besar kemudian membelai kepala Ryeowook lembut.

"Selama ini, aku merasa aku yang paling terluka. Tapi aku tau kau juga sakit. Perasaan egoisku memutuskan untuk tidak menemuimu lagi. Tapi sekuat hati aku berusaha untuk mencari keberadaanmu dan bisa duduk disini bersamamu adalah perang besar yang terjadi dalam hatiku. Selama ini aku hanya bisa melihatmu tanpa bisa bicara."

"Tapi…" Ryeowook ingin berbicara, tapi lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Tapi tak bisa ku pungkiri. Pemikiran buruk itu terus melintas. Kau ingin mengatakan itu?"

"Maafkan aku,"

"Kenapa kau yang minta maaf? Seharusnya aku juga mengatakan hal yang sama malam ini. Aku juga memikirkan kalau seharusnya malam ini akan jadi malam terakhirku untuk bisa  
melihatmu. Aku akan menyerahkan diri," Kedua alais Ryeowook bertaut.

"Menyerahkan diri?"

"Sbastian...aku yang membunuhnya dan sampai sekarang aku masih bisa menyembunyikanya," Jujur Hyungsik.

Ryeowook terkesiap lalu menutup mulutnya. Hyungsik membunuh Sbastian? Tidak mungkin dan sangat tidak masuk akal. Hyungsik sangat menyayangi Sbastian. Ia bahkan tidak menemui Ryeowook lagi karena Sbastian. Lalu sekarang Hyungsik menghabisi nyawa orang yang dikasihinya dengan sepenuh hati itu? Mereka bahkan masih terlihat akrab berbincang-bincang di bandara saat Ryeowook menemui Tiffany Hwang di sana.

"Aku minta maaf atas perlakuan Sbastian, juga atas perlakuanku kepadamu meskipun aku tau maaf saja tidak cukup. Semua kejadian ini bahkan sudah banyak mengubah hidupmu. Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau tidak melaporkan Sbastian kepolisi pada waktu itu." Hyungsik kembali menenggak birnya dalam jumlah banyak, kemudian berbicara lagi.

"Hiduplah baik-baik. Semoga suatu saat nanti kita bertemu di kehidupan yang  
berbeda," Ucapnya lagi.

"Tapi kenapa harus seperti ini? Aku masih tidak bisa percaya kalau kau membunuh Sbastian..."

"Kurasa kau bisa menebak apa sebabnya..." potong Hyungsik.

"Dia, orang yang selalu berusaha terlihat terhormat telah merusak wanita yang paling aku cintai. Memintaku meninggalkanmu dan berencana untuk mengulangi perbuatanya lagi kepadamu," Ryeowook kembali terperangah. Hyungsik tersenyum getir.

"Saat kau dan laki-laki itu bergandengan tangan dan melintasi kami berdua di bandara. Dia menertawaiku habis-habisan. Aku sempat terpengaruh tapi tidak lama. Dengan bekal ingatan itu dia mengajakku untuk membalasmu tentang perasaan sakit hati yang ku dapat karena kau menolakku. Aku tidak bisa menahannya dan kami bertengkar hebat untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku membunuhnya dengan sengaja, bukan untuk membela diri atau apapun, aku sudah merencanakannya setiap kali dia mengutarakan maksud buruknya padaku," Ryeowook menyentuh kepala Hyungsik dengan telapak tanganya.

"Aku terkejut kau melakukan hal itu. Kau bisa menyesal nanti,"

"Aku rasa tidak akan pernah. Hal yang paling aku sesalkan adalah saat aku mengatakan kepadamu pada malam naas itu agar kita tidak bertemu lagi. Dan itu menggerogotiku selama dua tahun. Mengikutimu, melihat dari jauh seberapa besar penderitaanmu karena hal itu membuat penyesalanku semakin dalam. Aku sudah gila. Aku menggali rasa sakitku sendiri," Hyungsik tersenyum sinis pada dirinya sendiri yang dianggapnya begitu bodoh dan naif.

"Sekarang kau masuklah ke rumahmu. Aku sudah melanggar perjanjian dengan laki-laki itu untuk menjemputmu secara baik-baik di rumah. Dia pasti sangat marah kalau tau," Ucap Hyungsik. Ia berusaha utuk tersenyum kepada Ryeowook untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Joonnie, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" Hyungsik menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Sekarang tinggalkan aku, agar aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya melihat orang lain pergi meninggalkan kita seperti yang terjadi padamu dulu," Masih berusaha tersenyum Hyungsik melihat kapergian Ryeowook yang meninggalkannya di trotoan depan arpatemen Ryeowook tinggal. Inilah hidupnya, melepas wanita yang dicintainya untuk menebus dosa yang telah diperbuat saudaranya.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Pendek kah?

Tidak papa ya...

 **Aku tunggu Review kalian lagi ne,,**

Gomapta untuk yg sudah review dan supportnya :*

Figthing! YWS, KWS, HWS, SWS, EWS, TWS apalagi ya?

.

.

~o0o~


	14. Chapter 14

Tittle : Love Latte

Jong Woon, Ryeowook (GS)

.

~o0o~

.

* * *

...

Kim Jong Woon sudah menanti cukup lama di sofa ruang tengah sambil beberapa kali memantau keadaan Ryeowook lewat jendela. Malam ini ia lebih khawatir dari biasanya sehingga membuat dirinya tidak bisa lebih tenang meskipun ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti Ryeowook lagi. Tapi ada debaran yang berbeda saat menanti Ryeowook kembali kerumah, karena ia akan melihat Ryeowook yang berbeda, Ryeowook yang sedikit banyak sudah dia ketahui rahasianya.

Bunyi pintu terbuka setelah beberapa tuts password di tekan dan mengeluarkan suara halus. Kim Ryeowook masuk kedalam flat lalu bersandar ke pintu sambil menghela nafas berat. Ia sedang menahan desakan air matanya. Lampu tiba-tiba menyala membuat Ryeowook kelihatan sangat terkejut dan memandangi Jong Woon yang berdiri di hadapanya. Sesegera mungkin ekspresinya berganti dengan keriangan yang di buat-buat. Ryeowook akan berpura-pura seperti apapun, kali ini tidak akan memberikan pengaruh apa-apa pada Jong Woon. Karena Jong Woon sudah tau beberapa hal penting yang selalu di sembunyikan Ryeowook dari semua orang di dunia ini.

Jong Woon sudah bisa membaca kalau di dalam mata hitam milik Ryeowook bukan hanya berisi kebencian saja. Sinar ketakutan yang sempat tersirat selama ini pun terlihat semakin jelas. Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindunginya supaya Ryeowook tidak terluka, ia bersedia melakukan apa saja.

"Kau membuatku terkejut. Aku kira sudah tidur," Kata Ryeowook sambil mengelus dadanya, kamuflase yang brilian.

Jong Woon tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng. Sebelah tangannya terjulur ke depan hendak menyentuh Ryeowook namun tiba-tiba ia mengurungkan niat dan malah mendorong pintu yang ada di belakang Ryeowook dengan tak bertenaga.

"Sudah terkunci, tenang saja," Kata Ryeowook sambil melepas high heelnya dan duduk di

sofa ruang tengah setelah mengambil sebotol air mineral dalam kulkas sebelumnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jong Woon berujar sambil duduk di sebelah Ryeowook dengan agak kikuk.

Ada sesuatu dalam suaranya yang tidak bisa Jong Woon mengerti. Ryeowook pasti merasa gelisah, ia memandang Jong Woon lurus-lurus seakan-akan mencari tau sesuatu yang membuatnya gelisah. Tapi mata itu hanya akan terus bertanya kepada Ryeowook tentang apa yang sedang di sembunyikanya di dasar hati yang paling dalam.

"Apa kau fikir aku minum lagi? Aku kan sudah berjanji untuk jadi anak yang baik dan tidak menyentuh minuman keras lagi," Ryeowook berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke dapur.

Kim Jong Woon memandangnya dengan pandangan kosong, gadis itu menoleh dan memandang Jong Woon penuh tanya, tapi Ryeowook juga tidak berani bertanya apa-apa. Ia hanya bertanya apakah Jong Woon mau di buatkan kopi? Dan Jong Woon hanya mengangguk. Beberapa saat kemudian Ryeowook sudah kembali duduk bersisian dengan Jong Woon dan menyeruput kopi buatanya. Ia memandang Jong Woon yang tidak menyentuh kopi buatanya sama sekali.

"Kenapa? Kau takut kopi buatan ku tidak enak? Aku bersumpah itu adalah kopi ternikmat yang pernah ku buat. Kau lihat? Aku masih menggunakan seragam, jadi keahlianku belum ku simpan," Katanya sambil membentangkan kedua tanganya. Tapi Ryeowook segera mengkerut karena Jong Woon tidak memberi reaksi apaapa selain memandangnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Jong Woon menggendorkan dasi yang dari tadi masih di kenakanya. Ia belum mengganti pakaianya sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakanya?"

"Apa?"

"Tentang Hyungsik, juga kakaknya, tentang pederitaanmu karena aku," Ryeowook tidak menjawab, tapi ia merasakan ketegangan gadis itu.

Tanganya tiba-tiba bergetar dan Ryeowook membatalkan keinginanya untuk meminum kopinya sekali lagi. Gadis itu meletakkan cangkir itu kembali keatas meja lalu berusaha menggenggam tanganya yang lain untuk menyembunyikan keteganganya.

"Aku mau istirahat dulu," Katanya.

Ryeowook berdiri dari duduknya, tapi Jong Woon segera menarik tangannya sehingga Ia duduk kembali di tempat semula. Ia tidak akan mengizinkan Ryeowook melarikan diri sebelum memberikan ketenangan kepadanya.

"Apa yang terjadi malam itu?"

"Kau sedang mengatakan apa? Malam yang mana? Aku baik-baik saja," Suara Ryeowook terdengar lebih pelan dari biasanya.

Tanganya yang berada dalam genggaman Jong Woon masih gemetaran. Ryeowook tidak menariknya dan juga tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Benarkah?"

"Kau sedang menyelidiki ku? Kau tidak akan dapat apa-apa,"

"Eunhyuk tau kan? Dia sudah memberi tau. Jadi, berhentilah berpura-pura," Jong Woon berusaha menyerang.

Ia melihat Ryeowook semakin gugup. Tapi gadis ini masih berusaha untuk kelihatan biasa meskipun semuanya sudah tampak dengan jelas.

"Kenapa kau tidak lapor polisi?"

"Aku…" Ryeowook menyiapkan kata-katanya. Beberapa saat kemudian kata demi kata keluar dengan suara bergetar dan terdengar sangat lirih.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukanya,"

"Karena tidak ingin melukai Hyungsik? Perasaanmu sangat bodoh," Ryeowook menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan cuma itu. Ayahku, dia adalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa aku tidak melakukanya. Saat itu terjadi, Ayahku sedang sakit keras. Bila kau lapor polisi Ayahku pasti akan segera tau. Aku cuma tidak ingin dia kecewa padaku. Semenjak aku kembali padanya, dia adalah orang yang paling bangga dengan keberadaan ku dan aku tidak ingin membuatnya merasa malu. Kalau Ayah tau ada banyak hal buruk yang terjadi padaku, kalau dia tau aku sudah pernah mengandung, keguguran, kalau dia tau kalau tubuhku sudah menjadi konsumsi para netter yang sakit jiwa itu…aku tidak bisa berfikir apa yang terjadi padanya. Aku bisa gila karena ini…" Kedua tanganya terkepal erat. Ia terlihat semakin tertekan.

"Karena itu kau tidak kembali ke rumah Ayahmu setelah kejadian itu?" Jong Woon menatap Ryeowook iba. Seharusnya saat itu Ryeowook mencari seseorang yang bisa menjadi tempatnya mengadu.

"Karena itu juga kau menerima penawaran ku di kantor polisi karena takut Ayahmu tau kau bermasalah? Selama ini kau membiarkan Ayahmu menganggap kalau dirimu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dan kau juga selalu ketakutan setiap kali ada kemungkinan jika Ayahmu melihat sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu," Ryeowook berusaha meng-iyakan komentar Jong Woon dengan senyum kakunya. Ia menarik tanganya dari genggaman Jong Woon dan menghapus air matanya.

"Setidaknya aku tidak hamil lagi karena itu. Aku lega," Jong Woon terdesak.

Rasa frustasi mulai menjalarinya karena ia sudah melihat luka besar yang selama ini di sembunyikan Ryeowook dari semua orang. Akhirnya Ryeowook mau bercerita meskipun ia terlihat sangat tersiksa. Firasat Jong Woon benar kalau sudah terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk di bandingkan dengan tindakan pelecehan seperti yang dikatakan Eunhyuk.

"Berapa kali dia melakukannya malam itu?" Ryeowook mendengus keras.

Ia tidak menyangka kalau Jong Woon berhasil memancingnya untuk membuka rahasia terbesar dalam hidupnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, di pipinya terlihat garis samar yang hitam searah dengan aliran air matanya yang membawa eyelinernya serta. Ryeowook terlihat sangat kacau sekarang tapi ia merasa lebih tenang.

"Setidaknya aku merasa lebih baik karena ada seorang lagi yang tau hal ini. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat berapa kali dia melakukannya. Aku bersyukur dia bukanlah orang yang merenggut keperawananku. Karena jika itu yang terjadi, aku pasti sudah mencari cara untuk bunuh diri. Jika bukan karena Ayah, mati adalah pilihan paling baik. Aku tidak ingin Ayah bersedih jika aku memilih bunuh diri sebagai akhir hidupku,"

Lagi-lagi Jong Woon melihat wajah Ryeowook tertunduk. kisah buruk itu tidak akan hilang begitu saja dari kepalanya. Pasti sulit bagi Ryeowook untuk melupakanya. Jong Woon menggigit bibirnya, melihat Ryeowook yang mematung di hadapanya membuatnya  
memberanikan diri untuk menggenggam tangan-tangan Ryeowook yang dingin dan menyentuh bibir gadis itu dengan bibirnya, lembut. Ryeowook terkejut dan segera melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jong Woon lalu mendorong tubuhnya menjauh.

"Kau…kau membuat ku takut," Ryeowook bergumam pelan.

Ia menunduk semakin dalam dan tubuhnya bergetar lagi. Ryeowook takut di sentuh, Jong Woon bisa merasakanya. Ini sudah berkali-kali terjadi dan dia baru menyadarinya hari ini.

"Aku akan menghapus semuanya. Cukup katakan padaku dimana dia pernah menyentuhmu. Aku akan membuatmu menganggap kalau kejadian itu tidak pernah ada," Ryeowook menggeleng keras.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukanya. Aku sangat takut," Jong Woon menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Aku tau. Kau megharapkan Hyungsik yang melakukanya," Suara Jong Woon yang pelan dan berat membuat Ryeowook mengangkat wajah. Ia menatap ke dalam mata Jong Woon yang berwarna gelap. Matanya sudah benar-benar di butakan untuk malam ini. Tapi walau bagaimanapun, Ryeowook hanya bisa merasakan keberadaan Jong Woon. Meskipun matanya sudah tertutup.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya membayangkan kalau aku adalah dia," Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya setelah tubuhnya di peluk dengan hangat.

Kedua tangannya terkepal disisi tubuhnya. Jangan menangis…jangan menangis…jangan…

Ryeowook tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tumpah sekali lagi. Sebuah rasa yang megah menjalar kesekujur tubuhnya. Apa yang dirasakannya? Sedih atau kah bahagia? Yang ia tau, dirinya berusaha membendung perasaan takut yang hadir setiap kali Jong Woon menyentuh tubuhnya. Jong Woon sudah berhasil membuka semua pakaiannya. Dan pada akhirnya Ryeowook benar-benar berteriak ketakutan karena semua perasaan megah yang dirasakannya diawal, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi terror yang membuatnya teringat dengan apa yang sudah Sbastian lakukan kepadanya. Tapi Jong Woon terus memaksanya dan sama sekali tidak berhenti. Jong Woon memberikan kecupan demi kecupan pada tubuh Ryeowook.

"Aaahhhh...eenghhh..." Tanpa sengaja Ryeowook mendesah ditengah-tengah teriakannya.

Jong Woon memberi kehangatan dan menyalurkan hasratnya pada tubuh Ryeowook sebagai tanda untuk menghapus trauma masa lalu Ryeowook. Lama mereka begumal dalam suasana yang panas dan penuh gairah Jong Woon. Jong Woon memeluk Ryeowook yang menggigil saat ia merasa terpuaskan di klimaks yang pertama. Ryeowook sangat ketakutan, tubunya gemetaran dan berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Jong Woon dari dirinya. Berkali-kali ia menyebut nama Sbastian dan mencaci makinya.

"Ryeowook! Buka matamu!" Jong Woon membentak keras.

"Buka matamu! Lihat kalau yang bersamamu adalah aku. Bukan Sbastian!" Ryeowook membuka matanya dengan susah payah. Ia benar benar ketakutan dan tidak membiarkan Jong Woon menyentuhnya sekali lagi saat laki-laki itu hendak memeluknya.

"Pergi..lah" Desisnya.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri,"

.

.

TBC

* * *

 **Aku tunggu Review kalian lagi ne,, ^^**

Gomapta untuk yg sudah review dan setia support saya :*

Mumuachhh deh...

Please REVIEW ne kalian chingudeul...

.

.

~o0o~


	15. Chapter 15

Tittle : Love Latte

Jong Woon, Ryeowook (GS)

.

~o0o~

.

Annyeong chingudeul !

Sejujurnya saya rindu dengan para author-author YWS, KWS, HWS, terutama author RYEOSOMNIA. Ayo kalian lestarikan FF RYEOSOMNIA entah itu di FFN/WP/blog. Aku benar-benar rindu kalian author. Kenapa semakin sedikit yg menulis? Kalopun sibuk, publish lah 1 minggu sekali, 2mggu sekali, 1 bulan sekali/6 bln sekali. Ku mohon ne para author-nim RYEOSOMNIA lanjutkanlah tulisan kalian. Aku jg akan berusaha menulis lg, walo byk kerjaan yg menumpuk di meja saya...

Sekian...

* * *

...

Kembali Ryeowook membuka mata di pagi hari dengan perasaan galau. Ia memandangi pintu kamarnya berkali-kali karena takut jika harus bertemu Jong Woon pagi ini. Kejadian semalam benar-benar membuatnya merasa bahwa Jong Woon adalah orang yang paling menakutkan saat ini. Jong Woon memaksa, sama seperti yang Sbastian lakukan dan sekarang baginya Jong Woon sudah menjadi pengganti Sbastian sebagai terror baginya. Apakah Ryeowook sanggup melihat wajah Jong Woon hari ini? Atau dirinya akan sama tertunduknya seperti setiap kali Ryeowook bertemu dengan Sbastian? Jong Woon memilih waktu dan cara yang sama sekali tidak tepat. Di saat Ryeowook mulai merasa nyaman dengannya, laki-laki itu merampas rasa nyamannya hingga tidak tersisa sama sekali.

Dering ponsel terdengar nyaring. Ryeowook tau kalau poselnya sedang tidak bersamanya di kamar karena semua barang-barangnya tertinggal di ruang tengah setelah kejadian tadi malam. Dan sekarang dirinya harus mendengarkan dering yang berkali-kali itu tanpa berani keluar kamar untuk sekedar mengambil dan menjawabnya.

Ryeowook perlahan turun dari ranjangnya lalu memandangi dirinya di cermin. Semalam dirinya segera menggunakan pakaian yang baru yang di harapkannya tidak mengundang hasrat Jong Woon kepadanya karena Jong Woon selalu menunjukkan ketertarikannya setiap kali ia mengenakan seragam baristanya. Ia menghela nafas berat, bagaimanapun ia harus mengambil ponsel itu? Bagaimana bila ada pesan penting? Atau telpon dari Ayahnya? Ayahnya akan khawatir bila ia tidak menjawab telpon lebih dari tiga kali. Ponsel berbunyi sekali lagi, Ryeowook tau itu adalah bunyi pesan masuk. Mungkin penelpon sudah bosan menghubungi Ryeowook karena tidak kunjung di angkat juga. Ryeowook menggigit ujung kukunya, bagaimana bila ada Jong Woon di luar? Keluarlah Ryeowook, bagaimana bila Ayahmu yang menelpon. Bisiknya pada diri sendiri. Bagaimanapun ia harus mengambil ponselnya dan bila Jong Woon mengganggu, Ryeowook akan pergi. Dia memang harus pergi karena mustahil setelah kejadian semalam dirinya bisa berinteraksi dengan tenang kepada Jong Woon.

Perlahan Ryeowook membuka pintu dan memandang ke sekeliling. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia merasa sangat lega karena Jong Woon pasti sudah tidak ada di rumah. Seharusnya Jong Woon bekerja dan mana mungkin sesiang ini dia berada di rumah. Lagi-lagi Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Hari ini dirinya akan pergi dengan aman dan tenang, terserah mengenai apapun yang terjadi padanya nanti, dirinya tidak akan membiarkan Jong Woon melihatnya lagi.

Tas, seragam kerja, bahkan pakaian dalamnya masih berserakan di sekitar sofa ruang tengah. Mengingatkannya pada kejadian semalam, dan Ryeowook hampir meledak. Secepat mungkin ia mengambil ponsel di dalam tas dan menyingkir kedapur, dia tidak akan sanggup melihat ruang tengah untuk sementara waktu.

Bel berbunyi. Ada seseorang di depan pintu flat dan lagi-lagi itu membuat Ryeowook ketakutan. Jong Woon datang? Dia pulang lebih cepat? Ryeowook menggeleng kuat. Jika Jong Woon yang pulang, dia tidak perlu menekan bel karena Jong Woon pasti tau password rumahnya sendiri. Dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan Ryeowook mendekati pintu dan membukanya sedikit. Seorang wanita tersenyum kepadanya sambil menggendong seorang bocah laki-laki berusia tiga tahun. Wanita yang sangat cantik dan kelihatan sangat ramah. Ryeowook mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyanya dengan suara parau. Wanita itu lagi-lagi tersenyum sebelum berkata-kata.

"Selamat siang. Aku Park Leeteuk dan ini anakku, Kim Sehun," Kim? Ryeowook membatin. Apa hubungan mereka berdua dengan Kim Jong Woon? Bocah ini anaknya? Jadi wanita itu adalah istrinya…

Ryeowook menelan ludah. Apa yang harus di lakukannya? Apakah harus berbohong mengatakan kalau mereka salah alamat? Jika wanita itu memang istrinya pasti tidak sedang salah alamat. Ryeowook memandang tas jinjing dan sebuah kantong kertas  
berwarna biru muda yang di bawa Leeteuk, ia segera mengulurkan tangan dan memberikan bantuan sambil mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Kau Ryeowook? Pengasuh untuk anak ku? Jong Woon sudah mengatakannya sejak seminggu yang lalu, tapi saat itu aku sedang berada di rumah ibu ku. Tidak menyangka kalau kau sudah ada di…" Leeteuk berhenti berkata-kata saat melihat pakaian wanita  
yang berserakan di ruang tengah.

Ryeowook terkesiap. Ia segera membungkukkan tubuhnya dan meminta maaf sedalam-dalamnya karena Leeteuk harus melihat itu. Tapi Park Leeteuk menepuk punggungnya dan meminta Ryeowook membawa kantong kertas yang ada padanya di bawa ke dapur karena ia akan segera memasak makan siang. Dengan perasaan rupa-rupa Ryeowook melakukan semua permintaan Leeteuk. Setelah itu dirinya berusaha membereskan semua hal yang tidak sepantasnya di lihat di ruang tengah.

Park Leeteuk adalah Nyonya Kim, tapi dirinya sama sekali tidak marah melihat itu tadi? Tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook di lingkupi perasaan sedih, Jong Woon ternyata bukan miliknya lagi. Ada sebulir air mata menetes begitu saja saat menyadari kalau dirinya bukan lagi Nyonya Kim seperti dulu. Tapi Ryeowook segera menyeka air matanya dan menyusul Leeteuk yang berada di dapur, dia tidak akan membiarkan kesedihannya semakin berlarut larut. Wanita itu sudah mulai sibuk dengan sayur-sayuran dan beberapa batang roti. Sedangkan Kim Sehun duduk di atas meja makan sambil memandangi ibunya memotong-motong brokoli untuk di rebus.

"Nyonya Kim?" Ryeowook mencoba meyakinkan prasangkanya, tapi dirinya sedang berusaha keras untuk menyamarkan intonasi penuh tanya yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Panggil Leeteuk saja," Katanya.

Jadi benar? Bisiknya. Ryeowook nyaris terkulai lemas, tapi senyuman Leeteuk lagi-lagi mampu membuatnya bertahan.

"Ryeowook, kau masih punya waktu berapa lama untuk praktik?"

"Masih dua bulan kedepan," Ryeowook mulai bergerak dan berusaha membantu sebisanya. Leeteuk terlihat senang karena gadis itu berusaha membantu kerepotannya.

"Kalau begitu kau akan menjadikan Sehun sebagai bahan riset?"

"Jika anda tidak keberatan…"

"Tidak masalah. Sekarang kau boleh memperhatikanku, ini menu makan siang yang biasa Sehun makan. Untuk sarapan Sehun hanya minum susu dan makan sereal. Tapi kalau malam makannya sedikit lebih banyak," Ryeowook mengangguk.

Dia akan jadi pengasuh yang sebenarnya dari anak suaminya dengan wanita lain? Menyedihkan sekali. Dirinya bahkan belum bercerai dengan Jong Woon, tapi pernikahan mereka sama sekali tidak tercatat dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Seandainya tercatatpun Ryeowook tidak akan tega untuk melakukan apa-apa terhadap orang-orang yang sekarang sedang bersamanya dan kelihatannya sangat bahagia.

"Ryeowook, kau tidak ingat padaku?" Ryeowook memandangi Leeteuk lebih lekat.

Jadi ia pernah bertemu dengan Leeteuk sebelumnya? Ia tidak mengingat apa-apa. Ryeowook hanya mengingat semua kejadian buruk dalam hidupnya dan melupakan semua kejadian indah kecuali yang berkaitan dengan Jong Woon.

"Maaf Nyonya, aku tidak punya ingatan yang bagus,"

"Sekedar mengingatkan, kita pernah bertemu di Kedai kakakku, BoA di sebelah caffee mu di Namdong-gu." Ryeowook mengangguk lagi.

"Usiamu berapa? Kau dan Jong Woon punya hubungan apa?" Kali ini Ryeowook mulai merasa kehilangan ketenangan. Apa yang harus di katakannya? Ia dan Jong Woon…

"Dia mengatakan kepadaku kalau kalian pernah menikah. Sudah bercerai? Melihat ruang tengah tadi sepertinya sudah terjadi sesuatu semalam,"

"Maafkan saya, Nyonya..." Ryeowook sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya.

"Saya tidak bermaksud menggoda suami anda, sama sekali tidak. Anda boleh melakukan apa saja kepada saya…"

"Hei," Leeteuk memotong ucapan Ryeowook.

"Kau mengenal suamiku? Sudah pernah bertemu dengannya? Dia sedang mempersiapan banyak hal sekarang dan aku terkejut saat kau mengatakan tidak bermaksud menggodanya. Percayalah aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu karena laki-laki itu memang suka menggoda wanita manapun yang di temuinya," Park Leeteuk tertawa, ia benar-benar sudah membuat Ryeowook merasa keheranan.

"Kau menyangka kalau aku adalah istri Jong Woon? Apa menurutmu Sehun mirip dengannya?" Ryeowook menoleh kepada bocah berusia tiga tahun yang terus memandangi ibunya. Kim Sehun memiliki kemiripan dengan Jong Woon, tapi sangat sedikit. Lalu kenapa? Sangat banyak anak-anak di luar sana yang tidak memiliki kemiripan dengan orang Tuanya.

"Ku ralat," Leeteuk bersuara lagi.

"Jong Woon adalah pamannya, bisa jadi ada kemiripan di antara mereka. Maksudku, Ryeowook. Aku memang nyonya Kim, tapi bukan istri Kim Jong Woon. Aku adalah istri Kim Kangin jadi kau tidak perlu bersikap seolah-olah sedang melakukan kesalahan seperti itu. Bukan urusan ku jika memang sudah terjadi sesuatu pada kalian semalam. Yang ku tau, aku menemukan pengasuh Sehun selama kami di Seoul," Benarkah? Ryeowook merasa kalau sebuah beban berat terangkat dari pundaknya. Tapi meskipun begitu bagaimana bisa dia mengasuh Sehun dan terus bertemu dengan Jong Woon? Mungkin dia harus mengundurkan diri.

"Nyonya, Apa aku akan mengurus Tuan muda disini? Karena ku fikir…"

"Sudah ku bilang, panggil aku Leeteuk. Usiaku mungkin jauh di atasmu dan memanggil nyonya membuatku semakin merasa tua. Memangnya kenapa? Tadi Jong Woon menelponku dan mengatakan kalau kau sedang sakit, makanya aku kemari. Tapi jika kau sudah sehat aku akan membawamu ke rumah ibuku. Kau akan mengurus Sehun selama seminggu di sana dan setelah itu, jika tidak keberatan aku dan suamiku ada urusan bisnis yang mengharuskan kami untuk naik kapal. Kapal itu akan langsung menuju Jepang, jadi Sehun tidak mungkin di tinggal. Aku akan sedikit merepotkanmu, kau mau ikut kami ke Jepang? Semua surat-surat akan di urus suamiku dan ku pastikan kalau dirimu akan kembali ke Seoul sebelum masa praktikmu berakhir. Kau tidak keberatan kan?" Tanya Leeteuk.

Ponsel Ryeowook berbunyi lagi. Ada satu pesan masuk. Ia membuka pesannya setelah mengucapkan kata maaf untuk Leeteuk. Pesan dari Jong Woon.

 _Kau sangat marah padaku? Kau tidak mengangkat telpon, tidak juga membalas pesanku._

 _Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Italia sekarang. Dan seharusnya tadi pagi aku mengantarkanmu ke rumah kakak iparku. Dia sudah datang?_

(Sender: Jong Woon xxx)

Ryeowook memeriksa pesan yang sebelumya dan sebelumnya lagi. Jong Woon sudah mengirim pesan sejak jam delapan pagi lebih dari lima buah pesan dan hampir semuanya berisi permintaan maaf. Dia juga mengatakan kalau Dirinya mungkin akan sangat sibuk dan tidak bisa menemui Ryeowook jika Ryeowook mengikuti jadwal keluarga Kim Kangin di banyak tempat. Ryeowook menghela nafas. Tidak bertemu Jong Woon saat ini lebih baik. Ia memandangi pesan Jong Woon yang pertama pagi ini.

 _Ryeowook, kau sudah bangun?_

 _Aku takut pulang, takut melihat wajahmu Yang memandang ku penuh kebencian seperti tadi malam._

 _Aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Sama sekali bukan maksudku untuk memaksa.  
Aku hanya marah karena menyadari ada orang lain yang menyentuh tubuhmu. Maaf  
karena melampiaskan semuanya kepadamu Malam tadi _

(Sender: Jong Woon xxx)

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hai...pendek yah? Hihihi...

Okok, besok insyalloh panjang ^_^

Ayo kalian yg RYEOSOMNIA semangatin para author-nim RYEOSOMNIA untuk nulis terus. Saya benar-benar rindu FF YEWOOK/KYUWOOK/HAEWOOK apapun itu cast utama KIM RYEOWOOK !

Geure, ku tunggu REVIEW kalian ne, kalo banyak review di chap ini chap besok akan panjang...

Ya ampun big gomapta for hanazawa kay, aningeko81, YRyeonggu, Kim HyeNi, Rnine21, abilhikmah, liplip, nathasya udah setia review. Karena kalian saya semangat untuk lanjutinnya. Aku sayang kalian dan para reviewers lainnya.

Mungkin saya akan update kilat karena besok-besok saya akan sibuk dan mungkin akan tidak sering update. Gwechanna ne chingudeul...?

#KissKalian :*

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tittle : Love Latte**

Jong Woon, Ryeowook (GS), Leeteuk (GS), Kangin, Sehun

.

~o0o~

.

Warning ! Typos, NO BASH ! REVIEW OK !

* * *

...

Seminggu lebih dan Kim Ryeowook benar-benar tidak bertemu dengan Jong Woon sekalipun. Kesibukan karena mengurusi Sehun sama sekali tidak cukup untuk membuatnya melupakan Jong Woon. Ryeowook terus bertanya kepada hatinya, apa dia jatuh cinta lagi kepada Kim Jong Woon? Dia mencintai Hyungsik kan? Tapi tidak sekalipun Ryeowook memikirkan Hyungsik lagi semenjak malam itu. Hanya Jong Woon dan tidak ada orang lain. Sebenarnya selama mengurusi Sehun, Ryeowook merasa bahwa hidupnya benar-benar di permudah.

Ternyata keluarga Leeteuk juga berkumpul di Yeongdeungpo-gu, sehingga memungkinkan Ryeowook untuk membawa Sehun ke rumah Ayahnya yang juga berada di wilayah yang sama. Sesekali Ayahnya juga bermain dengan Sehun dan itu membuat Ryeowook dan ibunya saling pandang saat Ayahnya meminta Ryeowook untuk segera memberinya cucu. Ibu tirinya masih merahasiakan semuanya dari Ayahnya hingga sekarang dan Ryeowook sangat berhutang budi pada wanita itu. Dia sama sekali tidak tau harus menjawab bagaimana atas  
permintaan ayahnya.

Besok dirinya dan keluarga Kim Kangin akan naik kapal. Leeteuk memberikan Ryeowook libur seharian penuh dan kesempatan itu di gunakannya untuk beristirahat di rumah Ayahnya. Membersihkan rumah, memasak untuk makan siang dan makan malam sekaligus sudah di lakukannya dengan baik.

Sekarang yang harus di lakukannya adalah packing. Ryeowook sempat termenung memikirkan berapa banyak barang yang harus di bawa. Berapa lama ia akan berada di Jepang untuk mengurusi Sehun? Yang pasti Ryeowook tidak boleh melewatkan laptop karena dirinya tetap harus membuat laporan. Ryeowook memilih beberapa pakaian sederhananya untuk di bawa. Sebuah koper yang berukuran sedang sekarang penuh dan siap di bawa besok pagi. Ia merasa tidak perlu membawa banyak barang karena itu hanya akan merepotkannya nanti.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Ryeowook mempersilahkan orang itu masuk dan ia melihat ibu tirinya datang sambil membawakan semug susu vanilla hangat untuknya. Dengan senyum Ryeowook menyambutnya dan meminumnya beberapa teguk.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi besok?" Wanita itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Sekarang sudah memasuki musim gugur, udara di kapal pesiar pasti sangat dingin. Bawalah beberapa jaket,"

"Iya, aku sudah melakukannya,"

"Cepat kembali ya? Ibu bisa pusing mendengar Ayahmu menyebut-nyebut namamu setiap menit. Dia pasti sangat khawatir. Sejak tadi dia sudah menunjukkan ke khawatirannya, untungnya sekarang dia dan Henry sedang pergi, jadi tidak ada yang perlu terganggu dengan ke khawatirannya itu," Cangkir mug yang hangat membuat Ryeowook melingkupi kedua telapak tangannya di permukaan luar mug. Ia memandangi keramik putih yang isinya tinggal setengah itu lalu mendesah.

"Ibu, aku bertemu dengan Jong Woon..." Lirih Ryeowook. Wanita itu memandang Ryeowook heran.

"Jong Woon? Kim Jong Woon? Kapan?"

"Sudah lama sebenarnya. Hanya saja aku saat itu tidak ingin membahasnya. Seharusnya aku mengatakannya kepadamu bu..."

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Ah, tidak! Bagaimana keadaanmu setelah bertemu dengannya?"

"Keadaannya sepertinya sangat baik. Keadaanku…" Ryeowook menggantung ucapannya dan mengangkat bahunya.

Ia merasa risih saat bertemu dengan Jong Woon untuk pertama kali, lalu Jong Woon sempat membuatnya merasa nyaman beberapa waktu. Malah pada saat itu Ryeowook sempat berfikir untuk tinggal bersama Jong Woon, tapi setelah malam itu dia sangat takut untuk bertemu dengan Jong Woon. Ryeowook bahkan tidak mengangkat telpon Jong Woon, tidak membalas pesannya, bahkan tidak mau menerima telpon saat Jong Woon meminta Leeteuk memberikan ponselnya demi berbicara kepada Ryeowook.

Beberapa kali Jong Woon mengirimkan pesan yang berisi kecaman dan amarah, dan yang terakhir Jong Woon mengatakan dirinya tidak akan menelpon ataupun mengirim pesan kepada Ryeowook lagi untuk waktu yang lama.

"Dia tidak berbuat buruk kan?" Seandainya aku tau itu buruk atau tidak. Ryeowook membatin. Ia menggeleng pelan lalu memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Kau masih menyimpan hati untuknya? Ibu tau dan bisa merasakannya. Jika dia memang satu-satunya yang terbaik kau boleh menikah dengannya. Mungkin sekarang sudah saatnya  
setelah lewat delapa tahun,"

"Dia tidak pernah mengatakan itu. Jadi akupun tidak akan berharap banyak,"

"Seandainya hanya ada Ibu dan Henry, seandainya Ayahmu tidak punya penyakit jantung, semuanya mungkin akan lebih baik. Ibu tidak perlu memisahkan kalian. Ibu sangat bersimpati pada sikapnya yang datang hampir setiap malam meskipun saat itu ibu menolaknya dengan keras. Ibu juga sedih saat melihat dia menangis di rumah sakit waktu mengetahui kalau janinmu sudah tidak bernyawa. Maafkan ibu, Ryeowook. Semuanya salah ibu,"

Tanpa kedua orang itu sadari, seseorang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Ryeowook.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Suara yang lebih berat menyeruak di balik pintu yang terbuka dengan keras.

Ryeowook dan ibunya memandangi Tuan Kim Yunho yang terpaku menatapi putri dan istrinya bergantian.

"Coba jelaskan padaku, siapa Jong Woon? Janinmu tidak bernyawa maksudnya…" Laki-laki itu memperbesar bola matanya.

"Ryeowookie, kau pernah mengandung?" Tanya Kepala keluarga Kim itu.

Ryeowook dan ibunya hanya mematung diam. Bingung bagaimana harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau harus berbohong.

 ****YEWOOK****

Angin berhembus kencang di haluan kapal pesiar yang mewah. Sudah dua hari Ryeowook meninggalkan rumah setelah perdebatan sengit dengan Ayahnya tempo hari. Ayahnya pada akhirnya tetap mengetahui segalanya meskipun semua masalah itu terus berusaha di sembunyikan darinya. Ibu tirinya menjadi korban amukan Ayahnya yang lebih besar lagi karena itu dan saat itu Ryeowook sama sekali tidak tau harus berbuat apa-apa. Semua tentang Jong Woon sedikit banyak membuat ayah merasa lega karena laki-laki itu tidak lepas tangan begitu saja. Tapi ayahnya sangat marah saat mengetahui kalau mereka sempat berencana menyingkirkan dan menyembunyikan kandungan Ryeowook. Meskipun melalui perdebatan yang parah, Ryeowook merasa lebih lega. Ayah tidak terserang penyakitnya, hanya sedikit shock yang membuatnya demam seharian dan tadi ibunya menelpon kalau ayahnya sudah sembuh.

Ryeowook memeluk Sehun semakin erat. Anak itu belakangan ini semakin dekat dengannya. Tadi Sehun mengeluh kepanasan di dalam kamarnya dan sekarang Ryeowook harus memastikan kalau Sehun tidak kedinginan karena tertidur di haluan dengan angin yang cukup kencang. Ryeowook menggendong Sehun dan ingin membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar. Sepanjang koridor menuju kamarnya, Ryeowook terus berdendang agar Sehun bisa tenang. Tapi Sehun menggeliat dan menangis begitu menyadari kalau hawa di sekelilingnya berubah menjadi lebih Hangat. Park Leeteuk dari kejauhan menyongsong dengan gerakan cepat dan segera mengambil alih anaknya lalu berusaha menenangkannya. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sehun yang sangat kecil.

"Dia hanya rewel saja. Seharian ini Sehun susah tidur," Kata Leeteuk. Ia berusaha menenangkan Ryeowook yang memperlihatkan wajah penuh rasa bersalah.

"Nanti malam aku butuh bantuanmu. Ada pesta besar disini, jadi aku meminta kau menjaga Sehun," Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Saya akan menjaganya di kamar,"

"Di kamar? Tidak...tidak. Ayahnya ingin Sehun ikut ke pesta. Dia sangat bangga kepada anak laki-lakinya dan berharap bisa memperkenalkan Sehun kepada teman-temannya. Jadi ku harap kau bisa ikut ke pesta,"

Pesta? Ryeowook tidak membawa satu pakaianpun yang pantas untuk di bawa ke pesta. Yang ada di dalam kopernya hanya kaos, kemeja dan jeans. Pantaskah bila ia menggunakan itu di pesta nanti? Ryeowook sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk melakukannya tapi itu sama saja dengan tidak menghormati orang-orang yang mungkin memberikan penampilan terbaiknya nanti malam. Ryeowook mendesah.

"Boleh saya menggunakan jeans Nyonya? Saya hanya punya jeans…"

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, jangan panggil aku Nyonya. Soal itu, kau ikut denganku saja," Park Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya memberikan kode kepada Ryeowook untuk mengikutinya.

Ryeowook tau kalau Leeteuk sedang membawanya ke kamarnya di sudut lain kapal. Selama ini Leeteuk selalu tidur bersama suaminya dan Ryeowook bersama Sehun di kamar yang lokasinya berjarak cukup jauh. Untungnya selama ini Sehun tidak pernah berteriak-teriak sehingga harus membuat penumpang kapal yang lain kewalahan.

Kamar Leeteuk sama sekali tidak berbeda dengan kamar yang di tinggali Ryeowook selama di kapal ini, semuanya sama persis seperti duplikat. Leeteuk bahkan memindahkan pakaiannya ke lemari sebagai tanda kalau dia akan tinggal lama di kapal ini.

Ia membuka lemari pakaian lebar-lebar dan mempersembahkan kepada Ryeowook beberapa pakaian pestanya. Ryeowook benar-benar terperangah. Bukan sebuah pakaian yang mewah, tapi cukup untuk membuatnya terkagum-kagum. Park Leeteuk memilih warna- warna yang tak lazim untuk gaunnya, tidak ada warna hitam seperti yang di harapkan Ryeowook.

"Kau bisa mengenakan ini," Kata Leeteuk.

"Ukuran tubuh kita tidak berbeda jauh, aku hanya sedikit lebih tinggi darimu. Jadi kau pakai yang rok pendek saja. Itu juga untuk memudahkan pekerjaanmu kalau nanti harus mengejar-ngejar Sehun yang nakal. Kau punya sepatu?" Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Kalau sepatu, aku punya..."

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Kecepeten kah updatenya?

Iya, soalnya mau cepet-cepet selesein ni ff biar besok-besok gak jd tanggungan karena akan sangat sibuk besok-besok.

Jangan lupa untuk REVIEW ne...

Pembaca yang baik yg meninggalkan jejak serta saran dan kritik...

.

.

~o0o~


	17. Chapter 17

**Tittle : Love Latte**

Jong Woon, Ryeowook (GS), Leeteuk (GS), Kangin, Sehun

.

 **~o0o~**

.

Warning ! Typos, NO BASH ! REVIEW OK ! Yg gak Review bukan RYEOSOMNIA .

* * *

...

Sebuah gaun Shippo berintonasi lembut membalut tubuh Ryeowook. Selera Kim Kangin atas karya istrinya membuat laki-laki itu memuji Ryeowook semalaman dan mendapat cubitan cemburu dari istrinya. Jika Park Leeteuk yang menggunakan, mungkin gaun itu akan lebih pendek karena Leeteuk adalah sosok yang tinggi besar bagaikan dewi. Tapi di tubuh Ryeowook, gaun itu menutupi sebagian betisnya dengan chiffon yang selalu bergoyang ringan setiap kali dia bergerak. Ryeowook menggunakan sepatu coklat yang biasa di gunakannya ke Coffee shop. Untungnya tidak ber-hak terlalu tinggi sehingga ia masih bisa mengikuti gerak Sehun yang entah mengapa malam ini tidak mau diam. Selebihnya Ryeowook benar-benar polos, ia hanya mengenakan sebuah anting perak untuk menghiasi telinganya karena gaun yang bergantung di lehernya sama sekali tidak memungkinkannya untuk mengenakan kalung meskipun lehernya berpotongan rendah.

Berkali-kali pandangan mata orang-orang tertuju padanya. Ryeowook adalah satu-satunya yang berbinar-binar karena ia satu satunya wanita yang menggunakan gaun berwarna terang dan sangat lembut. Selebihnya, semua orang mengenakan gaun berwarna sama, hitam, merah, silver dan beberapa orang memakai warna ungu dan hijau. Park Leeteuk memilih warna hijau zaitun sehingga membuat kulitnya terlihat sangat cerah. Dan gaun Shippo yang Ryeowook kenakan juga memiliki efek yang sama. Semuanya karena Leeteuk, ia memilihkan gaun yang akan Ryeowook kenakan, bahkan sampai menginspeksi seperti apa sepatu yang Ryeowook kenakan dan menyamakannya dengan warna cat kuku Ryeowook saat ini. Dia memaksa Ryeowook berdandan semaksimal mungkin. Meskipun begitu, adanya Sehun di pangkuannya membuat tidak seorang laki-lakipun yang berani mengajak Ryeowook berdansa dan ia patut bersyukur karena itu.

Ryeowook hanya memandangi pasangan paling serasi di dunia, Park Leeteuk dan Kim Kangin yang sedang asik bertengkar di lantai dansa. Park Leeteuk sangat superior dan Kim Kangin selalu punya cara untuk membantah. Mereka mungkin bertemu karena pertengkaran sebelum akhirnya jatuh cinta. Itu terlihat dari semua interaksi mereka selama ini. Dan setiap kali mereka bersikap seperti itu, keduanya berhasil menghibur Ryeowook dan membuatnya berusaha menahan tawa seperti kali ini. Tiba-tiba Sehun menggeliat turun dan berlari mendekati ibunya. Dalam sekejap anak itu sudah berada di atas leher ayahnya dan bersenang-senang dengan keluarganya. Ryeowook menjadi sangat iri, seandainya ia dan Jong Woon bisa seperti itu… Astaga kenapa tiba-tiba memikirkan Jong Woon lagi? Ryeowook membatin.. ia tidak seharusnya memikirkan Jong Woon. Yang harus di lakukannya adalah menolak semua permintaan dansa yang di tujukan kepadanya. Ryeowook benar-benar merasa risih setiap kali ada tangan-tangan terjulur untuknya. Ia berharap Sehun segera kembali meskipun sepertinya mulai mustahil. Keluarga itu bahkan sudah meghilang entah kemana.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa..." Ryeowook menolak lagi. Ia sempat memandang laki-laki yang membungkukkan badan di depannya sekilas.

"Tapi Nona, permohonan ini tidak bisa di tolak,"

"Aku tidak bisa menari. Aku sedang sakit…" Ryeowook menghentikan ucapannya.

Ia memandang seseorang yang tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya sambil terperangah. Kim Jong Woon. Sekali lagi Ryeowook memandang laki-laki yang tadi menjulurkan tangannya kepada Ryeowook. Zhoumi, orang itu…

"Aku mengutus Zhoumi untuk memintamu berdansa denganku dan kau menolak? Dengan susah payah aku menyusul kemari, kau fikir mudah mencapai sebuah kapal yang ada di tengah lautan? Dengan yacth?" Ryeowook segera menundukkan wajahnya. Walau bagaimanapun dia tidak mungkin berdansa dengan Jong Woon.

"Aku sedang menunggu Sehun,"

"Dan jadi orang bodoh disini? Mereka sudah kembali ke kamarnya," Jong Woon meraih tangan Ryeowook yang berada di pangkuan gadis itu dan berusaha menariknya.

"Ikut aku, kita bicara…"

"Bicara disini saja," Ryeowook menggeliat untuk melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jong Woon dan berhasil. Jong Woon berpindah ke lengannya sehingga Ryeowook meringis.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini. Aku tidak suka di paksa. Kau membuatku takut," Jong Woon tidak perduli.

Dia benar-benar menyeret Ryeowook keluar dari ruangan itu menyusuri koridor menuju tempat yang Ryeowook kenal. Kamarnya dan Sehun. Ia harus terkejut saat Jong Woon memiliki kuncinya dan mendapatkannya dari Zhoumi. Sesaat kemudian Jong Woon memerintahkan Zhoumi menunggu di luar sebelum menutup pintu. Pada akhirnya mereka berakhir seperti ini. Ryeowook terpaku saat Jong Woon menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat tidak Ryeowook sukai.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau malam ini kau berubah menjadi wanita idaman Kangin," Jong Woon berdesis.

"Ini bukan mau ku, Leeteuk memaksa ku…" Ryeowook terdiam sejenak lalu menantang wajah Jong Woon yang semakin mendekat kepadanya.

"Kalian merencanakannya?" Jong Woon tersenyum.

Meskipun berbeda warna, Ryeowook harusnya sadar kalau gaun yang di kenakannya sama persis dengan gaun merah yang Ryeowook kenakan saat mereka menikah. Sengaja? Iya. Jong Woon merencanakannya semenjak Ryeowook tidak memperdulikannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku sudah mengurus semuanya," Jawab Jong Woon.

"Aku bahkan siap membunuh orang-orang yang pernah menatapmu dengan pandangan binatang mereka. Aku membuat para Netter yang menjadikan tubuhmu sebagai objek hobi aneh mereka delapan tahun yang lalu melupakan semuanya. Aku membuat mereka semua menjauh dari dunia ini,"

"Kau sedang mengatakan apa sih?" Ryeowook bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jong Woon.

"Aku tidak suka saat istriku di gunakan sebagai bahan untuk memanjakan pandangan laki-laki lain. Sekarang aku sudah menghapusnya dari dunia ini, aku tinggal menghapusnya dari ingatanmu," Ryeowook memijat dahinya sejenak.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Apa kau akan percaya bila aku katakan kalau mereka semua sudah mati? Mereka semua sudah musnah dari pandanganmu dan sekarang biarkan aku membantumu melupakan semuanya,"

"Kau ingin memaksaku lagi?"

"Aku tidak akan memaksa..."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau," Potong Ryeowook tegas.

Ia kemudian berusaha mendekati pintu. Tapi Jong Woon berhasil membuka simpul di lehernya sehingga membuat gaun Ryeowook nyaris melorot ke bawah. Untungnya Ryeowook berhasil menahannya secara spontan dan berusaha mengikatnya kembali dengan ikatan yang lebih solid. Ryeowook masih berusaha tidak memandang wajah Jong Woon, tubuhnya mulai gemetar karena dirinya tau sekarang dia sedang tidak bisa lari. Ada Zhoumi di depan pintu yang siap menghalanginya saat ia keluar nanti.

"Sampai kapan kau akan begini?" Desis Jong Woon.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Malam itu kau benar-benar membuatku takut dan itu cukup untuk jadi alasan mengapa aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Kau tidak lihat tubuhku sudah mulai gemetaran…" Ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya untuk meyakinkan Jong Woon. Betapa takutnya dia membayangkan apa yang akan Jong Woon lakukan padanya.

"Itu karena saat itu kau berfikir Sbastian yang menyentuhmu. Sekarang berbaringlah. Kita coba sekali lagi dan aku tidak akan memaksa. Bila kau ketakutan aku akan berhenti," Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya.

Ia sangat merindukan Jong Woon ternyata. Tapi Ryeowook ragu kalau dirinya akan baik-baik saja. Ia ingin mencoba, hatinya tengah membujuknya untuk mencoba. Tapi otaknya menolak dan dengan keras hati Ryeowook mengatakan tidak.

"Aku tidak bisa," Kali ini Jong Woon mendekat. Ia memandangi Ryeowook yang masih  
menolak untuk memandang wajahnya.

"Ryeowookie, lihat aku. Kau akan baik-baik saja, ruangan ini sangat terang dan kau bisa melihat wajahku dengan jelas," Ryeowook menghela nafas berat.

Rasa rindu pada Jong Woon sudah tidak bisa di toleransi. Perasaan itu bahkan mencampuri rasa takutnya sehingga semuanya menjadi meragukan. Ia akan melakukannya? Ryeowook tau kalau dirinya sangat merindukannya. Tapi setiap kali di sentuh laki-laki, yang terbayang hanya Sbastian, hanya pemaksaan dan hanya kesakitan. Tubuhnya merasa ngilu mengenang bagaimana sayatan demi sayatan mendarat di tubuhnya, bagaimana daerah

sensitifnya di permainkan dengan berbagai cara, di masuki macam-macam benda. Sekali lagi Ryeowook menatap wajah Jong Woon dan semua bayangan itu tercampur dengan semua kebahagiaan yang sudah Jong Woon berikan. Janinnya yang berdetak di monitor, Jong Woon yang berlutut di hadapan ibunya, topi woll berwarna hijau, jimat merah dan airmata Jong Woon saat do'anya tidak di kabulkan, sepertinya Ryeowook mulai terbujuk.

Ia membiarkan Jong Woon membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang tanpa kata-kata. Membiarkan Jong Woon merangkak di atas tubuhnya dan harus merasa gelisah saat laki-laki itu menghujani wajahnya dengan ciuman berkali-kali. Kedua tangan Ryeowook menggenggam seprai sutra berwarna merah dengan erat, dia yakin sebentar lagi dirinya akan segera berteriak. Ryeowook tidak sanggup menahannya lagi.

"Buka matamu sayang. Lihat aku..." Suara Jong Woon berbisik.

Ryeowook membuka matanya dan memandang wajah Jong Woon dalam jarak yang dekat. Terbersit rona malu saat ia dan Jong Woon bertatapan. Bahkan delapan tahun lalu, setiap kali dirinya dan Jong Woon bercinta, Ryeowook tidak pernah memandang wajah Jong Woon sekalipun.

"Jangan pernah biarkan matamu terpejam lama. Lihat aku, aku yang menyentuhmu sayang. Kim Jong Woon yang menyentuhmu. Mengerti?" Ryeowook mengangguk pelan.

Ditengah-tengah bujukannya, Jong Woon melepaskan celana dalam Ryeowook dan menurunkan celana beserta boxer yang dikenakannya. Selang beberapa detik Ryeowook mengerang saat ada bagian dari tubuhnya dan tubuh Jong Woon yang menyatu.

"Engghhh...aaahhhh..." Ryeowook mulai mengerang.

Dirinya mulai di jalari perasaan takut. Ryeowook nyaris memejamkan matanya lagi jika Jong Woon tidak menyebut namanya.

"Pegang tangan ku kalau kau merasa takut. Aku ada disini. Seandainya kau membayangkan wajah Sbastian, aku ada disini untuk menolongmu," Jong Woon menjulurkan tangannya dan Ryeowook menggenggamnya.

Ia mendekap sebelah tangan Jong Woon dengan kedua tangannya di atas dada. Selang beberapa waktu kemudian Jong Woon mulai bergerak, membuat nafas Ryeowook hampir saja berhenti. Ryeowook harus menahan diri untuk tidak terpejam dan melihat ke dalam mata Jong Woon yang tidak berhenti menatapnya. Sesekali bayangan Sbastian muncul, tapi Ryeowook berhasil menepisnya.

Jong Woon ada disini bersamanya. Sbastian? Laki-laki itu sudah mati. Perlahan-lahan Ryeowook mulai mendesah dalam suara yang sangat halus.

"Aaaahhh...enghhhh...aahhh..."

Genggamannya pada tangan Jong Woon mengendor memberikan kesempatan kepada Jong Woon untuk menyentuh bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Dan mereka terus berpacu meskipun gaun Ryeowook sama sekali tidak di tanggalkan, meskipun Jong Woon juga masih mengenakan kemejanya lengkap dengan dasi yang masih rapi yang berjuntai menyentuh dada Ryeowook. Semakin lama semakin cepat sehingga akhirnya Ryeowook sampai lebih dulu dan Jong Woon segera menyusulnya.

"Aaaaahhhhh..."

Ia benar-benar terengah-engah dan merasa sangat lega. Jong Woon masih menatapnya, masih disini bersamanya.

"You did it. Aku berhasil membuatmu tidak berteriak kali ini. Tapi malah membuatmu mendesah indah," Jong Woon masih berbisik.

"Kau membutuhkanku, bukan Hyungsik,"

Ryeowook menelan ludah berusaha menenangkan nafasnya. Ia memejamka matanya lama. Beberapa bulir keringat mulai mengalir di sela-sela rambutnya. Ia bisa merasakan kalau Jong Woon belum ingin berpisah, setiap kali ada sesuatu yang membasahi daerah sensitifnya yang terdalam benar-benar membuat Ryeowook tidak bisa jika tidak berdesah halus. Ia sudah sangat lama tidak merasakan ini, sudah sangat lama tidak menikmatinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja baby?"

"I'm okay," Jawab Ryeowook. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap Jong Woon yang masih memandanginya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bertahan dalam posisi seperti ini?" Jong Woon tersenyum malu-malu, tapi dirinya sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Aku hampir kehilanganmu untuk selamanya. Sekarang mana mungkin aku melepasmu begitu saja," Ryeowook tidak menjawab, ia masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Berapa usiamu sekarang?" Tanya Jong Woon.

Dahi Ryeowook berkerut. Untuk apa Jong Woon menanyakan usianya sekarang? Jong Woon tau berapa rentang usia mereka dan seharusnya laki-laki itu bisa menghitungnya sendiri. Dengan ragu-ragu Ryeowook menjawab.

"Dua puluh tiga…"

Dan ia merasakan kalau Jong Woon mencumbunya. Sebuah ciuman panjang yang sangat manis. Ryeowook sangat merindukannya. Kedua lengan Jong Woon melingkarkan sesuatu yang menghadirkan rasa dingin di lehernya. Ryeowook menyentuh benda itu dan berusaha melihatnya, sebuah kalung dengan bandul mutiara putih yang cantik siap menggantung di lehernya. Jong Woon sudah mengenakannya dengan baik.

"Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan kita yang kesembilan sayang," Bisik Jong Woon lirih.

"Kau ingat hari ini kan?" Kali ini Ryeowook tidak memandang Jong Woon dengan rona malu, ada sesuatu yang lebih luar biasa lagi tergurat disana. Ryeowook menjulurkan tangannya melingkari leher Jong Woon dan memeluknya erat sehingga Jong Woon benar-benar jatuh di atas tubuhnya.

"Eenghhhh..." Ryeowook sedikit mengerang saat merasa bagian tubuh Jong Woon yang tadi masih berada di dalam dirinya menekan semakin ke dalam. Gadis itu bersyukur ia masih bisa bernafas di sela-sela air matanya yang mendesak.

"Aku fikir aku tidak akan merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini lagi," Desis Ryeowook.

Mereka berpelukan lama, karena Jong Woon juga tidak mengerti harus mengatakan apa. Ia membiarkan Ryeowook menangis dalam pelukannya, berusaha menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan agar Ryeowook tidak merasa terbebani dengan tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba bunyi pintu di ketuk. Ryeowook perlahan-lahan melepaskan rangkulannya dan menyeka air matanya. Jong Woon kali ini melepaskan diri dari tubuhnya dan merapikan pakaiannya lalu membuka pintu. Ryeowook juga berusaha duduk dalam keadaan yang lebih rapi, ia bersyukur masih mengenakan gaunnya saat Sehun menghambur ke dalam pelukannya. Setidaknya Sehun tidak melihat hal-hal aneh yang tidak pantas untuk mata anak seusianya.

"Dia merengek ingin tidur bersama pengasuhnya. Aku sudah berusaha membujuknya," Kim Kangin berdiri di depan pintu bersama istrinya. Keduanya sudah mengenakan pakaian tidur dan Sehun juga sudah mengenakan piama berwarna kuning gading dengan gambar tokoh kartun idolanya. Jong Woon memandangi Ryeowook sejenak lalu tersenyum kepada Kangin.

"Kalau begitu biarkan Sehun tidur bersama kami malam ini,"

"Tapi kalian berdua…"

"Kami sudah selesai," Jong Woon memotong ucapan Leeteuk.

"Sekarang kembalilah ke kamar kalian. Aku juga lelah dan ingin tidur," Leeteuk dan Kangin masuk ke kamar itu sebentar dan pergi setelah mencium kening putranya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jong Woon hanya bisa memandangi Ryeowook yang sibuk menidurkan Sehun dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah foto hasil USG yang di ambilnya dari Ryeowook tempo hari dan memandanginya lekat-lekat. Seandainya anak itu lahir, mungkin sudah berlarian bersama Sehun sekarang, mungkin sudah menggendong Sehun atau malah menidurkannya seperti yang sedang Ryeowook lakukan saat ini. Sehun sudah terlelap dan Ryeowook sepertinya juga sudah mulai mengantuk. Ia menguap beberapa kali sambil memandangi Jong Woon yang mendekat kepadanya.

"Mama, tidurlah," Ujar Jong Woon. Ia nyaris membuat Ryeowook tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Mama? Sudah sangat lama Ryeowook tidak memberi respon sebaik ini saat ia mengucapkannya.

"Sampai anak kedua kita lahir, Sehun adalah anak kita. Kau sangat menyayanginya kan? Leeteuk bilang dia sangat dekat denganmu,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Selama di kapal ini dia akan jadi anakmu. Apakah Kangin sudah mengatakan kalau dia dan istrinya sedang bulan madu yang kedua? Mereka beruntung ada dirimu disini, seharusnya mereka melakukan hal yang lebih kejam lagi dengan meninggalkan Sehun bersama neneknya di Seoul. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana Sehun menangis memanggil ibunya?" Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti. Ia berbisik agar Jong Woon segera mengganti pakaiannya dan Setelah itu giliran Ryeowook, karena tidak mungkin dirinya akan mengenakan gaun semalaman. Semua berjalan dengan bahagia. Setelah ini, dirinya hanya perlu menikmati kebahagiaan yang tertunda yang seharusnya sudah menghampiri hidup mereka sejak lama.

.

.

 **T** ay **B** e **C** ey

* * *

Hai...kecepeten kah? Gpp ne,, biar cepet kelar juga kan ceritanya...Kemaren waktu update ada kesalahan teknis dikit dan saya minta maaf ne...Ya ampun saya baru liat penampilan Ryeowook oppa bercosplay pake kostum Kyary Pamyu Pamyu...imut banget sumfeh...tu orang perasaan umur udah mau 30 tapi facenya umur 18/19 tahun...My oppa aku gak bisa berpaling darimu,,,,walo ada oppa Anh Jaehyun dan Song Jong Ki...wkwkwk...Cinta, sayang, suka kamu pokoknya oppa my baby honey sweety giraffe...Mungkin jika kau memiliki kekasih aku tidak akan rela T_T...Hiks...

Oh, panjang kan ini ?_?

OKOK, jangan lupa jejak kalian ne...REVIEW sebanyak-banyaknya ya...Yg menang dapet FF Yewook lagi,,, GRATIS...wkwkwk

.

.

 **~o0o~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Tittle : Love Latte**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jong Woon, Ryeowook (GS)

.

.

.

.

.

~o0o~

.

.

.

.

.

Warning ! Typos, NO BASH ! REVIEW OK ! Yg gak Review bukan RYEOSOMNIA .

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah melakukan perjalanan panjang dengan menaiki kapal pesiar mewah, dan kejadian yang dialaminya saat perjalanan menaiki kapal pesiar, hubungan Ryeowook dan Jong Woon mulai membaik. Ryeowook sudah dapat menerima Jong Woon kembali. Mereka juga sudah meresmikan pernikahan mereka. Dan seperti sekarang ini, tugas praktik Ryeowook sudah selesai dan ia juga sudah menyelesaikan laporan tugas pratiknya.

"Kau memuat nama semua orang di laporanmu, Kangin dan Leeteuk juga? Tapi kenapa hanya aku yang tidak? Kenapa kau tidak mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku?" Jong Woon mengerang untuk yang kesekian kalinya minggu ini.

Ia masih kesal karena tidak ada nama Kim Jong Woon dalam laporan Ryeowook. Jong Woon bertindak seolah-olah hal itu adalah hal yang paling menyakitinya di dunia. Bahkan hari ini dia sama sekali tidak berhenti melakukannya meskipun mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sebuah tempat di Manhattan. Sadar atau tidak kelakuan kekanak-kanakannya berhasil membuat Ryeowook tertawa. Bukan hanya Ryeowook, Ayah dan ibunya bahkan juga Henry melakukan hal yang sama. Jong Woon kelihatannya sangat kesal sekali karena merasa tidak di anggap ada.

"Namamu sudah ada di hatiku, tidak cukup?" Tanya Ryeowook. Jong Woon menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku ingin semua orang tau, aku ingin kau menuliskan terima kasih untuk suamiku tercinta Kim Jong Woon …"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi kekanak-kanakan begini? Kau ingin siapa lagi yang tau? Dengan kelakuanmu belakangan ini, sudah berhasil membuat semua orang tau kalau aku bukan wanita lajang. Bahkan teman-teman di coffee shop juga. Kau tau, bagaimana mereka mengejekku setiap hari?"

"Marahi saja. Sekarang kau bosnya. Aku mengambil alih Coffee shop itu untukmu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu dua bulan yang lalu. Jadi kau berhak memarahi mereka tentunya," Gumam Jong Woon.

.

.

.

.

Taksi yang membawa mereka berdua berhenti di sebuah tempat yang sangat Ryeowook kenal. Meskipun dirinya hanya pernah sekali datang kemari, tapi semua ingatannya tentang tempa ini masih sangat jelas. Sungai itu, masih tersembunyi dari keramaian. Tempat dimana mereka melepas calon bayi mereka dengan ikhlas, tempat dimana Ryeowook dan Jong Woon berjanji untuk bersama selamanya. Keduanya keluar dari taksi dan membiarkannya pergi dalam hitungan menit. Jong Woon sudah menggenggam tangan istrinya dan duduk di pinggir sungai dengan tenang. Pohon yang rindang membuat tempat ini menjadi sangat teduh.

"Sekarang lakukanlah," Bisik Jong Woon.

Ryeowook menganguk lalu menghanyutkan bunga-bunga yang di bawanya dengan tenang. Ia lebih banyak diam dan terhenyak mengenang kehilangan yang sudah di lewati dalam kurun waktu yang lama. Untuk beberapa menit suasana menjadi sangat hening hingga akhirnya Jong Woon kembali berbisik.

"Sudah selesai? Kita kesana saja," Ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke sebuah pohon rindang yang meneduhi sekelompok rumput-rumput tebal di bawahnya.

Tanpa persetujuan selanjutnya Jong Woon kembali meraih tangan istrinya sampai keduanya berakhir dengan berbaring di bawah pohon itu denga nyaman. Jong Woon melepas rasa lelahnya dengan menghela nafas beberapa kali. Perjalalan seharian ini benar-benar sudah berhasil membuat pinggangnya sakit. Ia memandangi Ryeowook yang berada dalam pelukannya sejenak lalu beralih kepada cahaya yang menelisip dari balik dedaunan.

"Kau merindukan anak kita tidak?" Katanya. Ryeowook menyandarkan kepalanya ke lengan Jong Woon lalu mengangguk.

"Setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap detik selama sembilan tahun aku selalu merasakan hal itu,"

"Aku juga sama. Tapi dia akan terlahir kembali kan?"

"Bagaimana kalau tidak? Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar tidak akan pernah bisa memberimu anak?" Jong Woon mendesah.

"Ryeowookie, my baby honey...berarti benar firasat ku kalau sebenarnya anak kita sudah terlahir dalam bentuk Kim Sehun. Kau tau kan? Leeteuk juga sama sepertimu. Hanya saja wanita itu lebih kuat untuk membuat pertahanan terhadap dirinya sendiri dan pasti bisa hidup tanpa Kangin bila saat itu dia benar-benar membawa rahasia kehamilannya pergi dari kami. Aku merasakannya, saat mengetahui kalau Leeteuk sedang mengandung aku merasa kalau yang berada dalam kandungannya adalah anakku,"

"Seandainya aku lebih kuat, mungkin aku tidak akan kehilangan janinku. Tidak akan kehilanganmu, dan…"

"Berhentilah berbicara seperti itu. Kau memang harus tercipta sebagai sosok yang lemah agar aku bisa selalu melindungimu. Jika kau sama kuatnya seperti Leeteuk, aku yakin kalau sekarang kita tidak akan bersama lagi. Kau akan benar-benar menjauh dan tidak akan kembali demi Ayahmu. Kau tau tidak? Saat itu Leeteuk sudah siap meninggalkan semua keluarganya. Jadi aku tidak akan rela kalau kau seperti dia," Ryeowook tertawa halus.

Benar, jika Ryeowook sama seperti Leeteuk, maka Ryeowook tidak akan pernah kembali ke Seoul, tidak akan melarikan diri ke Jepang. Ryeowook pasti akan lebih memilih untuk pergi ke tempat dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang akan menduga kalau dirinya berada disana. Dia beruntung menjadi orang yang lemah, beruntung karena masih di beri kesempatan untuk bersama Jong Woon pada akhirnya dalam damai seperti sekarang. Ryeowook mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau belum memberi jawaban yang ku inginkan. Jika aku benar-benar tidak bisa memberimu anak bagaimana?"

"Kita jemput saja anak kita yang ada di Jepang. Selagi Sehun masih bisa di iming-imingi dengan mainan, dia pasti akan ikut dengan kita," Ryeowook memukul dada suaminya dengan kesal.

"Aku serius," Jong Woon tertawa senang. Lalu memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Berhentilah berkata sedih seperti itu. Masih banyak cara untuk bahagia di dunia ini. Jika kau mengatakan tidak pernah bisa memberi ku anak, itu anggapan bodoh. Kau sudah pernah hampir memberikannya meskipun bocah itu gagal lahir ke dunia seperti rencana kita. Itu sudah cukup. Aku masih bisa melakukan hal lain bersamamu untuk bahagia kan?" Sejenak Hening.

Nafas Jong Woon mulai teratur karena dirinya mulai mengantuk. Tapi meskipun ia sudah memejamkan matanya, Jong Woon masih belum bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia ingin membuka matanya dan melihat apa yang Ryeowook lakukan saat ini. Apakah Ryeowook sedang tersenyum, atau sedang menangis…? Akhirnya Jong Woon membuka matanya saat sebuah kecupan hangat hadir hanya untuknya. Ia memandangi Ryeowook yang tersenyum untuknya. Ryeowook mendesis mengucapkan terima kasih dengan bisikan yang sangat halus di telinga Jong Woon. Jong Woon menghela nafas dalam berusaha untuk menyembunyikan perasaan haru yang mendesak. Ia sangat bahagia.

"Kenapa kau berterima kasih?" Tanya Jong Woon gugup.

"Untuk semua kebaikanku, ya? Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu. Sudah sifatku…"

"Untuk bersedia menerimaku kembali setelah semua yang terjadi. Aku beruntung karena mencintaimu Kim Jong Woon," Ryeowook memotong ucapan Jong Woon.

"Aku juga." Suara Jong Woon terdengar lebih pelan dari yang tadi.

"Jarang sekali ada pria yang seberuntung aku. Saat usiaku hampir empat puluh tahun, aku masih bisa memandangi wanita seksi berusia dua puluh tahunan yang menjadi istriku sekarang," Jong Woon lalu tertawa bangga.

"Oh, ya...kita lakukan saja setiap hari agar kita bisa mendapatkan anak kedua. Setidaknya kita sudah berusaha mama. Atau sehari dua atau tiga kali, kurasa itu bisa membuahkan hasil," Ucap Jong Woon dengan seringainya tapi masih ada eskpresi konyol yang ia tampilkan diwajahnya.

"Isshh...!" Desis Ryeowook dengan memukul lengan sang suami.

"Ayolah mama...kita bisa bulan madu ke luar negeri, papa ingin berduaan dengan mama," Rengek Jong Woon. Ryeowook hanya mampu tertawa melihat tingkah suaminya.

Kebahagiaannya bukan hanya karena itu. Tapi lidahnya teramat sulit untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Ia sangat berterima kasih kepada Tuhan yang sudah mempertemukan dan menggembalikan wanita yang amat sangat dicintainya sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Ya...akhirnya mereka kembali bersama walau harus melewati berbagai macam situasi yang pernah membuat mereka berpisah selama sembilan tahun. Sekarang yang mereka lakukan tinggal menunggu kedatangan anak kedua mereka. Kalaupun belum saatnya datang, kebahagiaan mereka masih akan terus ada walau tanpa bayi diantara mereka. Karena sesungguhnya kebahagiaan itu adalah saat dua orang saling mencintai dan terus bersama selamanya walau tanpa kesempurnaan. Karena kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-END-**

* * *

Selesai pemirsa...wkwkwk

Kurasa feelnya kurang dapet ya...?

OKOKOK,,, sampai jumpa dilain waktu ya chingudeul...Untuk kalian juga teruslah menulis,, dan LESTARIKAN FF YEWOOK, KYUWOOK, HAEWOOK, SIWOOK apapun itu Cast Ryeowook OK !

To_

yewook ku tercinta :mian, saya gak kenal orangnya, tp saya jg sm nunggu2 tuh ff. OKOK! Km jg ikutan lestarikan ff Yewook dan apapun pairnya ne sista...

Coco bee : iya, skrg udah langka bgt. jadi bantu para author2 lainnya buat ngelestarika ne sista. boleh tau nm WP km apa? Mgkn saya bs mampi untuk membaca... ^^

liplip : di tunggu aja ne ff cast Ryeowook selanjutnya2... ^^

Aku akan kembali dengan ff berikutnya, tapi entah itu kapan...hahaha...

Jika ada waktu luang aku akan kembali dengan FF baru...

 **See U** **#KISS &HUG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**


End file.
